Choose Me!
by V3Yagami
Summary: Mencintai seseorang yang sudah memiliki Kekasih? sangat berat bukan? tapi tidak untuk Sakura Haruno, dia mencintai dengan tulus seseorang yang telah menjadikannya yang ke dua. /pairing/Kakasaku/SasuSaku, don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Pada dasarnya, semua wanita menginginkan untuk menjadi yang pertama bagi orang yang dicintainya, mereka ingin orang yang dicintainya hanya melihat dirinya, wanita itu egois, mereka ingin orang yang dicintainya harus selalu ada didekatnya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang gadis belia yang sangat anggun dan cantik. Sakura Haruno.

Saat itu, hujan sangat deras, gadis berambut pink yang masih duduk di bangku SMP kelas 3 ini berlari ditengah hujan yang sangat lebat. Dia berlari seakan sedang menghindar dari sesuatu yang mengejarnya.

"Hah…hah…hah…." Gadis itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya, tapi sayang, keputusannya itu membuat beberapa pemuda menangkapnya.

"Hahahahaa, ketangkap kaauuu"

"Ayolaaah, bermain bersama kami."

"Lepaskaan!" bantah gadis itu sambil mencoba untuk berlari.

"Heii..heii..heiii… sabaar, jangan terburu-buru…kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya disini, kita bisa pergi ke love hotel." Ucap pemuda sambil memegang dada gadis itu.

"Cuih! Aku tidak sudi!" kata gadis itu sambil meludahi wajah pemuda itu.

"Heh… wanita yang pemberontak…aku suka… kemari kauu!" seret pemuda itu.

BUUUUK

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu terpental menjauh dari gadis itu, dia melihat sosok seorang pemuda berambut silver menolongnya dan menariknya untuk lari dari sana, mereka berlari berdua ditengah-tengah hujan yang deras, lalu pemuda itu membawa gadis itu kesuatu tempat yang banyak orangnya.

"Hah…hah…hah… kemana mereka?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak berani mengejar sampai sini, lihat." Tunjuk pemuda itu kearah gedung disamping gadis itu.

"Aha…haha…hahahaha…pilihan yang bagus." Ucap gadis itu tertawa sambil mengatur nafas.

Mereka berhenti disamping gedung kantor polisi, jelas saja para pemuda jahat itu tidak berani mengejarnya.

"Ini, pakailah jaketku." Ucap laki-laki itu menyelimuti sang gadis.

Gadis itu melihat lambang seragam sekolah SMA elit Konoha.

"Kamu…SMA?" Tanya sang gadis.

"Ya, aku kelas 2 SMA, dan kamu?" Tanya pemuda itu kembali pada sang gadis.

"Aku 3 SMP." Jawab gadis itu.

"Begitu, hhmm..tertarik mau masuk SMA ku? Aku ikut klub memanah disana, oh iya namaku Kakashi Hatake, kamu boleh memanggilku Kakashi." Ucap Kakashi sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ya, aku Sakura Haruno, sepertinya aku tertarik ingin masuk SMA mu." Jawab Sakura tersenyum sangat anggun pada Kakashi.

"Sakura…nama yang sangat indah…ah sebentar." Kata Kakashi yang mengangkat handphonenya yang berdering. "Halo? Iya… aku sedang di jalan, nanti sampai rumah aku telepon."

Sakura memandangi wajah tampan Kakashi dengan wajah tersipu, tapi wajah tersipu itu hilang sekejap ketika Kakashi mengucapkan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, bye."

'_Juga? Cinta? Jadi… dia sudah mempunyai kekasih?'_ hati Sakura merasa sakit dan bergejolak, cinta pertama pada pertemuan pertamanya, langsung kandas begitu saja.

"Maaf, tadi pacarku menelepon, kalau begitu semoga sukses yah, aku harus pulang…daaaah." Ucap Kakashi

"Tunggu!" cegah Sakura, dia menggenggam baju Kakashi dengan berani, lalu dia menatap lurus dan tajam ke mata Kakashi, sehingga Kakashi berdebar nelihat mata Sakura yang sangat indah dan anggun itu.

"Aku…menyukaimu…" ucap Sakura.

"H…heii…heii…aku sudah punya…"

"Dengarkan aku… tidak perlu jadi pacar…" ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya yang sangat anggun itu. "Aku sudah bahagia asal hanya dengan bisa menjadi selingkuhanmu."

Kakashi tercengang mendengar pengakuan dari Sakura, tapi Kakashi juga laki-laki, siapa yang tidak senang disukai oleh gadis secantik Sakura, rambutnya yang panjang, kulitnya yang mulus, matanya yang indah dan bibirnya yang merah, itu membuat Kakashi ingin memeluknya dalam dinginnya hujan.

"Kau...serius?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong." ucap Sakura smabil tersenyum.

lalu Sakura memberanikan dirinya berjinjit dan mencium bibir Kakashi, pria itu bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Sakura, dan itu membuatnya sangat ingin meneruskan ciumannya.

"Besok aku akan ikut ujian masuk sekolahmu, kalau aku diterima, aku ingin kau menemuiku disini." ucap Sakura. "Byeee."

Kakashi membatu dengan apa yang telah terjadi, kini dalam hidupnya terdapat dua gadis yang ada di hatinya, saat itu yang ada di pikirannya adalah, Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura. bagaimana bisa Kakashi dan sakura saling jatuh cinta, mereka baru pertama kali berjumpa saat itu.

kemudian, hari ujian test masuk pun tiba, Kakashi berdiri di depan kelasnya dengan wajah gelisah.

"Kakashi, sedang apa di sini?" tanya seorang gadis cantik pada Kakashi.

"Ah, Anko...tidak, aku hanya melihat siapa saja yang akan memasuki sekolah ini." jawab Kakashi.

"Begitu...hei...kenapa kau jadi begitu dingin? bahkan pagi ini kau tidak menciumku." tanya Anko yang ternyata adalah pacar Kakashi.

Kakashi memandang pada kekasihnya itu, lalu menciumnya dengan lembut, ketika Kakashi menciumnya.

"Ah, Kakashi...ada orang." ucap Anko yang melihat seorang gadis berdiri di belakang Kakashi.

ketika Kakashi melihat siapa orang itu, matanya terbelalak, karena orang itu adalah Sakura, Kakashi sangat panik, tapi Sakura dengan tenangnya berjalan melewati mereka sambil tersenyum pada mereka berdua seolah mereka tidak saling kenal satu sama lain.

"Waaah, anggun sekali wanita itu." ucap Anko

Kakashi hanya membatu melihat Sakura melewatinya seperti itu, setelah itu, Sakura menempati kursi ujiannya dan mengerjalan testnya, setelah selesai, semua pergi keluar kelas untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing, tapi Sakura tidak meninggalkan kelas, dia berdiri menghampiri jendela dan menutup matanya, dia membayangkan seolah dia dan Kakashi adalah sepasang kekasih yang normal, bukan status selingkuh.

ketika Sakura sedang melamun di jendela dengan cahaya senja yang indah, seorang anak laki-laki membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba, dia melihat Sosok Sakura yang berdiri di jendela dengan mata onyxnya yang tajam, wajah yang cantik, rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin, mata emeraldnya yang indah, serta wajahnya yang anggun, anak laki-laki itu langsung terpesona melihat sosok Sakura yang terkena sinar matahari senja. Sakura dengan tenang berjalan melewati laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum ramah, dengan reflek laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Tunggu...apa, kau masuk sekolah ini?" tanya laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Ya." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum, lalu Sakura melepaskan dengan pelan genggaman tangan itu.

Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan laki-laki itu yang sedang berdiri terpanah melihat kecantikan Sakura.

* * *

untuk permulaan, aku menulisnya sedikit dulu, hehehehehehee... kalo suka tolong di review yaaah...

oh iya, pairing kali ini, aku masih bingung antara KakaSaku, atau SasuSaku...

kita liat aja yah perkembangan nantinya...

dan aku juga mau bikin pure romance, mudah-mudahan bisa yah, tapi tetep pasti ada unsur hurtnya, hehehehee... dukung aku aku lagi yaaaaah...

okeee

makasiiih...^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Pagi hari yang begitu cerah, disuatu tempat kediaman yang sangat megah dan indah, terdapat seorang gadis terbaring lelap ditempat tidurnya yang sangat nyaman dan besar itu. Akan tetapi kenikmatan dari tidurnya itu terganggu karena ada seorang pelayan yang membukakan jendela, sehingga sinar matahri yang begitu menyilaukan menyinari ruangan dan juga gadis itu.

"Ngh…"

"Selamat pagi, Nona Sakura." Sapa pelayan yang membukakan jendela kamar.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, dia memposisikan dirinya yang tadinya tidur sekarang menjadi duduk.

"Nona, ini sarapan anda, dan seragam anda sudah kami siapkan, air hangat pun sudah siap." Ucap pelayan satu lagi yang datang membawa sarapan dan menempatkan sarapan itu didepan Sakura.

Sakura hanya memandangi sarapannya itu. "Nona, Nyonya berpesan agar Nona memakan sarapan anda dengan benar."

"Ayah….dan Ibu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tuan dan Nyonya tadi malam kembali, namun tadi pagi sekali mereka telah pergi lagi, katanya masih ada bisnis yang harus diselesaikan." Lapor para pelayan.

Sakura terdiam, dia tidak ingat, kapan terakhir kalinya dia sarapan pagi bersama kedua orang tuanya, mereka sangat sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Lalu Sakura menyantap sarapan itu walaupun tidak mau, karena kalau dia tidak menyantapnya, para pelayan yang baik hati itu pasti akan cemas. Setelah Sakura selesai menyantap makanannya, para pelayan membereskan sisanya, dan Sakura pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah untuk melihat hasil pengumuman.

Begitu Sakura sudah siap dan rapi berpakaian, Sakura berjalan kearah pintu, sebelum Sakura membuka pintu.

"Nonaaa Sakuraaaa!" teriak salah satu pelayan.

"Ah, Tenten…pagi." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Bukan pagi! Kamu lupa meminum obatmu! Kamu ini benar-benar, ayo diminum dulu." Ucap Tenten memberikan obat pada Sakura dan segelas air. Tenten adalah ketua pelayan dirumah yang megah itu, dia sangat memperhatikan kondisi Nona mudanya itu.

Begitu selesai meminum obat yang Tenten berikan. "Ini, obat untuk jaga-jaganya, jangan sampai lupa." Kata Tenten.

"Iya, terima kasih yah, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Sakura.

"Hhhhh, anak itu… padahal ada mobil untuk mengantarnya, tapi kenapa dia memilih untuk jalan kaki yah?" Tanya Tenten pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandangi Nonanya pergi.

Sakura berjalan menuju sekolahnya, harus menaiki kereta untuk bisa sampai disekolah, Sakura sudah biasa dengan kehidupannya, dia tidak memakai fasilitas yang telah diberikan orang tuanya, begitu sampai disekolah, dia melihat ke papan pengumuman yang banyak dikerumuni orang, begitu dia melihat nomor ujiannya tertera disana, dia sangat senang, tapi disitu dia tidak punya teman untuk berbagi kesenangannya itu, dia melihat sekeliling, orang-orang yang saling berpelukan karena senang telah diterima, ada juga yang menangis karena tidak diterima, tapi menangispun ada seorang teman yang menyemangatinya sambil memeluk. Sedangkan Sakura, harus dengan siapa dia berbagi kebahagiannya itu. Dari dulu memang dia tidak punya teman, itu bukan karena dia tidak bersosialisasi, tapi semua orang terlalu segan padanya, karena sikap Sakura yang terlalu diam.

Begitu Sakura membalikkan badannya, dia melihat Kakashi berdiri dilorong sekolah sedang memandangnya, Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Kakashi dan menandakan bibirnya 'aku tunggu', Kakashi langsung memerah wajahnya, dan Sakura pun pergi dari tempat itu.

'_Sakura… apa dia serius?'_ pikir Kakashi.

"Kakashiiiiii" panggil seorang wanit yang langsung menemplok padanya.

"Anko." Sapa Kakashi kembali.

"Kenapa wajahmu tersipu begitu? Melihat calon junior cantik yaaah..huuu…walaupun yang mengajak pacaran itu aku, bukan berarti kamu bisa flirting looh." Ucap Anko.

"Tidaaak, kamu ini selalu berfikiran buruk tentang aku." Jawab Kakashi.

"Bagaimana tidak, aku kan pacaran dengan orang popular disekolah ini, jelas aku khawatir dong." Gumam Anko.

"Hei heii, sepulang sekolah nanti, kerumahku yuk… sudah lama kita tidak bisa berduaan, kebetulan, orang tuaku pulang sangat malam hari ini." Ucap Anko malu-malu.

Kakashi terdiam, bagaimana dia harus menjawab, antara ingin pergi dan tidak, kalau dia pergi ketempat Anko, Sakura menunggunya ditempat lain, kalau dia pergi ketempat Sakura, Anko pasti akan curiga.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kakashi.

"Benarkah? Yeaaaayyy, kalau begitu sampai bertemu sepulang sekolah nanti yaaah, daaah." Anko pun pergi dengan wajah bahagia.

Kakashi termenung sejenak, kalau Anko sudah sebahagia itu, jelas saja dia tahu apa yang dipikiran Anko saat ini, dan itu adalah kesalahan Kakashi juga karena telah melakukan itu pada Anko. Sex, itulah yang mereka lakukan kalau orang tua Anko tidak ada.

Sepulang sekolah, Kakashi dan Anko pergi dengan bergandengan tangan, sedangkan Sakura, dia duduk di bangku dekat tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu, dia menunggu dengan sabar. Dia yakin Kakashi pasti akan datang. Dia tidak bisa menghubungi Kakashi, nomor teleponnya pun tidak punya.

"Ayo masuuk, sudah lama kamu tidak kesini kan." Ucap Anko mempersilahkan Kakashi masuk ke kemarnya.

"Ya," jawab Kakashi. "Sudah lama sekali."

"Kakashi…" panggil Anko. "Kita sudah 2 tahun pacaran, tidak terasa yah, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Anko mengucapkan hal itu sambil memeluk Kakashi dengan erat. 2 tahun mereka berpacaran, tapi bagi Kakashi, seperti baru 2 minggu.

'_2 tahun ya?'_ pikir Kakashi.

"Kakashi, hari ini…peluklah aku…" pinta Anko dengan malu.

Dengan tanpa pikir panjang, Kakashi mencium Anko dengan panas, ciuman panas itu akhirnya menjadi beringas bagi mereka berdua, Anko membuka kemeja Kakashi, dan Kakashi pun membuka kemeja Anko. Mereka akhirnya melakukan sex untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sudah 3 jam Sakura menunggu, Kakashi tidak kunjung datang, dia terus menerus menatap jam tangannya, selagi menunggu Kakashi, dia mendengarkan i-pod dengan tenang, sampai ada seseorang menegurnya.

"Heii, kamu yang kemarin kan?" tegur seorang pemuda sambil menepuk pundaknya.

Sakura menoleh, ternyata orang itu adalah laki-laki yang dia temui dikelas saat selesai test ujian masuk.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada dingin tapi penasaran.

"Menunggu." Jawab Sakura.

"Siapa?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum sambil menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya menandakan rahasia.

"Sasukeeee, kamu tiba-tiba lari erus menghilang, gimana siih, jadi tidak? Katanya kalau kamu keterima kita akan ke love hotel." Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah sambil memegang lengan laki-laki itu.

"Ah, ya…hei, aku duluan yah, atau kamu mau kutemani?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, pacarmu menunggumu tuh." Tunjuk Sakura pada wanita berambut merah.

"Heeee? Dia bukan pacarku, yasudahlah, ayo Karin." Ajak Sasuke.

"Heii, siapa wanita itu? Cantik sekali… incaran barumu yah?" Tanya Karin sambil berjalan disamping Sasuke.

"Enak saja, jangan samakan dia dengan kalian." Sewot Sasuke.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke melirik kembali Sakura yang sedang mendengarkan i-podnya sambil senyum-senyum, entah kenapa itu juga membuat wajah dingin Sasuke ikut tersenyum kecil.

Malam pun tiba, Kakashi sedang memakai pakaiannya yang berantakan.

"Haaa? Sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Anko.

"Ya, sudah malam, aku takut orang tuamu datang dan melihat kita seperti ini, bisa bahaya." Ucap Kakashi.

"Hehehehe, tidak apa, biar kita langsung dinikahkan." Kata Anko ngasal.

"Hahaha, baiklah…aku pulang dulu yah." Kata Kakashi sambil mencium kening kekasihnya itu.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan, sesampai dirumah telepon aku yah." Ucap Anko.

Kakashi tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan rumah kekasihnya, begitu Kakashi berjalan menuju rumahnya, pikirannya masih teringat akan janjinya pada Sakura untuk bertemu ditempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

'_Sudah malam juga, tidak mungkin dia masih disana.'_ Pikir Kakashi yang berjalan menuju tempat itu. Tetapi betapa terkejutnya Kakashi ketika melihat Sakura masih duduk disitu sambil masih dengan i-podnya.

'_Dia masih disini?'_ pikir Kakashi.

Kakashi langsung berlari kearah Sakura, dan begitu Sakura melihat kakahsi, dia langsung berdiri dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Ketika Kakashi melihat senyum Sakura yang begitu tulus, Kakashi langsung reflek memeluknya.  
"Bodoooh! Kenapa masih disini?" bentak Kakashi.

"Karena aku kan berjanji akan menunggumu disini." Jawab Sakura dengan nada riang.

Kakashi memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya, sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura, bahkan Sakura tidak marah sama sekali, dan lagi Skaura tidak menanyakan kenapa Kakashi begitu telat.

"Kau… wanita yang unik." Ucap kakashi.

"Masa sih? Kalau kamu yang bilang aku unik, aku senang." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Ahahahahahaa, baiklah…aku kalaah, sekarang, katakan padaku, ada apa?" ucap Kakashi dengan lembut.

"Pertama, kamu tidak mau mengucapkan selamat padaku? Aku diterima loh." Kata Sakura.

"Oh iya, selamat yaaa." Ucap Kakashi mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Hanya begitu? Tidak ada ciuman selamat?" Tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

Kakashi langsung memerah begitu Sakura berkata begitu, lalu dengan mata tertutup, Kakashi ciuman kecil pada bibir mungil Sakura. Tingkah Kakashi seperti orang yang tidak pernah ciuman saja.

"Kakashi…" panggil Sakura. "Maksud aku kan bukan di bibir."

"Ah…ahahhaa…Maaf." Ucap Kakashi dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hahahahaa, tidak apa, aku senang kok." Kata Sakura."Sudah malam, aku harus pulang, terima kasih yaaa."

Sakura berpamitan lalu pergi dengan lari sambil melompat, seperti anak kecil yang sedang bahagia.

'Hhhh, apa yang kulakukan sih.' Pikir Kakashi.

Kakashi sangat bingun dengan kepribadian Sakura, dia tidak menanyakan tentang ciumannya dengan Anko saat disekolah, tidak bertanya kenapa Kakashi bisa setelat itu, juga tidak marah sama sekali, malah dia tertawa dan tersenyum dengan lembut, bahkan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Kepribadian Sakura membuat hati Kakashi tak karuan.

"Nona Sakuraaa! Kenapa pulang malam sekaliiii? " teriak Tenten pada Sakura yang baru tiba dirumahnya.

"Tenten, kalau marah-marah terus kau bisa cepat tua loh, lagipula aku tidak apa-apa, aku juga minum obat teratur kok." Ucap Sakura mengejek Tenten.

"Nona, apa ada kejadian yang menyenangkan? Sepertinya anda senang sekali." Tanya Tenten.

"Ya, sangat menyenangkan." Jawab Sakura dengan senyumnya.

Tenten menghela nafasnya sammbil tersenyum, dia sangat senang kalau Nonanya juga senang, karena sudah lama sekali Tenten tidak melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu bahagia ini, kalau boleh Tenten tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu bahagia, Tenten bersumpah akan menjaga kebahagiaan Nonanya itu.

Tiba saatnya masuk sekolah baru, seragam baru dan lingkungan baru, Sakura duduk ditepi jendela kelas, suasana kelas begitu ramai, tapi Sakura malah menyendiri di pinggir kelas, melamun kearah luar jendela sambil mendengarkan i-pod kesayangannya, wajahnya yang melamun sambil tersenyum itu membuat para pria di kelasnya terpesona.

"Heii, kalian sudah tahu belum? Kalau Sasuke Uchiha masuk kelas ini?"

"Iyaaa, waaah beruntung sekali aku masuk kelas ini."

"Tapi kabarnya dia sangat menyeramkan yah?"

"Ah tidak apa, yang penting tampan."

"Waktu SMP dulu, dia kan ketua geng di SMP nya."

"Mudah-mudahan di SMA ini dia menjadi ketuanya juga."

"Tapi katanya, dia itu playboy loh, pacarnya banyak."

"Tidak, apa…aku mau kok jadi salah satu pacarnya."

"Kyaaaa…kyaaaa…kyaaaaaa"

Begitu para wanita berisik membicarakan Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sasuke datang membuka pintu kelas dan diikuti oleh teman-temannya, Sasuke memasuki kelas dengan wajahnya yang dingin, begitu dia melihat Sakura, dia langsung menempatkan dirinya duduk disamping Sakura, dan langusng menundukkan kepalanya menempel kemeja dan tangannya.

"Heiii, Sasukeee, baru datang masa kau mau tidur." Ucap temannya yang berambut pirang itu.

"Berisik, aku lemah terhadap pagi." Jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke bukan lemah terhadap pagi, tapi dengan diam-diam, Sasuke memandangi wajah Sakura yang sedang mendengarkan i-podnya dan tidak melihatnya itu, Sasuke terpesona oleh sosok Sakura, dia merasa bahwa Sakura berbeda dari wanita-wanita yang selama ini dia temui. Dan lagi, Sasuke penasaran, lagu apa yang bisa membuat wajah Sakura berseri-seri seperti itu.

Sangat kebetulan, pelajaran pertama adalah olah raga, semua kelas pergi ke lapangan, jadi semua bisa saling kenal satu sama lain, tapi tidak ada yang mau mendekati Sakura, bagi Sakura hal ini sudah biasa dari kecil.

"Heiii, kamu Haruno kan? Yang pernah bermain Piano saat pembukaan hotel berbintang 5 itu?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang.

"Ya, itu aku." Jawab Sakura dengan ramah.

"Waah, aku Ino…Yamanaka Ino, saat itu aku benar-benar terpesona dengan permainanmu." Kata Ino sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura sangat kaget, karena baru pertama kali ada cewek yang begitu berani menatapnya dan mengajak ngobrol langsung.

"Salam kenal yah, Yamanaka." Ucap Sakura dengan ramah.

"Bukan, bukan, bukan…panggil aku Ino, oke Sakura." Kata Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Oke, Ino." Jawab Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Berkumpuuuul" teriak sang guru. "Pelajaran hari ini adalah lari 100 meter berpasangan, ayo pilih pasangan kalian."

"Ah, pak guru, tertinggal sesuatu dikelas." Izin Sasuke.

"Cepat ambil." Kata sang guru.

Sasuke berlari menuju kelas, begitu sampai dikelas, dia mengambil handbandnya, sebenarnya itu tidak penting, yang dia inginkan adalah, mendengar apa lagu yang membuat Sakura begitu tersipu. Akhirnya dengan berani Sasuke menghampiri meja Sakura.

"Ah, aku mau ambil ikat rambutku dulu dikelas, aku kekelas dulu sebentar yah." Ucap Sakura pada Ino.

"Ya, jangan lama-lama." Kata Ino

Sasuke perlahan mengambil i-pod di laci Sakura, lalu ketika dia melihat daftar lagunya, hanya ada satu lagu disitu dan judulnya adalah 'recording'.

'_Recording?'_ pikir Sasuke. Akhirnya karena penasaran, dia memutar rekaman itu, dan betapa kagetnya, ternyata itu bukanlah rekaman lagu.

'_Bodoooh! Kenapa masih disini?" _

"_Karena aku kan berjanji akan menunggumu disini." _

"_Kau… wanita yang unik." _

"_Masa sih? Kalau kamu yang bilang aku unik, aku senang."_

"_Ahahahahahaa, baiklah…aku kalaah, sekarang, katakan padaku, ada apa?" "Pertama, kamu tidak mau mengucapkan selamat padaku? Aku diterima loh." _

"_Oh iya, selamat yaaa." _

"_Hanya begitu? Tidak ada ciuman selamat?"_

"_Kakashi…" _

"_Maksud aku kan bukan di bibir."_

"_Ah…ahahhaa…Maaf."_

Itulah yang Sasuke dengar, Sasuke sangat terkejut, kenapa rekaman sesimple ini bisa membuat Sakura tersipu, lagipula siapa itu Kakashi dia tidak tahu, yang jelas Sasuke sadar. Ada seseorang yang memandangnya dari arah pintu, ketika Sasuke menoleh, dia melihat Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu memergoki Sasuke yang sedang mendengarkan i-podnya.

* * *

akhirnya update chapter 2, hehehehheee... chapter selanjutnya akan diusahan update secepat mungkin, oh iya... aku butuh saran dari kalian semua, menurut kalian, Sasuke aku buat jadi orang biasa atau dia sama-sama berasal dari orang kaya , seperti Sakura?

ditunggu sarannya yaaaah...makasiiih

thank you reviewnya, review kalian tuh selalu ngebuat aku semangat untuk update...^^

luv u..mmuuaahhh


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Nauto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang berada di dekat mejanya dan mendengarkan i-podnya tanpa sepengetahuannya, lalu Sakura mendekati Sasuke, dia tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya ingin mengambil ikat rambutnya yang tertinggal di tasnya, begitu dia sudah mengambil ikat rambutnya, Sakura pergi mengacuhkan Sasuke yang sudah mematung dari tadi.

'_?, K… Kenapa dia tidak marah? Kenapa dia tidak bertanya sedang apa aku disini dengan i-podnya?'_ Sasuke terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'_J…Jangan-jangan dia akan menyebarkan ke seluruh orang kalau aku mengambil i-podnya secara lancang!'_ karena panic, Sasuke langsung mengembalikan i-pod kedalam laci Sakura kembali, dan berlari kelapangan, begitu dia sampai di lapangan, dia melihat Sakura sedang berlari bersama Ino, Dan tidak ada reaksi yang aneh dari teman-temannya.

"Hei, Sasuke… ngapain saja sih kamu? Lama sekali?" Tanya sahabatnya yang berambut pirang itu.

"Ha? T…Tidak…" Sasuke menjawab sambil memandang Sakura yang berlari, dia masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa Sakura bisa cuek begitu saja.

"Heiii, heiii…lihat, itu kak Kakashi!" teriak salah satu siswi yang sedang beristirahat.

"Kyaaaaa, tampan sekaliii."

"Eh, siapa itu yang disampingnya?"

"Itu kak Anko, dia ketua klub memanah wanita, cantik yah, mereka pacaran loh."

'_Kakashi? Kakashi?'_ Sasuke berfikir, sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama itu. Setelah dia berfikir lebih dalam.

"Aaaahhhh!" teriak Sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sahabatnya.

'_Iya, Kakashi itu nama yang kudengar di i-pod Sakura! Tapi… kudengar Kakashi mencium bibir Sakura, tapi katanya dia pacaran dengan wanita itu.' _Sasuke berfikir dengan wajah yang berubah-ubah. _'Aaaakkhhh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Lagipula kenapa aku peduli? Itu bukan urusanku.'_ Ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Sasuke, jauh-jauh dariku! Aku malu dekat-dekat denganmu" ucap sahabat Sasuke.

"Hei, Naruto… bisa tolong aku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Kau kan sangat ahli mengumpulkan data tentang wanita-wanita cantik, bisa tolong aku cari tahu informasi tentang seseorang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada berbisik.

"Waaah, mau ganti lagi yah? Siapa? Siapa?" kata Naruto dengan semangat.

"Sakura Haruno." Jawab Sasuke.

"…" Naruto terdiam mendengar nama yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, bisa tidak?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada serius.

"Kalau dia, aku sudah ada datanya." Jawab Naruto.

"Haa? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Sebelum memberi tahu Sasuke, Naruto melirik ke semua arah dan menarik Sasuke ke tempat yang tidak ada orang berkumpulnya.

"Sini, aku berani memberi tahumu karena aku di backing olehmu, kau harus janji, kalau ada apa-apa denganku, siapkan 5 pengawal untukku." Ucap Naruto.

"Iyaaa, Iyaaaa jangankan 5, 10 pun akan kukasih, sekarang cepat beri tahu." Ucap Sasuke jengkel.

"Begini, Sakura itu berasal dari keluarga terhormat, kau tahu kan keluarga Haruno? Walaupun mereka tidak terlalu terkenal, tapi kalau keluargamu pasti kenal." Kata Naruto.

"Hmmm…. Haruno yah? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya, tapi aku lupa." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sakura itu sangat pandai bermain piano, dulu dia pernah diundang untuk menjadi pengiring piano di acara pembukaan resmi hotel, dan lagi sejak dulu dia tidak pernah punya teman, tidak ada yang berani menegurnya, karena banyak yang berfikiran, _'Sakura mana mau berteman dengan kita yang berasal dari keluarga biasa saja.' _Begitu." Ucap Naruto sambil meniru bicara anak perempuan.

"Begitu, lalu?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih penasaran.

"Dia tidak punya saudara, dia hanya dekat dengan kepala pelayan mereka yang bernama Tenten." Kata Naruto.

"Apa dia punya pacar?"

"Tidak, hanya saja dulu dia pernah berpacaran, tapi… " Naruto menghentikan omongannya.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini benar-benar penasaran.

"HEIII KALIAN BERDUA! CEPAT KEMARI! GILIRAN KALIAN BERLARII!" teriak sang Guru dari kejauhan.

"Aaaah, sial! Nanti kita lanjutkan Naruto." Ucap Sasuke yang berlari kembali ke lapangan.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto.

Mereka berdua berlari keliling lapangan, selagi berlari, Sasuke memergoki Sakura yang sedang memandangi Kakashi bersama Anko di lorong dengan tatapn sedih, baru kali ini Sasuke melihat Sakura memasang wajah sedih. Akhirnya pelajaran pun selesai, saatnya istirahat, Sasuke tidak melihat Sakura dikelas, dia penasaran dimana Sakura berada, dan dia pun bertanya pada Ino.

"Hei, kamu… lihat dimana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang menghampiri Ino di kursinya.

"Tidak, tadi dia keluar sambil membawa i-podnya, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana." Jawab Ino. "Dan satu lagi, namaku bukan hei, tapi Ino."

"Ah, iya… kalu begitu terima kasih ya, Ino." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung berlari keluar.

"Sasuke ya… Hhhh, sayang dia playboy, kalau tidak, aku pasti akan mendekatinya." Kata Ino menghela nafas.

Sasuke berlari, dia memikirkan dimana keberadaan Sakura, kalau dia membawa i-podnya, sudah pasti dia akan mendengarkannya ditempat yang sepi dan jarang dikunjungi banyak orang, tentu saja tempat itu adlaah atap sekolah. Sasuke berlari menuju atap, dan ketika dia membuka pintunya, benar saja, dia melihat Sakura sedang berdiri dipagar sambil memejamkan matanya dan i-pod yang terpasang di telinganya.

Sasuke bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia suka sekali mendnegar percakapan yang begitu singkat itu, dan apa sebenarnya hubungan Sakura dan Kakashi. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memandangi Sakura dulu dari jauh, dia sendiri menikmati pemandangan itu, wajah Sakura yang tersipu, dan rambutnya yang tertiup angin, membuatnya makin mempesona, bahkan seorang Sasuke penasaran terhadapnya.

Setelah sedikit puas memandangi Sakura, Sasuke perlahan mendekati Sakura dan menepuk pundaknya, Sakura terkejut dan menoleh.

"Kamu?" kata Sakura.

"Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sasuke memperkenalkan diri.

"Ya aku tahu." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kau, Sakura Haruno kan?" Tanya Sasuke."Kenapa berada disini? Tidak bersama teman-temanmu yang lain?"

"Kamu sendiri? Sedang apa disini? Tidak bersama si pirang?" kata Sakura membalikkan pertanyaan yang membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Hei… apa kamu tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" kata Sasuke.

"Seperti apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah lancang mendengarkan isi didalam i-podmu, seharusnya kamu marah! Atau menegurku!." Sewot Sasuke.

"Kamu sendiri… tidak bertanya, siapa pemilik suara laki-laki didalam rekamanku?" Sakura mengucapkan itu dengan wajah tersenyum, senyum yang sangat tenang.

"A…Aku tidak mengerti dirimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak meminta kau untuk mengerti, lagi pula… kita tidak saling kenal kan, jadi buat apa kau mempermasalahkannya." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke dengan tenang, tapi itu justru membuat Sasuke jengkel, baru kali ini dia diperlakukan cuek oleh seorang wanita.

"Dia… Kakashi kan? Senior kita." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura menoleh, Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura, lalu Sakura tersenyum menandakan membenarkan tebakan Sasuke.

"K..Kenapa? Kakashi sudah punya pacar bukan? Tapi kenapa dia menciummu?" Tanya Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa dia begitu sewot, melihat ketenangan Sakura, itu membuat Sasuke risih."Dan lagi, kenapa kau begitu senang hanya dengan mendengarkan rekaman simple itu!"

"Sasuke… " panggil Sakura dengan lembut sambil menghampiri Sasuke. "Apa kamu pikir dengan status selingkuh aku bisa bertemu dengannya semauku? Hanya mendengar suaranya saja, aku sudah senang."

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti kalian akan ketahuan?" bentak Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu memusingkannya, aku sudah siap segala resikonya." Jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa kau memberi tahuku? Kau tidak takut aku akan membocorkannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam dan melihat kearah Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Silahkan." Jawab Sakura sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Siaaal! Kenapa aku jadi merasa kesal! " sewot Sasuke sambil memukul tembok.

Sakura berjalan dilorong sekolah, dan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang, bukan karena Sasuke menguntit, tapi karena memang tujuan mereka sama akan kembali ke kelas, begitu melewati lorong kelas 3, Sakura melihat Kakashi yang sedang dipeluk oleh Anko dan dikelilingi teman-temannya.

"Heiii anak kelas 1, kau cantik sekali siiih." Goda salah satu teman Kakashi.

Sakura hanya menunduk memberi hormat pada mereka, sedangkan Anko melihat ekspresi Kakashi yang berubah menjadi pilu, melihat Sakura yang begitu sopan, orang yang menggoda Sakura tadi langsung segan pada Sakura, dan merasa tidak enak telah menggodanya.

'_Gila! Kalau aku jadi Kakashi, sudah kupukul orang tadi!'_ gumam Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Kakashi, kau kenapa?" Tanya Anko.

"Tidak…tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kakashi.

"Anak itu, yang memergoki kita ciuman kan?" Tanya Anko. "Dia cantik sekali yah."

"Ya…" jawab Kakashi sambil menatap sosok Sakura dari belakang. "Sangat cantik."

"Hei, heiiii… jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padanya yaaah?" ejek Anko.

"Bicara apa kamu ini." Bantah Kakashi.

"Hahahaha, nanti aku akan mendemo kan klub memanah dikelas satu, kamu ikut yah, kamu kan ketua klub memanah cowok." Ucap Anko.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kakashi.

Begitu sampai dikelas, guru memasuki kelas dan mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Bagi kalian yang belum memilih klub, hari ini ada perkenalan dari masing-masing ketua klub, ayo silahkan masuk." Ucap sang guru.

Begitu Kakashi dan Anko memasuki kelas, mata Sasuke terbelalak begitu pula Sakura.

"Haiiii, aku Anko ketua klub memanah putri, dan ini Kakashi, ketua klub memanah putra, apa disini ada yang berminat untuk mendaftar?" Tanya Anko dengan semangat.

"Kyaaaaaaaa, Kak Kakashi tampan sekaliiiii." Teriak para siswi.

Kakashi menoleh kearah Anko yang tersenyum licik. _'Ini tujuannya membawaku kesini.'_ Pikir Kakashi.

Mata Kakashi terkejut ketika Sakura mengangkat tangannya, menandakan Sakura ingin masuk klub memanah, begitu Sasuke melihat Sakura mengangkat tangannya, Sasuke mengikuti Sakura mengangkat tangannya juga.

"Kyaaaa, Sasuke juga ikuut, aku juga ikuut."

"Aku jugaaa"

"Akuu juaaa, aku ingin melihat dia dan Kak Kakashi bersaing memanah."

Seluruh siswi rebut ingin mendaftar klub memanah.

"Baiklah, yang tertarik, diharapkan datang keruangan klub sepulang sekolah nanti." Ucap Anko. "Terima kasih."

Begitu mereka keluar, Anko keluar terlebih dahulu dengan langkahnya yang riang, sedangkan Kakashi memperlambat langkahnya dan menyempatkan menoleh kearah Sakura, lalu tersenyum kecil, hanya sebuah senyuman kecil bisa membuat Sakura tersipu lebih hebat lagi, dan itu membuat Sasuke kesal.

Akhirnya bel pelajaran terakhirpun telah usai, Sakura bersiap-siap untuk pergi keruangan klub memanah, didalam perjalanannya keruangan itu, tiba-tiba ada yang menariknya kebawah tangga, dan itu adalah Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukai Kakashi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Awalnya memang tidak ada, tapi lama-kelamaan aku penasaran padamu, kenapa kau mau menjadi selingkuhannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena aku tidak bisa jadi yang pertama." Jawab Sakura dengan tenang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari orang lain? Agar kau bisa menjadi yang pertama?" Sasuke perlahan menjadi sewot.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi yang pertama untuk orang yang tidak kucintai." Jawab Sakura dengan tegas, mendengar jawaban Sakura, jantung Sasuke berdetak dengan cepat, dia berdebar-debar, baru kali ini dia bertemu wanita seperti Sakura.

"Kenapa diam? Kau berfikir aku murahan? Aku tidak keberatan." Ucap Sakura sambil meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, tidak, Sasuke tidak menganggap Sakura murahan, justru dia malah mengagumi Sakura yang mencintai Kakashi dengan tulus, saat itu dia sadar, dia menyukai Sakura, dia ingin membuat Sakura berpaling padanya, apapun sampai di ruangan klub, Sakura bertemu dengan Anko.

"Ah, kamu, tertarik juga untuk masuk klub ini, siapa namamu?" Tanya Anko.

"Sakura Haruno," jawab Sakura. "Kakak cantik yah."

"Ah, kamu bisa saja, aku tidak secantik kamu, aku malah iri dengan rambut panjangmu, tapi pacarku bilang aku lebih bagus pendek." Ucap Anko sambil malu-malu.

Sakura terdiam saat Anko mengucapkan itu, lalu dia memegang rambutnya, Anko yang sedang berbicara dengan siswi lain tidak menyadari wajah Sakura yang berubah menjadi dingin.

Setelah selesai dengan perkenalan klub, Sakura pulang sendiri, dia sangat puas memandangi Kakashi saat di klub tadi, karena itu, wajahnya kembali seperti semula, selagi diperjalanan, Sasuke mencegatnya yang sedang berjalan sendiri.

"Mau tahu cara agar tidak ketahuan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa pedulimu? Tolong jangan campuri urusanku." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke, lalu Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura sehingga langkah Sakura terhenti.

"Aku menyukaimu… sejak pertama kali bertemu, saat senja itu, aku sudah terpesona padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke. "Sudah berapa wanita yang kau ucapkan seperti itu? Maaf, aku hanya mencintai Kakashi."

"Tidak apa, pacaranlah denganku, walau hanya untuk cover, agar hubunganmu dengan Kakashi tidak ketahuan." Tawar Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti berfikir sejenak, dia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke tadi, Sakura menatap mata Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya dengan serius.

"Aku serius, aku akan berusaha agar kau juga menyukaiku, sampai saat itu tiba, kau boleh menggunakanku sebagai tamengmu." Ucap Sasuke.

* * *

waaaah, makasih yaaah, saran kalian sangat bermanfaat, dan juga usul-usulnya membuat saya lebih terinspirasi... makasih buat semuanya yaaah...

chapter berikutnya ngga kalah cepetnya kok sama yang sekarang, hehheee...di tunggu yaaah...^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Saat itu, hanya suara angin yang terdengar berhembus, melewati beberapa helai rambut Sakura yang panjang itu, penawaran Sasuke, sudah pasti akan membuatnya sangat untung.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Sakura.

"Haaa? Kenapaa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada kecewa.

"Kalau kau jadi pacarku, kau pasti akan meminta ciuman dariku, dan berakhir dalam permintaan berhubungan sex, aku tidak mau." Ucap Sakura.

"Hahahahahahaa, kau memang menarik, jadi, apa kau masih virgin?" ledek Sasuke.

"Tentu saja! Dan aku akan melakukan pertama kali dengan orang yang kucintai!" jawab Sakura dengan tegas.

Jawaban Sakura benar-benar membuat Sasuke semakin suka padanya, lalu Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hahahahahaa…..HAHAHAHAHA, hebaaat, sangat hebaaat!" ucap Sasuke sambil berteriak.

Sakura terheran melihat Sasuke tertawa seperti itu, lalu dia mengambil kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu disitu lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Ini, hubungilah dia, aku rasa kau butuh psikolog." Kata Sakura dan langsung pergi.

Sasuke terdiam, dia menerima kertas itu dan melihat tulisan Sakura yang sangat rapi, harga dirinya seperti dibuang ke tempat sampah, baru pertama kali dia menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang wanita, bukan hanya di tolak, bahkan wanita yang disukainya menyuruhnya mendatangi psikolog.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Naruto yang sangat kencang dan panjang sambil guling-guling.

"Berisik kau Naruto!" ucap Sasuke.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke pergi ke tempat Naruto untuk menceritakan semuanya, tapi dia menyesal telah mengatakannya pada si pirang ini, karena alhasil Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha…ahaaa…ahahahaa…. Seorang Sasuke? Ditolak? Dengan cara seperti itu pula?" ucap Naruto ditengah-tengah tawanya.

"Mati saja kau!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Hahahaa, maaf… maaf…. " ucap Naruto yang berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ketahui lagi?"

"Dulu, siapa pacarnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hhhmmm, dulu itu dia punya pacar, tapi tidak bertahan lama, tidak ada yang tahu kenapa mereka bubar." Kata Naruto.

"Begitu ya, " Sasuke berfikir, kenapa Sakura begitu misterius. Naruto yang melihat sahabatnya tertarik pada wanita dengan serius pun ikut senang.

"Aku senang, akhirnya kau menemukan wanita yang benar-benar kau suka." Ucap Naruto.

"Ya, kau tahu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hei, kemarin… apa yang kau lakukan di hotel dengan Karin?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada meledek.

"Hhhh, kau tahu kan, walaupun aku suka ganti-ganti pasangan, bukan berarti aku akan melakukan sex dengan mereka, aku hanya ingin melakukannya dengan wanita yang kucintai, saat di hotel, Karin memaksaku untuk melakukan itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Lalu?"

"Kutinggal saja, dia terus menerus meneriaki namaku, akhirnya kusuruh security mengusirnya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ahahahahahahaa, tentu saja, hotel itu kan milikmu, lagipula, kenapa kau mau sih diajak ke hotel?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tadinya aku ingin merayakan diterimanya aku masuk SMA, tapi tidak ada yang datang, bahkan kau tidak datang!" sewot Sasuke.

"Ha? Aku kan tidak diundang!" sewot Naruto balik.

"Jangan bohong! Kata Karin dia sudah menghubungi semuanya dan tidak ada yang bisa datang, lalu dia bilang kau malas datang." Kata Sasuke.

"Brengsek! Dasar wanita sialan! Dia mengadu domba kita!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Heh, sayangnya dia tidak berhasil." Kata Sasuke.

"Hahahahhahaaa." Mereka berdua tertawa di kamar Naruto.

Malam itu Sasuke berencana menginap dirumah Naruto, mereka membicarakan tentang Sakura sepanjang malam.

"Entah kenapa, kalau aku melihat Sakura,seperti ada suatu kerapuhan yang dia tutupi dengan ketenangannya." Kata Sasuke pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, Naruto." Panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Aku pasti akan membuat Sakura menyukaiku," ucap Sasuke dengan percaya diri yang tinggi. "Pasti."

Naruto memandang sahabatnya itu dengan wajah kagum dan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sasuke kau kereen sekaliiii, aku makin mencintaimuu!" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Aaarrgghh, menjauh dariku! Kau menjijikan!" kata Sasuke sambil menahan Naruto yang akan memeluknya.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang sudah berada di rumahnya sedang menikmati makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja tiba, Sakura dengan sangat sopan melahap makanannya.

"Sakura, ada kejadian apa hari ini disekolahmu sayang?" Tanya sang ayah.

"Tidak ada yang special." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ingat ya Sakura, jangan sembarangan berteman, ibu tidak mau kau terpengaruh dengan hal-hal yang buruk." Ucap sang ibu.

"Ibumu benar, kau harus bergaul dengan orang yang sejajar dengan kita." Sambung sang ayah.

"Iya, aku mengerti, aku sudah selesai, bolehkah aku kembali ke kamar?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah senyumnya dan sopan.

"Kembalilah, jangan lupa minum obatmu." Kata sang ibu.

Sakura kembali ke kamarnya, dia menutup pintu kamarnya dan menyender di pintu, lalu dia menghela nafas, kemudian dia melihat i-pod diatas mejanya dan mengambilnya untuk didengarkan, hiburannya saat ini hanyalah suara Kakashi. Suara Kakashi yang hanya bisa menenangkannya, wajahnya kembali bersemangat ketika mendengar suara Kakashi.

Keesokan paginya, Sakura bangun seperti biasa, seluruh pelayan yang melayaninya telah berada di kamarnya.

"Pagi Nona." Sapa para pelayan.

"Pagi, ng..ayah dan ibu…" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Mereka sudah pergi lagi, dan katanya mreka akan kembali bulan depan." Lapor salah satu pelayan.

"Begitu ya." Keluh Sakura.

Sangat menyedihkan, 2 minggu lagi dia akan berulang tahun, tapi dia tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama kedua orang tuanya, seklainya dirayakan, itu sekalian dengan perayaan urusan bisnis. Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya, lalu dia segera bangkit untuk bersiap-siap berangkat kesekolah.

"Mana Tenten?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tenten pergi kerumah sepupu anda, katanya dia dipanggil untuk urusan penting." Lapor pelayan yang lain.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat yah." Pamit Sakura.

Sakura berjalan menuju stasiun, begitu sampai, dia melihat Kakashi berdiri dipintu stasiun.

"Kakashi?" ucap Sakura yang terbingung sambil berlari menghampiri Kakashi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura pada Kakashi.

"Begini… maaf, aku tidak memperhatikanmu saat disekolah." Ucap Kakashi dengan malu-malu.

Sakura sangat bahagia saat itu, dia tidak menyangka kalau Kakashi juga memperdulikannya.

"Kakashi." Panggil Sakura. "Hari ini, kita bolos yuk."

Kakashi terkejut mendengar ajakan Sakura, lalu Kakashi menyetujui usul Sakura, mereka bolos sekolah, pergi ketempat kemana tidak ada yang mengenal mereka, sambil berpegangan tangan selayaknya pasangan yang normal.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Kita ke pantai, aku ingin sekali kesana bersama orang yang kusayang." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka memasuki kereta yang menuju pantai, mereka duduk berdua sambil berpegangan tangan, saat itu Sakura merasa bahagia, dia ingin sekali waktu berhenti seperti itu, sampai-sampai dia melupakan apa yang Sasuke tawarkan kemarin padanya. Begitu sampai di pantai, Sakura mengajak Kakashi ke tepi dan bermain air disana, mereka bermain sampai puas.

"Sakura, kita kesana yuk." Ajak kakashi menuju kuil.

"Ayo." Jawab Sakura.

Begitu mereka sampai di kuil, mereka melihat ada seseorang yang berjualan didekat sana, beberapa pernak-pernik yang lucu dan itu membuat Sakura tertarik, karena insting wanita, Sakura menghampiri orang itu dan melihat-lihat pernak-pernik yang dia jual.

"Waaah, lucu sekaliii." Ucap Sakura.

Melihat wajah Sakura yang berseri, Kakashi tersenyum lembut, lalu dia melihat ada sebuah kalung berbentuk hati berwarna pink, tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Kakashi membelinya.

"Ayo Sakura," ajak Kakashi. "Kita berdoa di kuil itu."

"Ok." Jawab Sakura.

Ketika mereka sampai di kuil, Kakashi melihat Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan serius, dia bertanya-tanya, apa yang Sakura doakan.

"Apa yang kau doakan?" Tanya Kakashi ketika Sakura selesai berdoa.

"Hehehehe, rahasia." Ucap Sakura dengan usil.

Lalu mereka menulis dikertas untuk sebuah permohonan dan menggantungkannya di dahan pohon. Matahari pun mulai terbenam, mereka yang sudah puas dan lelah akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang, Kakashi mengantarnya kerumah, dan sesampainya didepan rumah.

"Kakashi, terima kasih ya, aku sangat sennag hari ini." Ucap Sakura.

Begitu Sakura membalikkan badannya, Kakashi memeluknya dari belakang, dan mencium pipi Sakura.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Kakashi dengan lembut.

Begitu Sakura sadar, sebuah kalung telah melingkar di lehernya, ketika Sakura menoleh kearah Kakashi, dia meneteskan air mata, Sakura menatap sosok Kakashi yang sedang berjalan.

'_Tidak bisa… ternyata aku memang menginginkannya… Ya Tuhan… tolong aku.' _Hisak Sakura yang menangis.

Akhirnya sampai pagi hari tiba kembali, Sakura yang baru sampai disekolah langsung mendengar kabar yang mengguncang.

"Heeeiii, kalian sudah dengar belum? Katanya kak Kakashi, dan kak Anko putus loh."

"Masa sih? Padahal mereka sangat serasi loh."

"Kok bisa sih?"

"Katanya kak Kakashi selingkuh."

Mendengar gossip tersebut Sakura kehilangan ketenangannya, bagaimana bisa Kakashi putus dengan Anko, selagi menutup ketakutannya, tiba-tiba Anko datang menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk dikelas.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Tanya Anko.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Anko dari belakang, melihat adegan itu, seluruh murid langsung heboh, jadilah bahan gossip yang paling hangat. Sasuke yang baru datang melihat Sakura berjalan dibelakang Anko yang wajahnya tidak bersahabat. Anko membawa Sakura ke taman belakang.

"Aku mau Tanya padamu, apa benar kau menyukai Kakashi?" Tanya Anko.

Sakura terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tapi Skaura tidak mau Anko tahu kalau ketenangannya hilang.

"Ya, benar… aku menyukainya, semua orang juga menyukainya." Jawab Sakura dengan tenang.

"Bukan itu maksudku, apa kamu ada hubungan khusus dengannya?" Tanya Anko to the point.

Sakura terdiam, melihat Sakura yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya membuat Anko kesal.

"Kau tahu, sudah berapa lama aku menjalin hubungan bersamanya? 2 TAHUN, SUDAH 2 TAHUN AKU BERSAMANYA DAN MENCINTAINYA, TAPI DALAM WAKTU SEKEJAP, KAU MENGAMBILNYA DARIKU!" bentak Anko pada Sakura.

"Kau tidak ada bukti." Kata Sakura.

"BUKTI? KAU MASIH MAU MINTA BUKTI?" bentak Anko. "INI, LIHAT INI!"

Anko melempar sebuah foto, dan foto itu adalah ketika Kakashi memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Sakura terkejut melihat foto itu.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau begiitu jahaat…" ucap Anko yang menangis.

"Maaf…aku…hanya mencintainya… aku tidak bermaksud merusak hubunganmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak bermaksud? Kau tahu apa yang Kakashi ucapkan padaku tadi malam?" kata Anko sambil menatap Sakura lemas.

"Dia bilang, dia selama ini hanya sayang padaku, tapi dia tidak mencintaiku, katanya dia telah menemukan wanita yang dicintainya, ketika aku Tanya siapa, dia tidak menjawab, ketika aku menebak dirimu dengan nada bercanda… dia juga tidak menjawab!" Anko makin menangis.

Melihat Anko menangis seperti itu, Sakura berlutut di depan Anko dan meminta maaf, seorang Nona muda Sakura berlutut untuk meminta maaf, kalau ibunya sampai tahu, sakura pasti akan dihukum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Anko.

"Aku minta maaf padamu, aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu." Ucap Sakura sambil menangis.

Anko yang tadinya berdiri, sekarang jadi ikut-ikutan berlutut, bukan karena ingin meminta maaf, tapi karena dia lelah.

"Akulah yang salah pada Kakashi, aku yang memaksanya untuk pacaran denganku, aku tahu resikonya akan seperti ini, suatu saat, Kakashi akan menemukan wanita yang benar-benar dicintainya." Ucap Anko dengan nada melemah.

Sakura menoleh menatap Anko, saat itu Sakura melihat Anko sangat dewasa, dia sangat mengagumi sosok Anko saat itu. Tiba-tiba Anko menoleh kearah Sakura dan menamparnya dengan sedikit keras.

"Setidaknya itu luapan kekesalanku, kalau aku membencimu, aku tidak akan bisa maju kedepan, maaf yah sudah membentakmu, sekarang… kau bebas bersama Kakashi" ucap Anko.

"Eh?" Sakura bingung, tidak mengerrti apa yang Anko ucapkan.

"Kalian saling suka kan? Atau kau ingin aku berubah pikiran?" Tanya Anko pada Sakura.

Sakura dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sangat tidak percaya, pria yang dia cintai akhirnya menjadi miliknya, akhirnya dia bisa menjadi nomor satu untuk Kakashi.

"Tunggu apa? sana temui si brengsek itu di atap! dia sedang merenung disana." ucap Anko.

Sakura bangkit dari berlututnya, dan membungkuk. "Kak, terima kasih banyak."

"Ya ya ya, sudah sana, aku malas melihatmu lama-lama." ucap Anko dengan nada mengesalkan.

Sakura tersenyum dan langsung berlari menuju atap, dia berlari sampai-sampai melupakan penyakitnya sendiri, tapi dia tidak peduli, saat ini yang dia inginkan hanyalah bertemu Kakashi, begitu sampai diatap, Sakura melihat sosok kakashi dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Kakashi merespon, dia memeluk Sakura kembali.

"Maaf aku lama menyadarinya," ucap Kakashi lembut pada Sakura. "Saat kemarin, aku baru sadar, kaulah yang kusuka."

Sakura menoleh kearah kakashi dengan air mata berlinang, lalu kakashi menghapus air matanya. "Aku mencintaimu." ucap Kakashi.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia mendengar pengakuan kakashi, begitu Kakashi ingin mencium Sakura, Sakura jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri, dia terjatuh dipelukan Kakashi sambil meremas dadanya.

* * *

hehehehehee, chapter ini maaf yah kalo bukan adegan romancenya SasuSaku, pasti banyak yang protes...=_=, tapi ini proses, maklumin yaaaah...

aku ngga bikin cerita ini panjang-panjang kok...

tapi, ngga tahu juga, tergantung nanti... hehehehehee... (plin-plan)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"SAKURAAA!" teriak Kakashi yang memegangi tubuh Sakura.

"Ukh…O..Obat…Obatku…di…tas…" rintih Sakura.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kakashi menggendong Sakura keruang kesehatan, dalam perjalanan menuju ruang kesehatan, dia bertemu dengan Ino yang sedang tidak sengaja melihat Sakura di gendong.

"Astaga Sakuraaa!" panggil Ino.

"Kau temannya Sakura? Tolong ambilkan obat yang ada di tas Sakura, cepat!" ucap Kakashi panic.

"B…Baik." Jawab Ino.

Sementara Kakashi membawa Sakura keruang kesehatan, Ino berlari ke kelas untuk mengambil obat. Begitu sampai kelas, Sasuke bingung melihat Ino yang tergesah-gesah dan mengorek-ngorek tas Sakura.

"Ino, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sakura… aku sedang mencari obatnya, dia pingsan dan sedang digendong oleh kak Kakashi keruang kesehatan." Ucap Ino.

"APA?" Sasuke dengan cepat langsung berlari menuju ruang kesehatan.

Ino yang dari tadi mencari obat Sakura akhirnya menemukan obat itu. "Ini dia" ucap Ino yang membaca obat itu. "Obat jantung?"

Ino tidak mau memperlambat waktu, dia segera berlari menuju Sakura, begitu sampai diruang kesehatan, terlihat disitu ada Kakashi, Sasuke dan guru kesehatan, Ino menyerahkan obat itu pada guru kesehatan, dan membantu Sakura menelan obat itu. Begitu Sakura menelan 2 butir obat, beberapa menit kemudian Sakura tertidur.

"Anak ini sakit jantung?" Tanya sang guru.

"Kami tidak tahu, dia tidak pernah menceritakannya pada kami." Jawab Ino.

"Baiklah, sepertinya dia harus pulang, alangkah lebih baiknya dia beristirahat dirumah." Ucap sang guru.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarnya." Ucap Kakashi.

"Tunggu dulu, aku saja yang mengantarnya, aku bisa telepon supirku untuk membawanya pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau…" ucap Kakashi mempertanyakan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Ah, aku temannya… jangan khawatir." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik dari pada harus naik kereta, kasihan Sakura." Ujar Kakashi.

"Tentu saja." Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku mengambil barang-barang Sakura dulu ya." Kata Ino yang langsung meninggalkan ruang kesehatan itu.

Selagi Ino mengambil barang-barang Sakura, Sasuke menelepon salah satu supirnya untuk datang kesekolah, dan 15 menit kemudian, mobilnya pun datang, Kakashi menggendong Sakura dan menempatinya di jok belakang, sementara Sasuke berada di depan.

"Sasuke, aku titip dia ya." Kata Kakashi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan malas.

Lalu mereka pun pergi, Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat kondisi Sakura, dia sangat bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, dan dengan cerobohnya, Sasuke membuka sabuk pengamannya dan meloncat kebelakang, ingin sekali supirnya memarahi tuannya itu, tapi dia tidak berani, bisa-bisa Sasuke langsung memecatnya.

Begitu Sasuke berada disamping Sakura, dia menggenggam tangan Sakura, dia melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang tidur dengan damai, lalu dengan sangat nekat, Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir mungil Sakura.

"Tidak akan kuserahkan," bisik Sasuke. "Tidak akan"

Sesampainya dirumah Sakura, Sasuke menggendongnya masuk kedalam, lalu dia disambut oleh para pelayan disana.

"Ya Tuhaaaaan! Nona Sakuraa? Ada apa?" teriak Tenten yang terkejut melihat Sakura tidak sadarkan diri.

"Dia pingsan, tadinya kesakitan, tapi begitu dikasih obat, dia langsung tertidur, makanya aku membawanya pulang." Jawab Sasuke dengan kalem, sosok Sasuke yang menggendong Sakura seperti pangeran, bahkan seluruh pelayan Sakura terpesona oleh Sasuke.

"Dimana kamarnya? Dan siapa dokter yang biasa menanganinya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kamarnya di lantai 2, mari saya antar, biar kusuruh pelayan yang lain untuk menelepon dokternya." Ucap Tenten.

Tenten menuntun Sasuke kekamar Sakura, begitu Tenten membuka kamar, Sasuke terpesona melihat kamar Sakura yang begitu rapi dan feminim, dia meletakkan Sakura dikasur lalu menggenggam tangannya sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Apa Tuan kekasih Nona?" Tanya Tenten.

Sasuke menoleh ketika Tenten bertanya, lalu pandangannya kembali pada wajah Sakkura yang sedang tertidur.

"Alangkah bahagianya kalau memang aku menjadi kekasihnya." Jawab Sasuke sambil mencium tangan Sakura.

"Tenten, dokternya sudah datang." Lapor salah satu pelayan.

"Ya, silahkan masuk." Ucap Tenten.

Begitu dokter masuk, Sasuke terkejut karena dokternya adalah seorang wanita, sang dokter menghampiri Sakura dan menepas tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan kau sentuh Sakuraku." Ucap sang dokter.

"Ahaha…haha…ha…Dokter Tsunade, dia temannya Sakura." Ucap tenten sambil tertawa canggung.

Tsunade tidak memperdulikan omongan Tenten, dia membuka kerah Sakura dan memeriksa detak jantungnya, lalu nadi di pergelangan tangan dan lehernya. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat ada luka jahitan di dada Sakura.

"Kapan dia pingsan?" Tanya Tsunade pada Sasuke.

"Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu." Jawab Sasuke.

"HHhhhh, anak ini… sudah kubilang homeschooling saja, dia tidak mau!" gerutu Tsunade.

"Ng… Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ragu.

"Kau temannya tapi tidak tahu?" kata Tsunade dengan sinis.

"Aku baru saja menjadi temannya, ehm.. teman sepihak mungkin, dan dia tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa, lagipula dia orang yang suka dengan kesendiriannya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Dulu, akulah yang membantu ibu Sakura melahirkan, bisa dibilang aku sahabat ibunya, dan ketika Sakura lahir, jantungnya tidak normal, begitu berumur 1 tahu, Sakura mulai sakit-sakitan, dan ternyata, jantungnya bocor, lalu aku melakukan cangkok jantung di tubuhnya, dengan resiko Sakura harus meminum obat seumur hidupnya, dan juga dia tidak boleh kelelahan, bisa seperti ini akibatnya." Jelas Tsunade.

Ketika Sasuke mendengar penjelasan Tsunade, dia merasa pilu, dan entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa dia menjadi semakin sayang pada Sakura, ingin melindunginya, melindungi jantungnya.

"Sebelum pingsan, apa yang Sakura lakukan?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku mendapatkan kabar dia pingsan dari salah satu temannya." Jawab Sasuke sambil memandang wajah Sakura.

Tsunade melihat bagaimana cara Sasuke memandang gadis yang sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu.

"Kau menyukai Sakura kan?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan tegas. "Aku mencintainya."

Tsunade terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sasuke dengan nada tegas dan tatapan yang lurus dan tajam, dia merasa lega, Sakura disukai oleh orang seperti Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku masih ada urusan, ini kartu namaku, kalau Sakura pingsan seperti ini lagi, kau bisa langsung menghubungiku." Ucap Tsunade.

Sasuke melihat sebuah kartu nama yang sangat elegan, lalu menyimpannya didalam dompet. Tsunade berpamitan untuk pergi, dan beberapa saat setelah Tsunade pergi, Sakura terbangun.

"Ngh…" Sakura membuka matanya, dan dia melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau…?" Tanya Sakura yang bingung kenapa ada Sasuke dirumahnya.

"Kau pingsan, jadi aku membawamu pulang, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu pingsan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada lembut.

"Aku… berlari…" ucap Sakura dengan pandangan ke langit-langit. "Berlari… mengejar sesuatu yang menjadi milikku."

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dengan tatapan penasaran, apa yang Sakura bicarakan.

"Kakashi… dia… milikku…" ucap Sakura yang menangis sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura, hati Sasuke merasa seperti diiris, apalagi melihat Sakura tersenyum bahagia, itu membuatnya muak, akhirnya Sasuke gelap mata, bahkan dia lupa kalau Sakura habis pingsan, Sasuke naik keatas kasur Sakura dan langsung menciumnya. Mata Sakura terbuka lebar karena terkejut, dia berusaha meronta dan mengeluarkan suara, tapi kesempatan itu malah jadi peluang bagi Sasuke untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura. Begitu Sakura merasakan mulutnya sangat basah, Sakura mendorong Sasuke, tapi tenaga Sasuke sangat kuat, akhirnya Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga menampar Sasuke dengan keras.

PLAAAK

Sasuke tidak bicara apa-apa, dia hanya terdiam dengan posisi masih diatas Sakura, dengan mata tertutup, merasakan tamparan Sakura di pipinya yang merah itu, tangan Sasuke menggenggam selimut Sakura dengan wajah yang menahan emosinya, lalu perlahan Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura.

"Aku… mencintaimu…" ucap Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sakura tercengang atas peernyataan Sasuke yang kini benar-benar serius, Sasuke beranjak dari kasur Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura, sebelum dia membuka pintu, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Semoga kau bahagia." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura yang masih kaget tidak dapat berfikir apa-apa, wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Keesokan harinya disekolah.

Sakura berjalan ke tempat loker sepatu, dan dia mendengar bisikan bisikan tidak enak disekelilingnya.

"Itu yang telah merebut Kakashi dari Anko?"

"Pantas saja, memang sih anggun, tapi sepertinya murahan."

Sakura mengabaikan bisikan itu dan menukar sepatunya di loker, begitu selesai, tiba-tiba seorang gadis menyenggol Sakura sampai dia terjatuh.

"Aaahhh." Rintih Sakura.

"Ah, maaf… kita tidak lihat kalau ada wanita cantik dan anggun sedang berdiri disitu." Ejek siswi yang menyenggol Sakura.

"Hiihihi, rasakan dia."

"Biar saja, habis menyebalkan sih."

Sakura tetap pada posisinya yang sedang terduduk dilantai, lalu ada sebuah tangan yang menjulur dihadapannya, dan ketika Sakura melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Sedang apa kamu? Ayo berdiri." Ucap Ino meraih lengan Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Balas Sakura dengan sopan.

"Hhhh, dasar… mereka itu sirik padamu, biarkan saja, nanti juga mereka bosan sendiri." Kata Ino sambil menolak pinggang.

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Ino, dia merasa lega Karena ada orang yang membelanya, akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju kelas, disitu Sakura melihat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berbincang-bincang, dan tanpa sengaja, mata mereka saling bertatapan, Sakura mencoba tersenyum pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke membuang mukanya, dan itu membuat Sakura shock.

"Oh iya, kemarin Sasuke mengantarmu pulang, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Ino.

"Jauh lebih baik." Jawab Sakura.

"Sebenarnya, kamu sakit apa sih?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Waktu kecil aku pernah cangkok jantung, jadi keadaan jantungku tidak stabil, makanya aku cepat terserang flu dan kalau aku terluka, masa penyembuhannya lambat, misalnya kalau tergores pisau." Jelas Sakura.

"Sakura… maaf aku bertanya yang aneh-aneh." Kata Ino yang merasa tidak enak.

"Hahaha, tidak apa, ini kan bagian dari diriku juga." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh iya, kemarin aku dapat pesan dari kak Kakashi, katanya istirahat nanti kau disuruh keatap." Ucap Ino.

"Ok, terima kasih ya Ino."

"Sama-sama."

Setelah pelajaran dimulai, Sasuke terus menerus memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang makin cantik, dia tidak melepaskan pandangannya terhadap wanita satu itu, sampai Naruto sahabatnya melemparkan secarcik kertas pada Sasuke yang bertuliskan.

'_Jangan mau kalah dari Kakashi! Rebut saja!'_

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat tulisan temannya yang berantakan itu, tapi dia sangat berterima kash karena Naruto mendukungnya habis-habisan. Ketika pelajaran selesai, Sakura langsung berlari keluar untuk bertemu Kakashi, sedangkan Sasuke hanya termenung dikelas.

"Kakashi." Panggil Sakura ketika sampai diatas, Kakashi menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku ignin Tanya, sabtu nanti kamu ada acara?" Tanya Kakashi kembali.

"Ada, orang tuaku diundang pesta di luar kota, dan aku harus hadir, kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak… aku ingin mengajakmu kencan." Ucap Kakashi malu-malu.

Sakura sangat bahagia ketika Kakashi mengajaknya kencan, dia tidak menyangka kalau dia dan Kakashi akan menjadi pasangan yang normal.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau minggu depannya lagi, hari sabtu aku ulang tahun." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh ya? Baiklah, kita rayakan bersama ya." Kata Kakashi sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Ya." Sakura menjawab dengan nada yang sangat riang.

Akhirnya mereka berukar nomor telepon dan Sakura kembali ke kelasnya, tapi belum sampai dikelas, Sakura sudah diseret oleh beberapa siswi ke toilet.

"Kau ini lama-lama menyebalkan yah!" bentak salah satu siswi.

"Untung kelas Kak Kakashi diatas, jadi kita bisa menatarmu!"

"Awas kalau berani mengadu padanya!"  
"Dengan cara apa sih kau merebut Kakashi? Pasti permainan sex mu sudah hebat yah, sampai-sampai Kakashi berpaling padamu!"

"Lagi pula, kenapa Kakshi malah memilihmu! Padahal aku juga menyukainya." Bentak siswi yang wajahnya lumayan cantik.

"Mungkin kau harus memperbaiki wajahmu yang sangat tidak enak dilihat itu dulu, baru bisa mendapatkan Kakashi." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah berani.

"Kurang ajar!"

BRUUUKKK

Sakura didorong keras oleh para siswi, dan ada yang mengunci tangan Sakura, lalu ada pula yang menjambak rambutnya dan menyiramnya dengan air, seluruh murid sangat heboh atas keributan di toilet wanita.

Lalu para siswi bertindak sangat keterlaluan, mereka menampar Sakura, mereka mengeroyok Sakura dengan sadis, sampai tindakan mereka berhenti karena.

PRAAAANG

Ketika mereka menoleh, Sasuke berdiri dibelakang dengan wajah yang sangat sinis dan tangan yang berdarah karena memukul kaca disitu, dengan spontan mereka melepaskan Sakura dan mematung. Sakura sendiri sedikit takut melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang begitu dingin sehingga dia tidak dapat bergerak, lalu Sasuke menghampirinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

"Aku akan melindungimu." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

Lalu Sasuke menggendong Sakura keluar untuk dibawa keruang kesehatan, seluruh murid hanya tercengang melihat perlakuan Sasuke yang begitu lembut pada Sakura.

"Wanita itu! Bahkan Sasukepun sampai tertarik padany!" geram salah satu siswi yang menyerang Sakura tadi.

"Ya ampuun Sakuraa? Kamu kenapa lagi? Baru kemarin kamu kesini, sekarang kesini lagi." Ucap guru kesehatan.

"Ahahaaha…" Sakura tertawa canggung.

"Lalu kau Sasuke! Ada apa dengan tanganmu? Kenapa bisa banyak serpihan kaca begini?" Tanya guru kesehatan itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, Sasuke masih memasang wajah dingin seperti tadi, setelah selesai membalut tangan Sasuke, guru itu meninggalkan mereka berdua sebentar keluar. Keadaan mereka jadi canggung, Sakura yang duduk di kasur berdiam diri, begitu pula Sasuke yang duduk membelakanginya. Akhirnya keheningan itu terpecah oleh suara Sakura.

"Sasuke… terima kasih…" ucap Sakura.

"Hn…"

Jawaban singkat khas Sasuke, Sakura tidak tahu lagi haru mengucapkan apa, sampai suasana hati Sasuke makin hancur ketika seorang pria yang datang menghampiri Sakura tiba.

"Sakuraaa.. kau tidak apa-apa? Kamu kenapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Tanya Kakashi yang sangat khawatir.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa… Sasuke menolongku tadi." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh begitu, Sasuke… terima kasih ya, kau selalu menolong Saku…" omongan Kakashi terhenti karena Sasuke memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan seperti ingin membunuh.

"Kalau tidak bisa menjaganya, lebih baik kalian pisah." Ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan mereka.

"Dia… jangan-jangan suka…" ucap Kakashi ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah tidak… tidak apa-apa, hari ini pulang kuantar ya." Kata Kakashi.

"Ya." Entah harus senang atau sedih, Sakura bingung, Kakashi jadi makin perhatian padanya, tapi sikap Sasuke membuatnya gelisah, dulu dia tidak memperdulikan Sasuke, tapi sekarang, dia merasa sepi Sasuke tidak meledeknya maupun menegurnya.

Hari-hari pun berlalu, tiba saatnya Sakura pergi kepesta bersama orang tuanya, Sakura memakai gaun yang sangat indah pemberian ibunya, tentu saja ibunya tidak mau Sakura terlihat buruk dihadapan para tamu.

"Sakura, sapa lah orang-orang yang ada disekitarmu dengan sopan, ibu tidak mau kau mempermalukan keluarga kita." Ucap sang ibu.

"Baik bu." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Saat ini, tidak ada perasaan jengkel pada diri Sakura, karena selama perjalanan, Sakura dan kakashi terus menerus berhubungan lewat pesan. Begitu Sakura sedang berjalan, dia menubruk seseorang didepannya.

"Ah… maaf.. maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Sakura terkejut ketika orang itu memanggil namanya, begitu Sakura menoleh, ternyata orang yang ditubruk itu adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ini pesta keluargaku, jelas aku disini." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tercengang atas perkataan Sasuke, bagaiman mungkin mereka bisa bertemu disini, dan lagi hubungan mereka sekarang sedang tidak enak suasananya.

"Loh, Sasuke? Kau sudah kenal dengan Sakura?" kata pria berdiri disamping Sasuke.

"Ayah… dia teman sekelasku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Wah, kebetulan… Sakura sangat cantik kan? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya sang ayah.

"Maaf Tuan Uchiha, tapi anakku tidak akan bisa berhubungan dengan siapapun." Ucap ibu Sakura dari belakang.

"Ah, Nyonya Haruno, sayang sekali, padahal putri anda begitu anggun dan cantik." Ucap ayah Sasuke.

"kami permisi." Ucap Sang ibu.

Sakura dari dulu merasa penasaran, kenapa ibunya tidak mengizinkan dia berhubungan atau lebih tepatnya berpacaran, bahkan mencari teman saja harus pilih-pilih, sekilas ketika Sakura mencoba untuk melirik kearah ibunya, dia melihat ekspresi ibunya yang sangat pilu dan seperti ingin menangis.

* * *

fict ku ini sepertinya akan fokus pada kehidupan Sakura, gpp kan? tapi kakashi dan Sasuke tetap jadi peran penting untuk Sakura...

untuk pairingnya, maaf yah kalau nanti ujung-ujungnya banyak yang kecewa...=_=

makasih ya reviewnya... oh iya, rekomendasi, coba kalian dengerin lagunya Sugawara Sayuri-kimi ga iru kara... itu backsound saat aku menulis fict ini... hhehehehehee... XD


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Kau bertemu dengan Sasuke di acara pesta itu?" Ucap Kakashi yang sedang mendengarkan cerita Sakura, mereka sedang berada diatap sekolah untuk memakan makan siang mereka.

"Ya, dan sepertinya, ayah Sasuke dan Ibuku saling kenal." Kata Sakura.

Kakashi terdiam, mungkin bisa dibilang dia sedikit cemburu pada Sasuke yang hadir di pesta itu, ketika Kakashi diam, Sakura melihat wajah kakashi yang sedikit murung, lalu dengan lembut Sakura memegang pipi Kakashi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah…tidak ada apa-apa… oh iya, ulang tahunmu nanti, kamu mau apa? Katakan saja padaku." Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Hhhmmm…" Sakura berfikir dan menunjuk jarinya kearah dada Kakashi. "Aku mau Kakashi Hatake."

"Hahahaha… tanpa kau minta pun aku sudah milikmu, Sakura." Ucap kakashi sambil memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Hei, pulang sekolah nanti, kita kencan yuk." Ajak kakashi.

"Ayo, ayooo… kita kemanaaa?" tanya Sakura dengan bersemangat.

"Hehehe… aku dapat 2 tiket nonton, bagaimana?" kata Kakashi.

"Boleh." Jawab Sakura.

Mereka melanjutkan makan mereka dan bercanda ria selayaknya pasangan kekasih yang normal, sedangkan Sasuke yang sedang berada di dalam kelasnya melamun menatap langit di sisi jendela.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba dari belakangnya, dan itu membuatnya kaget.

"Naruto, seklai lagi kau mengagetkanku seperti itu, aku jamin kau tidak bisa melihat matahari terbit lagi." Geram Sasuke.

"Ehehehehee, seram sekaliii.. ada apa? Kok tidak bersemangat?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk didepannya.

"Ng… bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke malas-malasan.

Sasuke terdiam, dia mengingat kembali kejadian saat di pesta itu, sedangkan naruto terus menerus berceloteh yang tidak didengarkan oleh Sasuke.

"K…Kakashiii…"

"Ya, Sakura?"

"Kenapa kita harus menonton film ini? kau mnyebalkaaan!" teriak Sakura sambil berbisik didalam bioskop.

"Ahahahaa, namanya juga tiket gratis, mana bisa aku memilih filmnya, lagi pula film horror ini bagus kok." Jawab Kakashi sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak suka horror." Ucap Sakura dengan nada kecil.

"Hee? Jangan bilang Nona kita ini takut dengan hal-hal itu?" ejek kaakshi.

"A…iya.. aku takut…" jawab Sakura dengan wajah malu.

"Hahaha, tidak apa, kalau takut mendekat saja padaku." Ucap Kakashi.

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya itu dan memeluk lengan Kakashi dengan erat, beruntung mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk di pojok atas, dan bioskop sepi, jadi mereka bsia bermesraan sepuas mereka. saat film dimulai, Sakura terus memeluk lengan kakashi, kakashi yang melihat wajah Sakura terpesona dengan kecantikannya, lalu dengan berani Kakashi mencium bibir Sakura.

Sakura menerima ciuman itu dengan lembut, tapi lama-kelamaan ciuman itu berbuah menjadi panas. Ketika Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk mengambil nafas, Kakashi membuat kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya, Sakura sempat terkejut, namun dia menerima aksi Kakashi dengan baik, Kakashi merasa Sakura mempererat pelukannya, dan dia perlahan sedikit meraba perut Sakura, dielusnya perut Sakura yang mulus itu sehingga membuat Sakura mendesah pelan, lalu Kakashi meaikkan tangannya lebih keatas lagi dan sampailah pada bukit Sakura. Kakashi mmegang salah satu dada Sakura yang kenyal itu dan meremasnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Ng…hh~~" Sakura mendesah semakin menjadi.

Mendengar desahan Sakura yang begitu imut, Kakashi menghentikan aktifitasnya, dan itu membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"M…Maaf…aku…." Kakashi berpaling tidak melihat wajah Sakura, dia menutupi wajahnya memakai tangannya, Sakura melihat wajah Kakashi yang begitu merah.

"Hahahahaa… aku tahu… yasudah tidak apa. Aku juga belum siap kok." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Lalu Kakashi menoleh kearah Sakura dan memeluknya. "Tapi aku menginginkanmu." Ucap Kakashi dengan nada pelan.

"Kakashi…"

"Hahahaa, aku hanya bercanda, ayo kita lihat filmnya." Ucap kakashi sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

Sakura memegang tangan kakashi dengan lembut dan berkata. "Kalau aku sudah siap, aku pasti akan memintanya padamu, aku janji."

Kakashi tekejut mendengar ucapan Sakura dan tertawa. "Hahahaha, kamu polos sekali, baiklah, aku akan menunggumu."

Akhirnya mereka menonton kembali film didalam bioskop itu, setelah film itu selesai, mereka keluar untuk membeli makanan, sesampainya ditempat makan.

"Oh iya, sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihat kak Anko." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kabarnya, dia juga tidak masuk sekolah." Jawab Kakashi.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan mereka, kakashi mengantar Sakura pulang, tapi Sakura hanya ingin diantar hanya sampai stasiun saja, tadinya Kakashi bersikeras ingin mengantar Sakura pulang, tapi Sakura memohon pada Kakashi untuk tidak mengantarnya sampai rumah, akhirnya mereka pisah di stasiun, Kakashi berjalan menuju rumahnya, begitu dia jalan, dia menubruk seorang wanita di depan klinik.

"Ah.. Maaf." Ucap wanita itu.

"Anko?" panggil Kakashi.

"Ah… Kakashi, sedang apa kamu disini?" tanya Anko.

"Aku habis mengantar Sakura, kamu?" tanya Kakashi kembali.

"…." Anko sempat terdiam lalu menjawab dengan tersenyum. "Aku tidak enak badan, makanya aku ke klinik.. ah aku harus cepat-cepat pulang, daaah."

Anko pun berlari meninggalkan Kakashi sendiri, Kakashi hanya bengong Anko meninggalkannya.

Keesokan harinya disekolah, Kakashi dan Sakura sedang berjalan ketempat klub memanah, ketika sampai di depan pintu, mereka bertemu lagi dengan Anko.

"Kak Anko? Kemana saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pakai seragam klub?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ah, aku harus buru-buru… menjawabnya nanti saja yaah, daaah." Ucap Anko yang berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Aneh sekali, ayo Sakura." Ajak kakashi.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura, begitu Sakura ingin mengikuti Kakashi memasuki ruangan klub, Sakura melihat Anko menjatuhkan sesuatu, itu adalah secarcik kertas, Sakura mengambilnya dan membukanya, ketika membacanya, mata Sakura terbelalak dan jantungnya berdegup keras, segera dia meminum obatnya agar jantungnya tidak kambuh, lalu Sakura memasukkan kertas itu ke kantungnya dan masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Kakashi, aku mau izin, aku tidak enak badan." Ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah, kau istirahat saja diruang kesehatan." Ucap Kakashi.

"Ya, terima kasih." Sakura berpamitan dan berlari dengan wajah yang sangat pilu.

"Kakashi," panggil salah satu teman wanita Anko.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu tidak, Anko mulai sekarang cuti dalam kegiatan klub."

"Ha? Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Anko…dia…hamil."

Kakashi terdiam, nyawanya serasa pergi dari tubuhnya, Anko hamil? Bagaimana bisa, dulu setiap mereka melakukan seks, mereka selalu memakai pengaman, dan Kakashi teringat, pernah seklai mereka tidak memakai pengaman, itu adalah kecerobohan mereka.

"Si…Siapa saja yang sudah tahu?" tanya Kakshi.

"Tidak ada yang tahu, hanya aku dan kau, aku mohon kamu juga jangan bilang pada siapapun."

"Baiklah, dan..oh iya, jangan sampai Sakura tahu, mengerti?" ucap kakashi yang langsung berlari keluar.

Kakashi berlari mengejar Anko yang tadi lewat, dia mencari ke kelas, dan ternayata Anko sedang berdiam duduk sendiri.

"Anko! Bisa kita bicara?" ucap Kakashi dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

Akhirnya Anko dan kakashi pun pergi keatap untuk berbicara.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?" tanya Kakashi.

"Memberi tahu apa?" kata Anko dengan wajah yang seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

"Kandunganmu." Ucap kakashi langsung.

Anko terdiam.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaanmu lagi, Kakashi." Jawab Anko.

"Tapi janin itu…"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Memintamu kembali padaku? Aku tidak mau memaksamu lagi seperti dulu!" bentak Anko.

"Anko… ini tindakan kita berdua, jangan menanggungnya sendirian." Ucap kakashi sambil memegang pundak Anko.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa membesarkannya sendirian, lagi pula ujian kelulusan bulan depan, kandunganku baru berumur 2 minggu, jadi tidak akan terlalu kelihatan saat ujian." Ucap Anko dengan berusaha agar tenang.

"Jangan ngaco! Aku akan bertanggung jawab!" bentak Kakashi.

"Lalu Sakura? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? Meninggalkannya? Aku tidak mau, kasihan Sakura!" bentak Anko.

Kakashi langsung memeluk Anko dengan erat. "Tenang Anko, aku tahu kau takut." Ucap kakashi yang merasakan tubuh Anko gemetar.

"Tenang… beri aku waktu." Ucap kakashi sambil memeluk Anko.

Sementara itu Sakura yang berada di ruang kesehatan terdiam dan membaca hasil test itu berulang-ulang kali, tapi tulisannya tetap tidak berubah, Anko positif hamil, Sakura meremas hasil test itu dan menangis sambil mengubur kepalanya di dengkulnya.

"Permisiii." Ucap seseorang dan orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Loh, Sakura?" sapa Sasuke yang bingung melihat Sakura menangis.

"Ada apa? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke panic dan berlari kearah Sakura.

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang lirih.

"Bohong, kau menangis seperti ini, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan seperti meminta tolong, lalu Sakura meremas seragam Sasuke.

"Tolong… bolehkah aku… meminjam dadamu… sebentar…saja.." ucap Sakura.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan sangat hati-hati.

"Akan kupinjamkan kapan saja kau membutuhkannya." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya, suara Sakura teredam seragam Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya mengelus kepalanya dan sesekali mencium kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

Lalu Sasuke melihat kertas yang lecak disamping Sakura, perlahan dia ambil kertas itu dan dibukanya, reaksi Sasuke tidak kalah kagetnya dengan reaksi Sakura. Lalu Sasuke mengerti, mengapa Sakura menangis seperti ini, Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

Setelah sekian lama Sakura menangis, dia tertidur dipelukan Sasuke, dan Sasuke perlahan menidurkan Sakura di kasur dengan pelan, dia sampai lupa tujuannya ke ruang kesehatan untuk meminta obat flu untuk Naruto. Sasuke mengelus kening Sakura lalu menciumnya dan meninggalkannya sebentar untuk memberikan obat untuk Naruto.

Selagi Sasuke pergi, tidak lama kemudian Kakashi datang menghampiri Sakura yang sedang tertidur, dipandanginya kekasihnya yang tersayang itu dengan lembut lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, Kakashi sangat bingung, lalu kakashi melihat dimeja ada obat Sakura, dan ketika Kakashi membacanya.

'_Obat jantung?'_ pikir Kakashi.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, lalu dia curiga kesakitan Sakura saat itu jangan-jangan karena jantungnya, lalu Kakashi melihat seragam Sakura yang sedikit terbuka dadanya, dan melihat ada sebuah luka, karena penasaran, Kakashi mencoba membukanya dan melihat sebuah bekas luka jahitan yang sangat tebal dan panjang di dada kiri Sakura.

Kakashi terdiam, ternyata Sakura mempunyai penyakit jantung, kali ini dia sangat bingung, siapa yang harus dia pilih, Anko yang sedang mengandung anaknya, atau Sakura yang mempunyai penyakit jantung, kalau dia memilih Sakura, Anko akan jadi single parents dan dia lepas dari tanggung jawabnya, kalau dia memilih Anko, dia takut Sakura kambuh penyakitnya dan berakibat fatal.

Kakashi sangat bingung, dia meremas rambutnya sendiri sambil duduk disamping Sakura, tanpa dia sadari bahwa Sakura telah sadar dari tidurnya, tapi Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat Kakashi yang seperti itu, klau kakashi tidak bisa memutuskan, itu berarti harus Anko atau Sakura yang memutuskannya.

Sepulang sekolah, Kakashi berjalan bersama Sakura untuk mengantarnya sampai stasiun seperti biasa.

"Kakashi." Panggil Sakura.

"Ya?" jawab kakashi.

"Mau temani aku tidak?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke pantai, tapi yang dekat saja." Ucap Sakura sambil merangkul lengan Kakashi dan tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kakashi.

Mereka berdua pergi ke pantai yang terdekat tanpa harus memakai kereta, sesampainya disana, Sakura berjalan di depan Kakashi, dan kakashi memandang sosok Sakura yang seperti sedang menari-nari di tei pantai.

"Heii…Heiii Kakashi.." panggil Sakura, lalu kakashi menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum seperti anak kecil.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura." Jawab kakashi dengan lembut.

"Hiiihihihi, terima kasiih, aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Sakura yang kembali menari-nari di tepi pantai.

Keadaan sunyi sejenak, Sakura yang memandangi matahari terbenam, dan Kakashi yang memandangi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Indah yah." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya." Jawab Kakashi pelan.

Sakura menghampiri Kakashi dan melompat memeluk Kakashi sambil menciumnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku ya." Ucap Sakura.

Kakashi memeluk Sakura dengan erat, dan Sakura bisa merasakan tubuh Kakashi gemetar.

"Kakashi," panggil Sakura dengan lembut, tapi kakashi tidak menjawabnya, Sakura memejamkan matanya dan memelukKakashi dengan erat.

"Kita putus saja yah." Kata Sakura.

Kakashi sangat terkejut, disaat kakashi bingung harus melakukan apa, Sakura bertidak diluar dugaannya.

"Saku…ra… kenapa?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

Lalu Sakura mengeluarkan kertas hasil test milik Anko.

"Anko lebih membutuhkanmu dari pada aku… lagi pula, sebagai laki-laki kamu harus bertanggung jawab kan." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

'_Jangan… jangan tersenyum seperti itu'_ rintih kakashi.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku… Sakura…maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf…" ucap kakashi berkali-kali sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

Melihat Kakashi menangis dan meminta maaf seperti itu, perlahan Sakura juga meneteskan air matanya.

"Sangat menyenangkan bersama denganmu, terima kasih telah mengajariku caranya mencintai, dan terima kasih telah memberi tahuku bagaimana rasanya dicintai." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura mencium Kakashi utnuk yang terakhir kalinya, ciuman itu sangat lembut dan basah karena air mata mereka, Sakura pergi pulang meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian di pantai. Kakashi berlutut dengan penuh air mata sambil menggenggam kertas yang sudah bercamur dengan pasir itu.

* * *

huaaa.. maaf yah updatenya lama, kali ini aku g bisa update cepeet, hanya bisa saat hari libur yaitu hari kamis, hahahaa...=_=

jadi mungkin aku update seminggu sekali, maaf yaaaah...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Di kediaman rumah Sakura yang megah, Tenten berjalan bolak-balik, khawatir karena Sakura belum juga datang, diraihnya telepon untuk menghubungi Sakura, tapi tidak bisa terhubung ke handphonenya, ketika jarum jam menuju arah angka 10, seorang gadis dengan wajah murung dan mata sembab muncul dari arah pintu masuk.

"Nona Sakuraaa?" panggil Tenten dengan terkejut dan langsung menghampiri Nonanya itu.

"Anda kenapa? Ya ampun, jam segini baru pulang." Ucap Tenten khawatir

Sakura tidak menjawab, Sakura hanya terdiam dan tiba-tiba dia terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"Nonaaaaaaaa!" teriak Tenten.

Akhirnya Tenten memanggil butler Sakura untuk mengangkatnya ke kamarnya dan menelepon dokter Tsunade untuk memeriksanya, beberapa menit kemudian Tsunade langsung datang kerumah itu, memang kalau berhubungan dengan Sakura Tsunade pasti cekatan.

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Tsunade sambil melepaskan mantel dan berjalan di rumah itu.

"Di kamarnya, dia pingsan tadi begitu pulang, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." Jawab Tenten sambil mengambil mantel Tsunade.

Tsunade segera menuju ke kamar Sakura, dan begitu dia membuka pintu, dia melihat gadis kecil yang sangat di sayanginya seperti anak sendiri itu terbaring di tempat tidur, lalu dia menghampiri Sakura dan memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada masalah dengan jantungnya, mungkin dia kelelahan." Ucap Tsunade. "Dimana ibunya?"

"Nyonya sudah pergi lagi dengan Tuan." Jawab Tenten.

"Ck! Kenapa mereka masih harus lari seperti itu sih! Apa mereka masih merasa ini adalah kesalahan mereka?" gumam Tsunade sambil memegang dahinya.

"Tenten, tolong siapkan air hangat untukku, aku akan menginap disini." Perintah Tsunade.

"Baik." Jawab Tenten.

Beberapa jam kemudian ketika Tsunade sedang berendam, Sakura membuka matanya, dan dia melihat ke sekliling dia untuk memastikan dimana dia berada, ketika dia melihat kearah mejanya dia melihat sebuah bingkai foto dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya, lalu foto dirinya dan Kakashi yang dia sembunyikan dibalik foto itu, akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dia sedang berada di kamarnya. Perlahan dia tutup kembali matanya dan meneteskan air mata, Sakura pun kembali tertidur.

Keesokan harinya, Tsunade datang ke kamar Sakura dan melihat Sakura sedang duduk di kasurnya dengan masih berpakaian piyamanya dengan wajah murung.

"Tidak sekolah?" tanya Tsunade.

Sakura tidak menjawab tapi hanya memberikan kode dengan menggelengkan kepalanya bertanda tidak. Tsunade menghampirinya dan memegang keningnya lalu memeriksa jantungnya.

"Tidak ada masalah, kondisi tubuhmu bagus, jantungmu pun lumayan bagus," ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum pada anak angkatnya itu. "Apa masalahnya ada disini?" tanya Tsunade sambil menunjuk kearah hati Sakura.

Sakura bereaksi, dia mencengkram selimutnya dan tatapan wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat pilu, lalu perlahan dia teteskan air mata, menyadari Sakura menangis, Tsunade langsung memeluknya.

"Siapa yang melukaimu? Biar kuhajar dia." Ucap Tsunade

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tetap menangis, dia menangis dipelukan Tsunade dengan terhisak-hisak. Sepertinya Sakura belum siap untuk bercerita, akhirnya Tsunade memutuskan untuk diam disampingnya sambil memeluk Sakura.

Disekolahan semua langsung heboh begitu melihat Kakashi berjalan bersama Anko, walaupun mereka tidak bergandengan tanga, tapi Anko dan kakahsi terlihat sedang berbicara dengan tersenyum lembut satu sama lain. Tentu saja hal ini menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Loh, Kakashi dan Anko? Bukannya mereka sudah putus ya?" ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sakura tidak masuk ya hari ini?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, sekarang ini yang ada dipikirannya adalah, mengapa Kakashi bersama Anko, dan secara kebetulan juga Sakura tidak amsuk, pasti ada apa-apanya.

Untuk seharian ini Sasuke mengacuhkannya, tapi begitu lewat dari sehari, dua hari, tiga hari dan akhirnya sampai hari ke 4 dia mengambil tindakan.

"Sasukeee, kau mau kemanaaa?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan ikuti aku, aku ada urusan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi pelajaran mau mulaiii." Naruto teriak dan Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya.

Sasuke memanggil supirnya dan menaiki mobilnya, dia segera meluncur kerumah gadis yang paling dicintainya, begitu sampai di depan gerbang, Sasuke langsung bertemu Tenten yang sedang berjalan.

"Waah, Tuan temannya Nona Sakura kan?" tanya Tenten begitu melihat Sasuke turun dari mobil.

"Ng… ya, apa Sakuranya ada?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ng…iya ada, tapi… keadaan Nona sekarang sedang tidak baik, 3 hari dia tidak mau makan, dia juga mengunci dirinya dikamar, tidak mau keluar, tidak mau bicara, hanya diatas tempat tidur saja." Jawab Tenten dengan nada khawatir.

"Apa? Sejak kapan dia jadi begitu?" tanya Sasuke yang tambah khawatir.

"Sejak 5 hari yang lalu, dia pulang malam sekali, begitu pulang dia langsung pingsan, dan sampai sekarang dia tidak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi, bahkan Nyonya Tsunade pun tidak dapat mengetahuinya." Jawab Tenten.

Sasuke langsung berfikir, apsti ada hubungannya dengan Kakashi dan Anko, kejadiannya 5 hari yang lalu? Sedangkan 4 hari yang lalu, Kakashi datang ke sekolah bersama Anko.

"Boleh aku menemuinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Silahkan." Izin Tenten.

Sasuke berjalan kerumah tersebut dan mengikuti langkah Tenten menuju kamar Sakura, begitu sampai di depan kamar Sakura.

"Nona Sakura, ada yang ingin menemuimu." Kata Tenten sambil mengetuk pintu.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura, Tenten menukar pandangan kepada Sasuke, akhirnya Sasuke membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu, begitu dia melihat kondisi Sakura yang begitu kurus, Sasuke merasa marah, ditutup pintu itu dan Sasuke berjalan kearah Sakura yang sedang duduk tidak bernyawa itu.

Sasuke menghampirinya dan memegang bahunya.

"Kamu ingin berapa orang lagi yang harus cemas padamu?" tanya Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang tatapannya kosong.

"Dengar." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Sakura dengan lembut. "Ceritakan padaku… apa yang terjadi antara kamu, Kakashi dan Anko."

Sakura melihat kearah mata Sasuke yang kini menatap dirinya dengan tatapan khawatir campur lembut, dengan sendirinya air mata Sakura mengalir kembali, melihat Sakura yang menangis tanpa ekspresi itu Sasuke merasakan kepiluan Sakura, dipeluknya tubuh kurus yang rentan itu dengan erat.

"Ada aku disini, ceritakan padaku kalau sudah siap, yah." Ucap Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Aku…" ucap Sakura yang mulai berbicara. "Aku memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya…tapi… aku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya."

Sasuke tetap diam sambil memeluk Sakura, perlahan Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dan menangis makin kencang.

"Itu karena Anko hamil… aku tidak bisa membiarkan Anko menderita sendirian begitu karena aku juga wanita, tapi… tetap saja… aku tidak terimaa…" ucap Sakura sambil terhisak-hisak.

'_Ternyata begitu.'_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Sshhh, Sakura… dengarkan aku." Ucap Sasuke sambil memegang wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, sekarang Sasuek melihat tatapan Sakura seperti sudah terisi dibanding sebelumnya. "Menangislah sepuasmu, keluarkanlah semua emosimu, tidak aka nada yang memarahimu, kalau perlu aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini."

"Huuu..huuuu…Sasuke… bawa… bawalah aku pergi dari sini… aku ingin pergi…" ucap Sakura sambil mencengkram baju Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kamu mau kemana? Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Mau kemana kalian?" bentak Tsunade yang membuka pintu tiba-tiba.

"I… Ibu Tsunade…" ucap Sakura yang panic.

Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Tsunade menandakan minta izin dari tsunade.

"Hhh, setidaknya jangan lupa bawa obatmu kalau pergi jauh." Ucap tsunade.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura sambil menangis.

"Tapi, Sakura… ingat, aku membawamu pergi, bukan berarti kamu lari yah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Memangnya kamu mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau Italy?" tawar Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengurus izin sekoalh untuk kalian, kalian bersenang-senanglah." Ucap Tsunade sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura. "Tenten siapkan pakaian Sakura di koper sekarang."

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura lembut. "Terima kasih."

"Apapun untukmu." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Ah sebentar, aku harus menelepon Naruto agar dia tidak khawatir," ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil handphonenya.

"Halo… Naruto… aku akan ke Itali hari ini, iya… tidak aku bersama Sakura." Begitu mendnegar nama Sakura, Naruto teriak sampai-sampai Sakura bsia mendengarnya.

"BERISIIK" bentak Sasuke. "Tolong bilang Ino juga agar dia tidak khawatir… iya aku dan Sakura hanya butuh refreshing sebentar…ok, terima kasih ya." Sasuke menutup teleponnya.

"Naruto orang yang lucu." Ucap Sakura.

"Heii heii, sangat tidak lucu mendengar kamu menyebut orang lucu dengan wajah datar begitu, wajahmu seharusnya beginii." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik kedua pipi Sakura.

"Ahahahaha, wajahmu aneh sekali.' Ejek Sasuke.

Sakura hanya terdiam, tapi bukan diam sedih melainkan aneh melihat Sasuke yang begitu gembira melihat wajah anehnya.

Begitu Tenten selesai memasukan beberapa pakaian Sakura kedalam koper, Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk siap-siap, sedangkan Sasuke menelepon anak buahnya untuk mengantarkan beberapa koper ke bandara, begitu Sakura selesai, mereka bergegas untuk pergi.

"Sakura." Panggil Tsunade. "Selamat bersenang-senang disana."

"Terima kasih bu." Ucap Sakura.

"Kami berangkat yaaa." Pamit Sakura.

Tsunade melambaikan tangannya pada mobil yang sudah melaju cepat itu.

"Hhh, Sasuke yah, dia hebat bisa membuat Sakura berbicara." Ucap Tsunade.

"Aku pikir dia pacarnya Nona, tapi ternyata hanya teman." Ucap tenten.

"Mau taruhan denganku? Sebentar lagi mereka pasti pacaran." Ucap Tsunade.

"Anda tahu dari mana?" tanya Tenten.

"Pandangan Sasuke terhadap Sakura sangat lembut dan tulus, perempuan mana yang tidak akan luluh diperlakukan lembut seperti itu." Jawab Tsunade.

"yah, mudah-mudahan saja, aku ingin melihat Nona Sakura bahagia." Kata tenten.

"Hhhhh, yasudah, kerjaaa kerjaaaa, aku harus kerja lagiii." Ucap Tsunade sambil merenggangkan tangannya.

Disekolahan Naruto dan Ino sedang adu mulut karena masalah sepele.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, guru matematika kita itu tuliii." Ucap Ino.

"Bukaaan tapi dia itu pendengarannya kuraaang." Bantah naruto.

"Apaa bedanyaaaa?" bentak Ino kembali.

"Ah.. permisii." Ucap seseorang dari pintu kelas.

Begitu Naruto dan ino menoleh, Kakshi dan Anko sedang berdiri di pintu kelas mereka, lalu Ino dan Naruto menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino sinis.

"Hmm, apa Sakura ada?" tanya Anko.

"mau apa kamu? Mau berterima kasih pada Sakura karena sudah melepaskan Kakashi?" sindir Ino.

"Hah? bu…bukan begitu…kami hanya ingin…"

"Dengar yah, Kakashi dan Anko yang sangat populer ini, Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berlibur ke Itali, jadi kalau mau mencarinya, pergi saja sana ke Itali…. Ayo Ino, kita teruskan debat kita." Tarik Naruto.

"Dengan Sasuke? ke Itali?" ucap kakashi dengan wajah panic.

"Iya, dan sekedar infomasi saja." Ucap Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya. "Mereka sudah resmi pacaran hari ini."

Melihat wajah kakashi yang panic, Anko jadi merasa khawatir kalau kakashi masih mengharapkan Sakura.

FLASHBACK.

"_Kakashi?" ucap Anko bingung begitu melihat Kakashi berdiri didepan rumahnya._

"_Anko… aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku janji.." ucap Kakashi sambil memeluk Anko._

"_Tapi… Sakura?"_

"_Dia memutuskanku tadi… dia tahu semuanya, dan dia yang mengambil keputusan ini." ucap kakashi._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Waaah, sudah berapa lama yah aku tidak ke Itali." Ucap Sakura yang duduk di kursi pesawat.

"Sesampai kita disana, pikirkanlah mau kemana saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura.

Lalu Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke untuk istirahat karena perjalanannya memakan waktu kurang lebih 12 jam. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang mencoba untuk tidur.

'_Walau harus jadi pelampiasan pun, aku bersedia, asalkan kamu kembali ceria dan angkuh seperti dulu.'_ Ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Naruto kau iseng sekali." Ucap Ino.

"Biar saja, habis jadi laki-laki tidak punya pendirian sama sekali, kan kasihan Sasuke yang menginginkan Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

"Mudah-mudahan mereka kembali membawa berita bagus." Ucap Ino sambil memandang langit.

"Aku lebih ingin oleh-olehnya." Kata Naruto.

"Hahahaha, benar juga yah." Sambung Ino.

* * *

ahahahahahaa... Italiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii maaf yah kalo kalian g suka sama ceritanya, but Itali itu negara paling romantis menurut aku, apalagi pemandangannya kalau kita naik gondola..., kereeeeeen...

ups... maaf yah, makasih reviewnya, dan maaf kalau ada yang ngga suka sama ceritanya... ^^

luv u


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Huaaaa, akhirnya sampai jugaaaa," ucap Sasuke sambil merenggangkan tangannya keatas, begitu dia melihat kearah wajah Sakura yang masih murung.

"Heiiii, heiii… bukan wajah seperti itu yang aku ingin lihat saat membawamu kesini." Kata Sasuke sambil mengetuk kepala Sakura.

"Ah… maaf." Ucap Sakura pelan.

Dia tahu, perbuatannya ini sangat menjengkelkan, memanfaatkan kebaikan Sasuke untuk menghilangkan sedihnya, tapi saat bersama Sasuke, dia masih tetap belum bisa melupakan Kakashi, saat Sakura sedang memikirkan Kakashi, Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil secra perlahan.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona." Ucap Sasuke sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura.

Sakura terdiam, dan perlahan tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke, seorang tuan muda Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil? Sangat aneh.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

Begitu di dalam mobil, Sakura hanya terdiam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, itu membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

"Daerah mana yang ingin kamu kunjungi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hah? Hhmmm… aku ingin istirahat dulu, perjalanan panjang membuatku lelah." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku sudah booking hotel 2 kamar, tenang saja, kamar kita bersebelahan, jadi kalau ada apa-apa kamu bisa datang padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

" 2 kamar?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Iya, tidak mungkin kan aku menyewa 1 kamar, aku ini suka padamu, tidak mungkin aku tidak mau melakukan apa-apa kalau satu kamar denganmu." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

Sakura memandang wajah pria yang duduk disampingnya itu dengan tatapan merasa bersalah, dan Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Jangan pandangi aku dengan wajah begitu, aku akan menunggu sampai kamu benar-benar melupakannya, makanya aku minta, saat ini, lupakanlah semua hal yang membuatmu penat. Ok." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sakura mengangguk, mereka pergi menuju hotel dimana mereka menginap, sesampainya disana, mereka memasuki kamar masing-masing, Sakura memasuki kamarnya yang megah, ternyata Sasuke benar-benar menyesuaikan dengan kehidupan mereka, di dalam pikiran Sakura, dia masih terbayang wajah Kakashi dan pelukan Kakashi, dia sangat bingung, keputusannya meninggalkan Kakashi itu benar atau tidak. Tapi saat ini pikirannya jutga terisi oleh keberadaan Sasuke. akhirnya karena masih terbelenggu, Sakura mulai menangis lagi.

"Huuu..huhuu…"

'_Kenapa aku menyedihkan sekali… seharusnya aku bisa tabah dengan keputusanku, dan juga aku sangat jahat pada Sasuke, memanfaatkannya untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihku… aku benar-benar hina.'_

Sasuke yang sedang ganti baju di kamarnya mendengar pintunya di ketuk, lalu dia membukanya dan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah Sakura.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu." Jawab Sakura.

Melihat wajah Sakura yang sembab, Sasuke menduga dia habis menangis. "Baiklah, ayo masuk."

Begitu Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura sambil tidak melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Aku… aku jahat… aku memanfaatkanmu… untuk.."

"Jangan minta maaf." Potong Sasuke. "Karena aku juga memanfaatkan kondisimu."

"Hah?"

"Bisa dibilang kita ini saling memanfaatkan, kamu memanfaatkanku untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihmu, dan aku memanfaatkan kondisimu itu untuk berpaling padaku." Jawab Sasuke sambil meminum segelas air.

Sakura terdiam, dia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke benar-benar menyukainya.

"Sebenarnya… apa yang kau incar dariku?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Incar? Aku tidak mengincar apa-apa, aku hanya jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali melihatmu… aku melihat sosok seorang wanita anggun dan angkuh, namun dibalik itu semua, kamu hanyalah wanita lemah yang butuh perlindungan dari seseorang, benar kan?" kata Sasuke sambil menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura memerah wajahnya, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke sangat benar, bagaimana bisa Sasuke menebaknya dengan tepat, sedangkan Kakashi tidak bisa menebak sama sekali.

"Dan Sakura…. Akan kuberi tahu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, dan aku akan mencintaimu selamanya, sampai kamu merasa muak padaku." Ujar Sasuke sambil memegang pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura makin memerah wajahnya karena perkataan Sasuke, lalu Sakura dengan refleknya dia berlari keluar dan kembali ke kamarnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya berlari memandang pintu dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu melupakannya," gumam Sasuke. "Pasti."

Sakura menutup wajahnya dibawah selimut, bagaimana bisa dia berdebar-debar hanya karena perkataan sepele dari Sasuke, dia tidak bisa menahan malunya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menelepon Ino untuk meminta maaf secara langsung karena sudah pergi tanpa pamit.

"_Halo"_

"Ah, Ino… ini aku Sakura."

"_Kyaaaaa, Sakuraaaaa, kamu dimana sekarang? Kapan kembali kesini? Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya yaaah"_

"Hahahaha, iyaaa, maaf yah tidak sempat pamitan padamu."

"_Tidak apa-apaaa, Selma kamu senang aku juga senang."_

"_Heiii heii itu Sakura yaa? Aku mau bicaraa"_

"_Naruto! kamu telepon saja Sasuke sana!"_

"_Aaaahhh, tapi aku mau mendengar suara Sakura."_

_BLETAK_

"_Ahahahaa, maaf yah Sakura, ini ada yang mau bicara denganmu."_

"Waah, ramai sekali kalian berdua." Ucap Sakura.

"_Halo Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu?"_ tanya Naruto

"Sudah lumayan, terima kasih yah sudah khawatir."

"_Oh iya, aku hanya mau memberi tahumu sesuatu, tentang Sasuke… aku adalah sahabatnya dan aku tahu betul siapa dia, dia tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita selama ini, kamulah yang pertama Sakura, dan Sasuke… begitu dia sudah suka pada seseorang, dia akan berbuat apa saja demi wanita itu, kamu beruntung disukai olehnya, Sakura."_

Sakura terdiam mendengar penjelasan Naruto, memang selama ini Sasuke selalu ketus tehadap siswi-siswi di sekolah, tapi kalau terhadapnya, Sasuke sangat lembut.

"Terima kasih Naruto." ucap Sakura dan mematikan teleponnya.

"Halo? Sakura?" panggil Ino

"….."

"Naruto brengseek! Lain kali kalau mengganggu teleponku dengan Sakura kubunuh kau!" teriak Ino.

Sakura memikirkan perkataan Naruto tadi, dia berfikir haruskan dia membuka hatinya untuk Sasuke? bisakah dia benar-benar melupakan Kakashi?.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke dari luar.

Sakura berlari dan membuka pintu.

"Mau ikut denganku tidak? Kita jalan-jalan sebentar keluar." Ajak Sasuke.

"Ok, sebentar aku ambil tas dulu." Jawab Sakura dan dia berlari mengambil tasnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju luar hotel, Sakura melihat pemandangan sekitar, bangunan-bangunan tua yang sangat indah, udara yang sejuk dan pemandangan yang sepi. Sasuke mengajaknya kesuatu jembatan yang besar, dan disitu mereka berada diatas perairan yang luas, rumah-rumah diatas air yang sangat unik.

"Waaah, aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya." Ucap Sakura yang terkagum.

"Ini adalah tempat favoritku." Kata Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke… itu apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk ke perahu.

"Itu Gondola, kita bisa menelusuri kota ini memakai itu, dan disepanjang air ini kamu bisa melihat pemandangan kota ini dengan santai." Jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkaah? Waah, aku mau naik ituuu." Rengek Sakura.

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke.

"Haaa? Kenapaaa?" tanya Sakura yang kecewa.

"Kamu harus tersenyum lepas dulu, baru akan kuajak naik itu." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam saat Sasuke membelakanginya.

'_Sasuke… dia benar-benar memperhatikanku.'_ Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Sasuke… terima kasih." Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Hehehee, salahmu karena telah menggenggam tanganku, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik.

"Ha? Apa yang kamu…huaaaaaa" belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Sasuke membawanya sedikit berlari untuk melihat pemandangan yang lain.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ketempat seperti karnaval keliling, dan disitu ada beberapa orang yang melakukan atraksi seperti sirkus berjalan, Sakura terlihat sennag melihat itu, Sasuke pun ikut sennag, lalu ketika ada seorang yang mengendarai sepeda tinggi lewat, Sasuke berbicara bahasa itali yang Sakura tidak mengerti, dan tiba-tiba orang itu mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan mendudukannya dikursi depan, lalu orang itu mengangkat Sasuke juga yang ditempatkan dibelakang Sakura, Sakura teriak karena kaget tapi teriakannya berhenti ketika Sasuke menahannya dari belakang agar dia tidak jatuh, dan Sasuke berbisik pada Sakura untuk melihat kedepan, begitu Sakura melihat kedepan, wajahnya kembali tersenyum berseri karena pemandangan yang Sakura lihat sangat indah.

lalu orang itu mengembalikan Sasuke dan Sakura kebawah, dan begitu sampai bawah, Sakura diajak menari-nari oleh orang-orang yang ikut karnaval tersebut. Sasuke hanya mengawasi Sakura agar dia tidak hilang dan tetap sehat. Begitu selesai, Sakura kembali pada Sasuke dengan wajah gembira.

"Hahahahaa, seru sekaliii, bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kalau disini ada carnival?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sering kesini, makanya aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke. "Kita makan yuk, aku lapar."

"Ayo, aku mau spaghettiiiii" ucap Sakura dengan riang.

"Iya iyaaa." Jawab Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Begitu sampai di restoran, Sakura memesan makanannya begitu pula Sasuke, mereka makan dengan sangat lahap, karena lelah habis mengikuti carnival, Selagi makan,S akura terus berceloteh tentang apa yang terjadi tadi, Sasuke hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan lembut, sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak melihat Sakura begini, penuh semangat.

"Ahahaha, lalu saat aku menari tadi…" omongan Sakura terputus karena kaget Sasuke menyapu bibirnya dengan tissue, karena Sakura makan spaghetti belepotan di mulutnya. Sakura terdiam karena tindakan Sasuke.

"Teruskan." Ucap Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Ah.. L…Lalu.. tadi sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu, tapi kamu seperti buakn tipe yang suka dengan hal itu." Ucap Sakura dengan grogi.

"Ahahhaa, kenapa kamu jadi canggung begitu? Tahu begitu aku tidak membersihkan kotoran di mulutmu, biar orang-orang melihatmu dengan mulut cemong." Ejek Sasuke.

"haaah, Sasuke kamu iseeeng!" rengek Sakura.

Dengan sekejap, Sasuke bisa membuat Sakura tidak canggung lagi, dan lebih ajaib lagi, Sakura tidak lagi memikirkan Kakashi, dia merasa senang dan nyaman bersama Sasuke, dan Sakura sudah sangat yakin bahwa dia bisa melupakan kakashi dan mencintai Sasuke. begitu perjalanan pulang, mereka berjalan sabil bergandeng tangan.

"Sudah malaam, huaah, tidak terasa yaaah." Ucap Sakura sambil memandangi langit.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang, dia ingin sekali memeluk wanita itu, tapi dia harus tahan, tidak ada artinya kalau Sakura tidak menyukainya.

"Sasuke." panggil Sakura dengan lembut.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih… aku benar-benar senang." Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk lengan SAsuke.

Tindakan Sakura benar-benar membuat Sasuke lepas kendali, akhirnya Sasuke pun memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Maaf… maafkan aku…" ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku… sangat mencintaimu…. Tidak akan kubiarkan kamu kembali pada Kakashi… tidak akan!" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura merasakan tubuh hangat Sasuke dan suara Sasuke yang bergetar, Sasuke sangat terkejut ketika Sakura membalas pelukannya.

"Mohon bantuannya.. Sasuke." ucap Sakura.

Sasuke bingung, apa maksudnya, lalu dia melihat wajah Sakura yang tersipu.

"tolong bombing aku agar menjadi kekasih yang pantas untukmu." Ucap Sakura.

"K…Kau serius?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Mungkin aku akan masih teringat padanya sesekali, tapi kalau saat itu muncul, aku ingin kamu membuatku lupa padanya… aku jahat yah." Kata Skaura sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Tidak! Tidak tidak tidak, kamu tidak jahat… aku senang… sungguh." Ucap Sasuke sambil terus menerus memeluk Sakura.

"Hahahahaa, ayo kita kembali ko hotel." Ajak Sakura.

Begitu sampai di hotel, Sakura bersiap untuk mandi, begitu dia sedang membuka kopernya, dia teringat ekspresi-ekspresi Sasuke hari ini, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Selesai mandi, Sakura merasa bosan berada di kamarnya, sehingga dia menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura.

Ketika Sakura masuk, ternyata Sasuke sudah tidur, dan sepertinya terlihat sangat lelah.

'_Sepertinya dia sangat lelah.'_ Pikir Sakura.

Sakura mendekati wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke dan mencium kening Sasuke, lalu sekilas wajah Kakashi terlintas di benaknya. Sakura menutup matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_tidak.. aku harus melupakannya, dan berjalan kedepan bersama Sasuke.'_ ucap Sakura.

Lalu Sakura kembali ke kamarnya, begitu Sakura kembali, Sasuke membuka matanya dan memegang keningnya yang tadi dicium Sakura, lalu memejamkan matanya kembali. Keesokan harinya, mereka menjalani hari-hari dengan jalan-jalan keliling kota, mereka menunggangi kuda untuk berkeliling, sampai sore hari tiba.

"Ayo Sakura, ikut aku." Ajak Sasuke.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu pasti suka." Kata Sasuke.

Begitu mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, Sakura berdebar-debar, melihat Gondola yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sasuke untuk Sakura. Lalu Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura menaiki Gondola tersebut. Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan menaiki Gondola tersebut bersama Sasuke. Gondola mulai berjalan pelan mengelilingi perairan. Sakura masih terpesona dengan pemandangan si sekelilingnya.

"Sasuke… ini sangat hebat." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti suka." Kata Sasuke yang sedang menyiapkan sesuatu.

Sasuke menyalakan dua lilin kecil dan diletakannya di tengah-tengah mereka, mereka duduk saling berhadapan, hari mulai gelap, dan suasana hanya diterangi oleh lampu-lampu dari masing-masing bangunan, dan dua lilin tersebut.

Gondola tersebut berjalan melewati terowongan bawah jembatan, dan gang-gang kecil, begitu sampai di bangunan putih yang cantik, Sasuke seperti memberi kode, dan tiba-tiba semua lampu mati kecuali kedua lilin yang dia nyalakan.

"Haah? kenapa ini?" tanya Sakura panic.

"Jangan panic." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke dengan nada serius.

Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin, lalu Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura, dan menciumnya.

"Sudah lama aku menyukaimu, dan rasa suka itu menjadi cinta, aku tahu kamu pasti masih terbayang oleh Kakashi… tapi aku mohon, berilah aku kesempatan untuk menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, lihatlah sosok ku…dan…" Sasuke meng klik an jarinya, serentak sebuah tulisan glow in the dark muncul di bangunan itu bertulisan. 'will you stay be by myside?'.

Sakura tercengang melihat kejutan dari Sasuke, semua orang yang sedang berada di gedung itu melihat kearah Sakura, bahkan orang-orang yang sedang mengendarai gondola berhenti untuk mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Sasuke… sejak kapan kamu menyiapkan ini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Jangan lupa siapa aku ini." jawab Sasuke dengan sombong. "Lalu… respon mu?"

Sakura yang melihat sekelilingnya kembali menatap Sasuke, dia menyerah, hatinya sudah berdebar karena Sasuke.

"dengan senang hati, Sasuke." jawab Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mendekati wajahnya pada Sakura, mereka berciuman dengan mesra, semua orang berteriak menyelamati mereka. Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan sangat lembut, Sakura pun menerima ciuman Sasuke dengan respon yang lembut. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum pada Sakura, Sakura pun tersenyum kembali pada Sasuke.

Selesainya, Sakura kembali ke hotel bersama Sasuke, begitu sampai di depan kamar, masing-masing tidak ada yang mau melepas genggaman tangan mereka, sampai akhirnya Sasuke berkata.

"Mau tidur di kamarku?" tanya Sasuke malu-malu.

Sakura memerah wajahnya dan tersipu malu, Sakura mengangguk pelan, dan mereka memasuki kamar Sasuke, Sasuke menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

* * *

aaaahhhhhh, naik gondola malem2 bener2 romantis looh, kalian bisa search di google "Gondola" bener deh...

maaf yah kalo kurang romancenya, chap depan mungkin ada lemonnya...XD

siiip

sampai bertemu chapter depan


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sakura terdiam duduk di kasur Sasuke, sementara Sasuke sendiri baru selesai keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke duduk berjauhan dari Sakura, mereka berdua sangat gugup, entah antara menyesal atau tidak Sasuke menawarkan Sakura tidur di kamarnya, sekarang mereka malah tidak saling bicara sama sekali. Sakura bangkit dan izin untuk mandi, Sasuke melihat sosok Sakura yang lari kearah kamar mandi, lalu dia menutup wajahnya memakai handuk yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Aaahhh, apa yang harus kulakukaaan." Gerutu Sasuke.

Sakura menatap wajahnya di cermin kamar mandi, lalu dia membuka seluruh pakaiannya, dan terlihat jelas luka bekas operasi yang begitu besar, disentuhnya luka itu perlahan.

"Apa Sasuke akan menerimaku?" gumam Sakura pelan.

Tidak lama kemudian, setelah Sakura selesai mandi, dia keluar dan melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di samping jendela masih memakai handuk berbentuk piyama itu sambil menikmati segelas wine. Sakura menatap sosok Sasuke dengan wajah merona.

'_Pria inilah yang harus kucintai sekarang.'_ Pikir Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke yang bangkit dari duduknya.

Sakura berlari kearah sasuke dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang berbentuk itu, Sakura mengubur wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

"Sa… kura?" kata Sasuke dengan nada bingung.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan itu dan membuka seluruh handuknya, jelas saja itu membuat wajah Sasuke memerah padam, melihat tubuh Sakura yang ter ekspose begitu indah, tapi Sasuke masih bingung dengan tindakan Sakura ini. tapi Sakura sendiri berpendapat beda, dia mengira bekas lukanya itu menjijikan.

"Maaf, kalau bekas lukaku ini membuatmu jijik.." ucap Sakura sambil kembali menutup tubuhnya memakai handuk.

"Ah..ti..tidak…tidak.." cegah Sasuke.

Sekarang Sasuke merasa malu sendiri, kenapa dia mencegah Sakura menutup tubuhnya, dia merasa sangat mesum, bukan maksudnya dia untuk melarang Sakura menutupi tubuhnya, hanya saja dia ingin melurukan pendapat Sakura yang salah itu.

"Aku tidak jijik sama sekali, aku sudah pernah melihatnya saat kamu sakit, maaf." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam. "Oh…" Sakura berfikir sejenak. "Aaahhh…." Lalu Sakura pun menyadari apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke. "Sasuke kamu mesum."

"Ah~ hahaha~~… yaah, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada canggung.

"Ehem… sekarang tutupi tubuhmu, nanti kamu masuk angin." Kata Sasuke sambil menutupi tubuh Sakura memakai handuk.

"Baiklah… aku tidur duluan yah." Ucap Sakura melewati Sasuke.

Tapi langkah Sakura terhenti karena Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, Sakura bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke yang berhembus di telinganya, jantung Sasuke yang berdegup kencang bisa dia rasakan melalui punggungnya, tangan Sasuke yang gemetar pun bisa dia rasakan.

Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura agar bisa menatap matanya, Sakura melihat mata Sasuke yang tajam menatap dirinya dengan lembut, lalu Sasuke menicum Sakura dengan lembut, perlahan lembut namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi panas, tangan Sasuke mulai memegang leher Sakura, dan dia melepaskan ciumannya itu.

"Maaf…lupakan saja…" ucap Sasuke, dia menepuk pundak Sakura dan berjalan melewati Sakura. Dan kali ini langkah Sasuke yang dihentikan oleh Sakura, Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dan bisa merasakan otot perut Sasuke.

"Lakukan saja… aku tidak keberatan kalau yang melakukannya adalah kamu." Ucap Sakura.

Perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke gelap mata, dia langsung menarik Sakura ke pelukannya dan membaringkannya ke tempat tidur, Sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan panas, lalu ciuman itu menurun ke leher Sakura.

"Ngh…~~~" Sakura mendesah karena perlakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke terus menjilati leher Sakura, dan itu membuat Sakura semakin mendesah, karena handuk Sakura sudah sedikit mulai terbuka, Sasuke membukanya secara full dan terlihat kedua dada Sakura, tanpa segan lagi Sasuke membelai salah satu dada Sakura dengan lembut.

"Ah~~… Sasu..ke.." desah Sakura.

Menengar Sakura mendesah namanya, Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya ke dada Sakura, begitu dia menjilat dan menicumnya serta melahapnya, Sakura mendesah menikmati perlakuan Sasuke. lalu Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya kearah wajah Sakura, dan menyebut nama yang membuat suasana menjadi kacau.

"Apa kamu sudah melupakan Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut, Sasuke tahu, ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi Sasuke masih tdak percaya kalau Sakura secepat ini melupakan Kakashi.

"Sa..Sasuke… kenapa.. disaat seperti ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya kalau kamu masih mempunyai perasaan padanya 1% pun." Ucap Sasuke yang duduk membelakangi Sakura.

"Maaf, aku hanya cemburu padanya tiba-tiba." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang pernah kamu lakukan padanya, sejauh mana hubunganmu… aku tidak tahu…"

Sasuke terkejut ketika Sakura memeluknya dari belakang, karena sekarang keadaan Sasuke dan Sasuke adalah tidak memakai penutup sama sekali, sehingga Sasuke merasakan dada Sakura menyentuh punggungnya.

"Aku belum pernah melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya pernah memegang dadaku, itu saja… tidak lebih." Jelas Sakura. "Aku akan benar-benar lupa padanya, kalau kamu bersedia memelukku malam ini."

Sasuke menyesal telah mencurigai Sakura, akhirnya dia kembali menyerang Sakura, dia melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi, dan dia mencium bekas luka Sakura yang panjang itu.

Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan tangannya ke belahan paha Sakura, sebelum itu dia mengelus perut Sakura dengan lembut sehingga Sakura mendesah hebat. Dan dengan pelan Sasuke memasukkan satu jarinya pada Sakura, dia merasakan Sakura sudah basah karena tindakannya, lalu direnggangkanlah milik Sakura, merasa sudah cukup renggang Sasuke bersiap untuk menghilangkan keperawanan Sakura.

"Sakura… pasti akan sakit… maaf yah, tapi aku tidak akan berhenti." Ucap Sasuke.

Dengan satu hentakan, benda milik Sasuke masuk kedalam tubuh Sakura, dan Sakura menggreang kesakitan.

"Aaahh! Sa…Sasuke…S…Sakiit~~" rintih Sakura.

"Aku tahu…maaf…" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak melanjutkan gerakannya, dia menunggu sampai kekasihnya itu sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Ngh…Sasuke… kamu sudah boleh mulai." Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

Sasuke terenyum lembut pada gadis yang berada dibawahnya itu, lalu dia mencium keningnya dan mendorong tubuhnya, gerakan yang sesuai irama itu perlahan menjadi cepat.

"Ngh…Ahh ah…ah…Sa…su..kee.." desah Sakura.

"Aahh… Saku..raa… kamu… sempit sekaliii." Ucap Sasuke.

Beberapa menit mereka melakukan gerakan itu dan sampai akhirnya Sakura mulai merasakan tubuhnya mengejang.

"Ngh…aaahhh..S…Sasukeee…le..lebih cep…aaatt" desah Sakura.

Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya dan mendorongnya lebih dalam, ketika Sakura mencapai titik klimaksnya, Sasuke pun merasakan dirinya akan klimaks.

"Sa…Sakura…tahan…kita lakukan bersama.." ucap Sasuke sambil mendesah.

"Ng.." Sakura mengangguk

Kemudian Sasuke makin mempercepat gerakannya dan lebih kencang mendorongnya, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua saling mendesah nama mereka satu sama lain.

"Sa..Sasukeeee!..Aaaahhh~" Sakura mendesah mencapai klimaksnya sambil memeluk dan mencengkram bahu Sasuke.

"Sakuraaa~~..uugghhhhhhh~~" Sasuke mencengkran kasur dengan kencang.

"hah..hah..hah…melelahkan sekali…" ucap Sasuke yang terjatuh menindih Sakura.

"S…Sasuke?" panggil Sakura.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke yang masih lemas.

"Kita lupa pakai pengaman." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tersadar dan bangkit sambil memandang wajah Sakura yang ketakutan, lalu Sasuke memegang dahinya dan kembali mencium Sakura.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, sudah kubilang kan, aku akan mencintaimu sampai kamu muak merasakan cinta dariku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Sasuke… terima kasih." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenym. _'Bye bye… Kakashi'_

Mereka pun tertidur lelap di malam itu, malam yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan di Italia, malam yang sangat special untuk mereka berdua.

Seminggu berlalu mereka di italic, sudah saatnya mereka pulang, mereka tidak lupa untuk membawakan Naruto dan Ino oleh-oleh. Begitu sampai di sekolah, Sakura dan Sasuke jalan bergandengan tangan dan memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Sakura yang juga mewakili Sasuke.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaa! Aku kangen aku kangen aku kangen!" teriak Ino sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Sasukeeeeeeeeee! Aku kangen aku kangen aku kangen!" teriak Naruto yang mau memeluk Sasuke tapi tertahan karena tangan Sasuke menahan kepala Naruto.

"Naruto kau menijikan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ini ada oleh-oleh untuk kalian." Kata Sakura memberikan dua barang yang dibungkus rapih untuk kedua sahabat mereka itu.

"Waaah, Sakuraa… ini pasti mahal sekalii." Ucap ino yang melihat kalung berbandul berlian kecil.

"Tidak kok, aku patungan dengan Sasuke membelinya." Jawab Sakura.

'_Tidak? Dasar orang kaya.'_ Cengir Ino dalam hati.

"Waaah, Sasukeeee… ini kan jaket perancang terkenal ituu, kereen sekaliii." Teriak naruto sambil memakai jaket itu. "heii heii Ino lihat, aku keren tidak?"

"Ah biasa saja, lebih bagus punyaku, lihat… aku jadi tambah cantik memakai kalung ini." ucap Ino.

"Aaah, kamu sama saja, tidak ada yang berubah, yang berubah hanya leher kosongmu yang terisi karena kalung mahal pemberian Sakura." Ejek Naruto.

"Kamu sendiri! Tubuhmu yang jelek itu jadi lebih lumayan bagus karena jaket mahal pemberian Sasuke!" teriak Ino kembali.

"Enak sajaa aku memang sudah keren sebelum memakai jaket ini." bantah Naruto.

"Ahahahahaa, sudaaah sudaaah, kalian sama-sama bagus kok." Ucap Sakura melerai mereka beradu mulut.

"Ah sebentar, aku mau memberi oleh-oleh pada kepala sekolah." Ucap Sakura.

"Mau kutemani?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, aku bsia sendiri kok." Jawab Sakura lembut.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu disini yah." Kata Sasuke sambil membelai kepala Sakura.

"Ok." Jawab Sakura yang berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Sasuke memandang sosok Sakura dengan tatapan lembut, dan tatapan lembut itu buyar seketika karena tatapan usil dari kedua temannya itu.

"Hihihi… sudah ngapain saja kalian berdua disanaaa~~?" ejek Ino.

"Waaah, sepertinya keadaan kalian berubah drastic niih…~" ejek Naruto dari arah sisi yang berlawanan.

"Berisik!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena dia melihat sosok kakashi dan Anko yang sedang saling bicara di bawah tangga sekolah.

"Tidak, walaupun begitu aku tetap tidak bisa meninggalkanmu." Ucap Kakashi.

Sakura makin penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka.

"Kakashi, kandunganku sudah mati, dan besok aku harus di kuret (pengambilan janin yang sudah mati di dalam kandungan), karena kondisiku lemah jadi janinnya tidak kuat, kamu bisa kembali pada Sakura." Ucap Anko.

Mendengar penjelasan Anko, Sakura menutup mulutnya, menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara karena kaget.

"Kamu masih sangat mencintainya kan? Kembalilah padanya." Ucap Anko.

"Tapi…" kata Kakashi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, maaf kalau selama ini aku sudah merepotkanmu." Ujar Anko.

"Maafkan aku… Anko." Kata Kakashi sambil menunduk.

"Sudahlah, mulai sekarang gapailah kebahagiaanmu sendiri." Ucap Anko sambil menepuk bahu Kakashi.

"Yah, tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat." Kata kakashi.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk menggapai sesuatu yang kita inginkan kan?"

Sakura berlari keatas sambil tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar, Anko akan di kuret? Mereka putus? Kakashi kembali padanya? Berbagai hal yang Sakura pikirkan, dan itu membuat Sakura bimbang.

'_Kenapa… kenapa disaat aku menetapkan hatiku pada Sasuke ada kejadian seperti ini?'_ resah Sakura yang sudah sampai atap sekolah.

Sesampainya diatas, Sakura meminum obat agar tidak kambuh jantungnya, dia mengatur nafasnya dan mengeluarkan hanphonenya.

"Halo, Sasuke… aku diatap, aku… aku mau memberi tahumu sesuatu." Ucap Sakura yang ingin sharing bersama Sasuke.

"_baiklah aku kesana."_

Selesainya Sakura menelepon kekasihnya, dia menutup handphone itu dan kembali menghela nafas, dia harus memberi tahu Sasuke tentang kabar Anko dan Kakashi, memang bukan urusan mereka lagi, tapi tentang Kakashi ingin kembali pada Sakura? Sakura harus memberi tahu Sasuke agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman. Ketika Sakura menolh ada yang membuka pintu, dia pikir itu Sasuke, tapi ternyata itu adalah Kakashi.

"K…Kakashi…" ucap Sakura gugup.

"Sakura." Panggil kakashi dengan lembut.

Begitu mendengar Kakashi memanggilnya, Sakura merasa seolah perasaan yang dia kubur selama bersama Sasuke kini bangkit kembali, tapi dia berusaha menetakan hatinya untuk Sasuke.

"Aku dengar, kamu pacaran dengan Sasuke, apa itu benar?" tanya Kakashi.

"Iya, itu benar." Jawab Sakura yang berusaha tegas.

Perlahan Kakashi menghampirinya dan Sakura memundurkan langkahnya, dia tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Kakashi karena dia takut akan jatuh ke dalam pelukan laki-laki itu.

"Begitu ya, sayang sekali…tapi…" ucap Kakashi yang langsung memeluk Sakura. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu padanya."

Begitu Kakashi memeluk Sakura, dia tidak kuasa mendorongnya, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sakura merindukan Kakashi, ketika Sakura sadar, ternyata Sasuke sudah sampai diatap dan melihat semua kejaidan itu.

"S… Sasuke." panggil Sakura panic.

Sasuke menatap mereka dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, lalu dia menunduk dan membalikkan tubuhnya, dan entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, Sakura reflek melepaskan pelukan Kakashi dan berlari kearah Sasuke, Kakashi sangat terkejut Sakura menolak pelukannya.

"Sasuke tunggu… ini salah paham! " cegah Sakura mencengkram lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura. "Apa ini semua yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku? Kau mau membuangku dan kembali padanya?" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Bukan seperti itu! Dengarkan aku…" bantah Sakura.

"Sakura, aku juga manusia, aku punya kesabaran, cukup… kalau kau mau teruskan saja hubunganmu dengannya." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung meninggalkan Sakura.

"UCHIHA SASUKEEEE!" teriak Sakura sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

Tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya, dan meneruskan jalannya meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis diatap bersama Kakashi, Sasuke kembali ke kelas dan mengambil semua barangnya lalu pergi lagi.

"loh Sasuke? mana Sakura? mau kemana kamu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia pergi meninggalkan sekolah tanpa memberi penjelasan pada kedua temannya, Naruto dan Ino saling tukar pandang terheran, baru tadi pagi mereka sangat mesra, tapi sekarang Sasuke tiba dengan aura yang seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin.

* * *

Minta sarannya yaaaaah... heheheheee


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

3 hari Sasuke absent dari sekolah, dan hari ini adalah hari ke 4 dia tidak masuk sekolah, Sakura yang merasa depresi membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, dia memutar kembali ingatan saat berada di atap

FLASHBACK

"_UCHIHA SASUKE!" teriak Sakura sambil menangis._

"_Sakura." Panggil Kakashi dengan lembut sambil memegang pundaknya. "Maafkan aku."_

"_Tidak, Kakashi… ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku, dan juga… dia.. kenapa tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku? Menyebalkaan!" gumam Sakura._

"_Aku antar pulang yah." Tawar Kakashi._

_Sakura mengangguk pelan._

END OF FLASHBACK

Sejak saat itu Kakashi terus meneur berada di dekatnya, untung saja Sasuke tidak masuk, kalau Sasuke ada, mungkin Naruto dan Ino lah yang akan menjadi korban kekesalnnya. Sakura akhirnya bangkti dari tidurnya, dia memutuskan untuk pergi kesekolah yang menurutnya sangat hampa tanpa Sasuke. setiap pelajaran selesai, Sakura selalu teringat bagaimana khawatirnya Sasuke kalau dia melewatkan makan siangnya, dan sapaan Sasuke saat pagi, serta keisengan Sasuke yang dilakukannya ditengah-tengah pelajaran.

Sesampainya Sakura di sekolah, Sakura bertemu dengan Kakashi yang sudah menunggunya di loker.

"Pagi." Sapa Kakashi.

"Pagi." Sapa Sakura kembali sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaan Anko?"

"Sudah lebih baik, karena fisiknya lemah, makanya sehabis di kuret dia tidak diperbolehkan untuk sekolah dulu." Jawab Kakashi.

"Oh begitu, salam yah buat dia, aku masuk ke kelas dulu." Kata Sakura.

"Ah tunggu." Cegah Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura. "Apa kamu masih mencintaiku?"

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakashi, dia hanya tersenyum lembut pada Kakashi, dan tentu saja Kakashi tahu jawabannya.

"Ahahaha, ternyata begitu… tapi Sakura, ingatlah… aku mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun." Ucap kakashi yang langsung pergi.

Sakura terdiam, sekarang dia benar-benar bingung, perasaan sedih berpisah dengan Kakashi, dan perasaan sedih berpisah dengan Sasuk, sama-sama terasa sakit. Ketika sesampainya dia di kelas.

"Hei Sakura, nanti siang aku mau menjenguk Sasuke, katanya dia sakit, mau ikut tidak?' tanya Naruto.

"Aku… sepertinya dia tidak mau bertemu denganku." Jawab Sakura murung.

"Haa? Bicara apa kamu, kau tahu tidak, Sasuke mengirimiku sms loh, padahal aku tidak punya nomornya, dia bilang 'Bagaimana cara meminta maaf yang baik pada wanita yang dicintainya?'." Ucap Ino.

"Loh, dia juga sms kamu Ino? Dia juga bertanya padaku, hanya saja pertanyaannya beda." Kata NAruto.

"Eh aku juga loh dapat sms dari Sasuke." ucap siswa dan siswi yang lain.

"Aku juga."

"Iya, aku juga."

"Wah sama dong, walaupun dia bertanya tentang wanita yang dicintainya, tapi tetap kusimpan, karena itu sms dari Sasuke."

"Iya, aku juga dapat katanya 'Bagaimana cara meluruskan kesalah pahaman?'"

Hampir satu kelas berpendapat sama, betapa anehnya seorang Sasuke yang sangat cuek mengirimi sms satu-persatu anak-anak kelas hanya untuk mengetahui bagaimana caranya agar berbaikan kembali dengan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam diantara suara-suara teman sekelasnya bergemuruh tentang Sasuke yang mengirimi mereka sms.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mau ikut?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Mereka berjalan berdua menuju rumah Sasuke, disepanjang perjalanan, Naruto tidak banyak tanya pada Sakura, Sakura pun tidak menanyai macam-macam pada Naruto, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai.

"Nah sudah sampai." Ucap Naruto sambil menekan bel.

'_Siapa?'_ tanya suara pelayan Sasuke.

"Aku Naruto." jawab Naruto.

Setelah pintu gerbang terbuka, mereka memasuki rumah Sasuke dan berjalan menuju kamar tuan muda itu, begitu sampai, Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, tetapi sebelum pintu itu dibuka.

"Aaaahhh, aku melupakan sesuatuuuu, maaf Sakura, aku pergi lagi yaah, kamu bicara saja dengan Sasuke, daaaah." Ucap Naruto sambil berlari keluar.

"E..heiii…" begitu Sakura ingin mencegahnya, pintu kamar telah dibuka, dan terlihat Sasuke sedang memakai piyama dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena demam.

"Uhuk… ah..kamu Sakura, ayo masuk." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura yang terdiam karena ditinggal Naruto begitu saja jadi canggung, bisa-bisanya Naruto pergi dengan alasan yang tiba-tiba itu. Begitu di kamar Sasuke.

"Duduk lah disitu." Ucap Sasuke sambilo menunjuk kearah sofa. Dan Sakura menurutinya, dia melihat Sasuke menelepon pelayannya untuk dibawakan minuman, setelah selesai menelepon Sasuke duduk disamping Sakura.

Keadaan sunyi sejenak sampai Sasuke memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"Maaf yah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Iya, maaf… aku sudah cemburu tidak jelas, padahal aku sudah bertekad, walaupun hanya untuk menjadi pelarianmu saja tidak apa-apa, walaupun kamu masih menyukai Kakashi sekali pun, tidak apa-apa, asal jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunduk.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan bersalah dan sedih, lalu dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan gugup, dan berbicara sambil tidak memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Sepi…" ucap Sakura.

"Hah?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura yang wajahnya memerah.

"Kelas terasa sangat sepi tanpamu." Ucap Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku sangat merindukanmu, sangat rindu akan senyummu padaku… aku sangat menyukai senyummu."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan Sakura pun menerima pelukan itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kata Sasuke.

"Ya, maafkan aku juga yah." Jawab Sakura dengan nada lembut sambil memeluk Sasuke.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua dan akhirnya berciuman, dalam ciuman yang hangat, tangan Sasuke mulai jahil, dia meraba dada Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak menolaknya, Sakura menerimanya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Sasuke menggendong Sakura ke kasurnya dan menciumi lehernya.

"Ngh..~" desah Sakura.

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Sakura, dan akhirnya dia membuka seragam atas Sakura, dan juga melepas bra Sakura, dan ketika Sasuke ingin mencium dada Sakura.

"Tuan Sasukee, minumannya sudah ti…" pelayan itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, cepat-cepat dia letakkan minuman itu dan berlari keluar. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya saling pandang dan tertawa.

"HAhahahahahahahahaa."

Akhirnya mereka tidak melanjutkan kegiatan itu, mereka hanya berbincang-bincang sambil tiduran di kasur. Sampai tak terasa waktu berjalan dan malam pun tiba, Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang, walaupun sedang demam tapi Sasuke tidak membiarkan Sakura pulang sendiri.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke kelas berdua sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Waaaah, sudah baikan yaaah?" ledek murid-murid di kelas.

"Ehehehee." Cengir Sakur.

"Kamu ini, kalau sedang berantem kita deh yang repot." Kata Ino menghampiri Sakura.

"Iya, sampai-sampai aku haru membuat strategi menjenguk Sasuke." timpal Naruto dari belakang.

"jadi itu Cuma bohongan?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"HEhehee, habis kalau tidak begitu, kalian kapan mau rujuknya?" jawab Naruto.

"Yah, terima kasih, Naruto." ucap Sasuke.

"Sama-sama." Balas Naruto.

'_sudah waktunya membuang benda itu, aku harus benar-benar melupakan kakashi.'_ Pikir Sakura.

"Sasuke, pulang sekolah nanti mau temani aku?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja, kemana?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya itu, sepulang sekolah, mereka berjalan ketempat yang Sakura inginkan, dan tempat itu harus menaiki kereta agar cepat sampai disana, begitu sampai.

"Pantai?' tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Ketika sedang berjalan, betapa kagetnya Sakura dan sasuke melihat Kakashi dan Anko sedang duduk di tepi pantai itu berdua, dan secara tidak sengaja juga, Anko melihat kehadiran mereka.

"loh, Sakuraaa? Sasuke?" panggil Anko yang langsung berdiri dan menhampiri mereka. "Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Ehm… kamu sendiri?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Oh, Kakashi bilang tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling dia suka, amkanya aku ingin tahu, ternyata benar, udara disini sangat sejuk, pemandangannya juga bagus." Ucap Anko.

Sakura hanya terdiam, pantai ini adlaah pantai tempat kenangan mereka berdua, bahkan saat putus pun mereka di pantai ini, tujuan Sakura kesini adalah untuk membuang benda yang mengingatkannya pada Kakashi, tapi betapa sialnya kalau bertemu mereka disini.

"Kalau begitu kita gabung sajaaa, gimana?" tawar Anko.

"Ah, tidak… kami…"

"Boleh saja." Potong Sasuke ketika Sakura ingin menolaknya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? Kakashi kita makan yuk, aku lapar." Ucap Anko sambil menggandeng lengan Kakashi.

"Yah." Ucap Kakashi singkat, Sasuke merasa ada ke canggungan antara Sakura dan kakashi, dengan inisiatif, Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Sakura dan membawanya jalan duluan.

"Ayo, kita makaaan, aku lapaar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bukannya tadi kamu sudah makan?" tanya Sakura yang sedang dirangkul Sasuke sambil berjalan.

"Aku lapar lagi, aku kan baru sembuh, jadi harus makan banyak." Jawab Sasuke.

"Huu dasar rakus." Ejek Sakura.

Melihat Sakura dan Sasuke sangat akrab seperti itu membuat Kakashi panas, Anko menyadari hal ini.

"Cemburu?" ejek Anko pada Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya diam dengan wajah pilu, mereka makan bersama dan ngobrol bersama, tetapi yang mengobrol hanya Anko dan Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura yang duduk disamping Sasuke hanya ikut tertawa, Kakashi yang duduk disampjng Anko sesekali memandangi wajah Sakura yang sedikit canggung.

"Ah sudah hampir malam, pemberhentian terakhir hampir tiba, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sasuke.

"Benar juga, kita keasyikan ngobrol, ayo pulang." Ajak Anko.

Mereka jalan ke stasiun bersama, dan ketika menaiki tangga.

"Ayooo, keretanya sedang berhentiii." Teriak Anko.

Mereka semua berlari menuju kereta, tapi Sakura berhenti tiba-tiba dan memeriksa kantongnya, dia tidak menemukan benda yang ingin dia buang itu.

"Sakura cepaat" panggil Kakashi.

Sasuke dan Anko sudah berada di dalam kereta dan sedang mengambil nafas.

"Tidak, kalian pergi saja duluan, aku mencari sesuatu dulu." Ucap Sakura.

"Jangan bodoh, biarkan saja barang itu." Kata Kakashi.

"Tidak mauuu, hilang dan dibuang itu beda artinya." Ucap Sakura yang langsung berbalik arah.

"Cih, siaal!" kakashi mau tidak mau mengikutinya berlari mengejar Sakura.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Anko.

"Hah… hah.. hah… untung masih sempat." Ucap Anko.

Sasuke terdiam dan merasa ada yang aneh.

"Mana Sakura dan Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke.

"loh, tadi mereka di belakang kita kan?" jawab Anko yang juga kebingungan.

Begitu Sasuke sadar, dan berusaha kembali lagi, pintu kereta sudah tertutup.

"BUUKAA! BUKA PINTUNYAAAA!" teriak Sasuke sambil menggedor pintu kereta.

Sakura berlari ke pantai untuk mencari benda itu, untung dia sudah meminum obat saat makan tadi, jadi kemungkinan jantungnya muncul itu sedikit.

"Sakuraa, apa yang kau cari?' tanya Kakshi yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku harus menemukan itu, agar aku bisa melupakanmu, aku harus membuang itu." Ucap Sakura dengan nada tak karuan.

"Itu… apa?" tanya Kakahsi bingung.

Kebingungannya buyar ketika handphoneya berbunyi, dan itu Anko yang menelepon.

"Halo."

"Kakashiiii, apa yang kau lakukan bersama Sakura?" suara itu adalah suara Sasuke.

Tuut tuut tuut

"Siaaal, kenapa di matikan!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara mereka?" ucap Anko.

Mereka berdua terdiam, Sasuke hanya ingin cepat-cepat turun di stasiun berikutnya dan berlari menyusul mereka.

"ngh..~…dimana…aku?' ucap Sakura membuka matanya.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya seorang pemuda.

Begitu Sakura sadar, dia sudah berada di suatu kamar dan memakai piyama.

"A…aku…" katanya gugup.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kau pingsan saat di pantai" ucap kakashi.

FLASHBACK

_Ketika Kakashi sedang menerima telepon dari Sasuke, dia tidak sempat menjawabnya karena melihat Sakura yang pingsan._

"_Sakuraaaa!" _

END OF FLASHBACK

"Makanya kubawa ke hotel terdekat." Jelas Kakashi.

"Oh begitu…" kata Sakura lega.

"Kamu demam," ucap kakashi tiba-tiba. "Tapi sudah kuturunkan, sudah ku kompres demammu."

'_Ah, mungkin tertular Sasuke kemarin.'_ Pikir Sakura.

"Kamu tidur saja dulu, tentang benda itu dan Sasuke, biar aku yang mengurusnya." Ucap kakashi.

"Ng…" Sakura melihat sosok kakashi dari belakang yang sedang duduk dikasurnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak berbincang-bincang seperti ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Hehee, sejak kau memutuskanku mungkin?" jawab kakashi.

"Kakashi." Panggil Sakura. "bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaan egois ku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong genggam tanganku sampai aku tertidur." Pinta Sakura.

Kakashi memandang wajah Sakura, dan menggenggam tangannya, tetapi Kakashi memposisikan dirinya duduk di lantai dan memilih untuk tidak menatap Sakura.

"Satu lagi." Ucap Sakura. "Tolong katakan kalau kau membenciku, agar aku benar-benar bisa melupakanmu."

Kakashi sangat terkajut mendengar ucapan Sakura, dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan menunduk.

"Aku…"

Sakura menunggu lanjutan apa yang Kakashi ingin sampaikan.

"Aku mencintaimu…" ucap Kakashi dengan suara lemas. "Sangat…"

Sakura terkejut pada pengakuan Kakashi, dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan ingin sekali memeluk Kakashi, tetapi tiba-tiba bayangan Sasuke terlintas di benaknya, dan dia menghentikan niatnya itu.

"Kakashi…" panggil Sakura. "Maaf, tapi… Sasuke sangat berarti untukku."

"aku tahu." Ucap Kakashi masih sambil menunduk.

Akhirnya mereka tetap dalam posisi seperti itu sampai pagi, Sakura tertidur saat Kakashi meneteskan air matanya karena telah telat untuk mendapatkan Sakura kembali.

* * *

hehehhee, makasih yaah review2nya... bagaimana banjir hari ini? (g jelas)... . maaf yah baru update sekarang, kemaren tuh aku kejebak banjir dari tendean sampe cawang aku jalan kaki.. . jadi capek banget dan baru bisa update sekarang...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Angin berhembus pelan dengan sangat ramah, melewati tiap-tiap helai rambut orang-orang yang berada di atap sekolah. Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berdua dengan keadaan saling diam tidak berbicara, 2 bulan sejak kejadian Sakura menghilang bersama Kakashi, Sasuke tidak dapat menemukannya, dan tiba-tiba Kakashi menghubungi Sasuke keesokannya memberitahu bahwa Sakura sudah berada dirumahnya sendiri, hal itu membuat Sasuke sangat kesal, curiga dan marah.

"Benar, tidak terjadi apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke yang hampir setiap saat menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Sasuke, aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, kita tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Sakura yang sudah bosan menjawabnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku…" ucap Sasuke yang sangat ragu.

Sakura menggenggam tanga Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Percaya padaku." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menatap balas Sakura dengan penuh perasaan campur aduk, lalu die melihat keleher Sakura yang sedang ditutupi oleh syal.

"Kenapa harus ditutupi sih?" tanya Sasuke jengkel.

"Kamu pikir aku harus memperlihatkannya pada semua orang? Dasar!" jawab Sakura sewot.

"Hehehehe, maaf, maaf." Jawab Sasuke tertawa cengengesan.

"Sasukeeeee, kamu di panggil guru." Teriak Naruto yang baru datang kea tap bersama Ino.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sebentar yah." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura dan Sakura mengangguk.

Ketika Sasuke menghilang bersama Naruto, Ino mendekati Sakura yang sedang tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu. Dan tiba-tiba Ino melepas syal Sakura.

"Heh… sudah kuduga, untuk apa kau memakai syal saat musim tidak terlalu dingin ini, ternyata ini alasannya….KISSMARK DIMANA-MANA! Sakura apa yang Sasuke lakukan padamu? Benar-benar liaaar." Oceh Ino.

"Ino Ino Ino Ino Inoooooo… suaramu terlalu keras." Sewot Sakura.

"Ups, maaf." Kata Ino sambil menutup mulutnya. "kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Tidak tahu, sejak pulang dari tempat itu… Sasuke sangat berani sekali, dan jujur akupun menikmatinya, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan sebanyak ini." ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Sakura…. Kau menyeramkan." Kata Ino.

"Hahahaha, Sasuke begitu karena dia masih berfikir terjadi sesuatu antara aku dan Kakashi malam itu." Jelas Sakura.

"jadi, dia melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, Ino hanya menggeleng kepalanya melihat temannya yang sedang menahan malu itu. Sementara itu, Kakashi yang sedang bengong di ruangan klub.

FLASHBACK

_Setelah mengantar Sakur pulang, Kakashi kembali lagi paginya ketempat dimana Sakura menjatuhkan benda pentingnya itu,Sakura bilang padanya benda itu adlaah i-podnya yang sudah tidak penting lagi, akhirnya Kakashi mencarinya dan menemukannya di pasir pantai, beruntung tidak terkena air, jadi dia bisa mencek apa masih bisa berfungsi atau tidak, ketika dia menyalakan i-pod itu, dia hanya melihat 1 lagu disana, dan setelah dia menekan play, ternyata itu bukan lagi melainkan suaranya sendiri yang terekam disana._

END OF FLASHBACK

'_Kenapa ada suaraku di i-podnya? Bukankah dia memutuskan untuk bersama Sasuke, tapi kenapa dia menyimpan sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku?'_ pikir Kakashi sambil menutup matanya.

"HAAAHH? KAU PIKIR SAKURA DAN KAKASHI BERHUBUNGAN SEKS SAAT ITU?" teriak Naruto yang kaget saat berjalan dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto ! kecilkan suaramu!" tegur Sasuke.

"Ah.. maaf maaf..tapi.. kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Naruto pada sahabatnya.

"Tidak tahu… pikiranku mulai kacau, makanya aku jadi sering melakukannya dengan Sakura." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau maniak." Kata Naruto meledek.

"Ya aku tahu." Ucap Sasuke mengakuinya.

"tapi Sasuke… itu sudah 2 bulan yang lalu loh, kenapa kamu masih saja curiga?" tanya Naruto yang prihatin.

"Aku sejujurnya sangat cemburu saat tahu Kakashi membawa Sakura pulang, jadi pikiranku kacau." Jelas Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan terus sambil mengobrol dengan santai, sementara Sakura dan Ino sedang duduk diatap sambil memakan makanan ringan.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu tidak makan? Ini kan cemilan kesukaanmu?" tanya Ino.

"Ah, tidak… aku tidak nafsu makan, habiskan saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Tidak mau, nanti aku gendut, lagipula kalau kamu hanya meminum jus itu, kamu akan…"

"Hueeeeeek" omongan Ino terhenti karena Sakura yang tiba-tiba muntah ditempat.

"Sakuraaaaa! Kamu kenapaaa?" tteriak Ino yang panic.

"Uhukk..uhuukk..hueeeeek" Sakura terus-terusan muntah.

"Astaga, ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan." Ajak Ino yang benar-benar khawatir.

Ino menolong Sakura untuk di bawa ke ruang kesehatan, begitu sampai sana, beruntung ada guru kesehatan yang sedang membaca majalah dan meminum teh disana. Ino membuka pintu dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat guru itu terkejut dan menyemburkan tehnya.

"YAMANAKAAA! KALAU DATANG KETUK PINTU Dulu…." Bentak gruu kesehatan yang nadanya melemah ketika melihat wajah pucat Sakura.

"Haruno? Kamu kenapa?"

"Ibu Kurenai, tiba-tiba Sakura muntah-muntah, aku sangat panic." Jawab Ino.

Belum memeriksa kondisi Sakura bel pelajaran sudah berbunyi.

"Yamanaka, kamu kembali lah ke kelas, biar aku yang mengurus Sakura." Ucap Kurenai

"Ino." Panggil Sakura yang membuat langkah Ino terhenti. "jangan beri tahu Sasuke yah."

Ino hanya tersenyum menandakan iya dan berlari ke kelasnya, lalu Kurenai menatap Sakura dan menyuruh Sakura berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Apa kamu pagi ini sarapan?" tanya Kurenai.

"Ya, aku biasa sarapan roti dan susu." Jawab Sakura.

Melihat Sakura yang lehernya fitutupi syal, Kurenai langsung membukanya dan terkejut melihat banyaknya kissmark di leher Sakura.

"Haruno." Panggil Kurenai. "Apa bulan ini kau sudah datang?"

Sakura terdiam, dia langsung membuka handphone dan menghitung jadwalnya datang bulan, dan ketika dia hitung-hitung, dia memang sudah tidak dapat sejak bulan lalu. Sakura terdiam.

"Haruno, sebaiknya kita periksa, aku telepon rumah sakit dulu untuk booking." Ucap Kurenai yang meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

' _T… tunggu dulu… aku selalu pakai pengaman kok kalau melakukan itu dengan Sasuke…tapi kenapa….' _Sakura berfikir keras, memang saat di italy mereka tidak pakai, tapi kalau memang harus hamil, saat kejadian di italy itu Sakura sempat datang bulan, dan setelah itu setiap mereka melakukannya, pasti sellau memakai pengaman.

"Ah…" Sakura teringat akan sesuatu yang kini benar-benar membuatnya yakin kalau dia hamil.

"Haruno," panggil Kurenai tiba-tiba. "Ayo kita berangkat sekarang."

"Ya." Jawab Sakura lemas.

Ketika Sakura dan kurenai menaiki taxi yang sudah disiapkan didepan gerbang sekolah, Naruto yang kebetulan lewat di koridor melihatnya dan bingung, mau kemana Sakura dan guru Kurenai, guru kesehatan? Akhirnya Naruto berlari ke kelas untuk memberi tahu Sasuke, di sisi lain, Kakashi yang sedang berjalan dari ruangan klub menuju kelasnya melihat hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

Kakashi berlari menuju kelas Sakura, dan kebetulan di kelas Sakura pelajaran sedang kosong karena tidak ada gurunya, Kakahsi langsung menghampiri Ino.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?" tanya Kakashi panic.

"Sasukeee! Sakuraa Sakuraaa, dia bersama guru Kurenai, aku lihat wajahnya pucat sekaliii." Saat yang bersamaan Naruto datang sambil teriak-teriak memberi tahu Sasuke.

'_Naruto bodoh!'_ ucap Ino dalam hati.

"Sakura? Ino! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke menghampiri Ino dan tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Kakahsi.

"Kamu pasti tahu sesuatu kan? Katakan padaku" desak Kakahsi.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH DIAAAAAAAAM!" teriak Ino.

"Sakura tadi pagi muntah-muntah, aku tidak tahu kelanjutannya karena saat aku menemaninya ke ruang kesehatan, bu Kurenai menyuruhku kembali ke kelas." Jelas Ino dengan kesal.

'_J… Jangan-jangan…'_ pikir Kakashi dan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Kakashi langsung bergerak secara bersamaan berlari keluar untuk menyusul Sakura.

"Heeeii, memangnya kalian tahu kemana Sakura dibawa?" tanya Naruto.

Pertanyaan cerdas Naruto membuat langkah kedua pria itu berhenti.

"Nice, Naruto." ucap Ino.

"Sebaiknya kita bersabar menunggu kabar dari Sakura langsung." Kata Naruto.

"Benar, percuma kita tidak tahu kemana dia pergi." Jawab kakashi.

"Ck! Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku!" resah Sasuke sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"oh iya, Sasuke… kalau ketemu Sakura, bisa tolong berikan ini padanya? Aku menemukannya saat mencarinya di pantai, benda ini lah yang ingin dia cari." Ucap Kakashi memberikan i-pod pada Sasuke.

'_I-Pod? Sakura masih menyimpannya?'_ pikir Sasuke.

"Ya, terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke ketus sambil mengambil i-pod itu.

Kakashi pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka, dan Sasuke merenung di mejanya, memikirkan banyak hal, kenapa Sakura muntah-muntah? Kenapa dia pergi bersama bu Kurenai? Kenapa dia masih menyimpan i-pod ini? dan yang lebih ditakutkan lagi, kalau memang benar pikiran Sasuke benar, benih siapa yang ada di dlaam perut Sakura?

Sasuke makin cemas, dia berdoa agar semua kegelisahannya hilang, dan apa yang dipikirkannya itu tidak benar.

Setelah seusai sekolah, Sakura tidak kunjung datang, hanya Kurenai yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan guru olah raga.

"A, itu bu Kurenai." Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi, mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasukeee." Panggil Ino yang berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku tadi ditelepon oleh Sakura, katanya dia sudah dirumah, dan ketika aku tanya ada apa dengannya, dia tidak mau menjawab, katanya dia baik-baik saja, tapi dari nada bicaranya, dia terlihat sangat terpuruk." Jelas Ino dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku akan kerumahnya sekarang." Ucap Sasuke dengan bergegas.

"Tunggu dulu." Cegah Ino. "Tadi aku juga ingin kerumahnya, tapi tidak diperbolehkan oleh Sakura."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena dirumanya saat ini sedang ada kedua orang tuanya." Jawab Ino.

"Memangnya orang tua Sakura galak yah?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Ah, aku tahu kita harus kemana." Ucap Sasuke yang mengambil sebuah kartu nama dari dompetnya.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya menghela nafas karena merasa sangat lelah, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintunya dan dia mengizinkan masuk. Muncul sosok seorang pria dengan wajah yang cemas.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa nak?" tanya pria itu.

"Tidak apa yah, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura lemas.

"Maafkan kami." Ucap sang ayah.

"Kenapa ayah minta maaf? Dimana ibu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ibu sedang tidak bisa menemuimu, sakura…" panggil sang ayah dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Izinkan ayahmu yang bodoh ini memelukmu."

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan memeluk ayahnya dengan erat. Sang ayah hanya menangis terus menerus.

* * *

huaaaaaaaaaaa...

maaf bangeet baru bisa update sekaraaang... =_=

Maaf maaf maaf Maaf maaf maaf Maaf maaf maaf Maaf maaf maaf Maaf maaf maaf Maaf maaf maaf Maaf maaf maaf Maaf maaf maaf Maaf maaf maaf Maaf maaf maaf

aku pulang malem mulu akhir-akhir ini, jadi g ada waktu buat nulis, bisa nya cuma facebookan... T.T

sebagai gantinya aku akan update 2 chapter hari ini... maaf yaaah...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Di rumah sakit di tempat Tsunade bekerja, Sasuke, Ino dan Naruto pergi kesana untuk mengetahui keadan Sakura.

"Sudah kuduga, kalian pasti akan kesini." Ucap Tsunade

"Kami mohoon, beri tahu kami tentang keadaan Sakura." Ucap Ino sambil membungkuk.

"Apa Sakura hamil?" tanya Naruto polos.

BLETAAAK

"Aw, Ino sakiit." Rintih Naruto yang kepalanya dijitak oleh Ino.

"Tidak, Sakura tidak hamil…" jawab tsunade yang langsung melirik Sasuke. "Pasti kamu yang membuat tanda sebanyak itu, hhh.. untung aku punya obat untuk menghilangkannya."

"M…maaf, dan terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke dengan malu."Jadi.. Sakura tidak.."

"Tidak, dia tidak hamil, keterlambatannya datang bulan itu hal yang wajar untuk remaja seperti dia, itu juga bisa berlaku untukmu." Ucap Tsunade menunjuk ke Ino.

"Lalu, Sakura kenapa? Pucat sekali dan tadi pagi muntah-muntah?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa… itu hanya masuk angin biasa, sudah kalian pulang sana, aku banyak kerjaan." Ucap Tsunade.

"Bohong." Jawab Sasuke.

Tsunade terdiam, Ino dan Naruto pun merasa kalau Tsunade berbohong pada mereka.

"Tolong beri tahu kami, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

Tsunade menatap mereka dengan perasaan bimbang, haruskah dia memberi tahukan yang sebenarnya, atau tunggu saat waktu yang tepat.

"Dengar yah anak-anak… sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberi tahu kalian, aku janji, lusa akan memberi tahu kalian." Ucap Tsunade.

"kami akan menagih janjimu." Ucap Naruto.

"Iya, aku janji." Jawab Tsunade.

Dengan begitu mereka pergi dengan perasaan kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan kabar tentang Sakura. Keesokan harinya disekolah, mereka berfikir, kalau memang Sakura hamil dan ketahuan pihak sekolah, dia pasti akan dikeluarkan, tapi tidak ada berita apa-apa tentang Sakura disekolah. Itu membuat mereka bingung, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, bahkan Kakashi dan Anko pun ikut bersama mereka mendiskusikan ini diatap sekolah.

"Aneh bukan?" kata Naruto.

"Ya, tidak ada berita tentang Sakura dikeluarkan." Ucap Anko.

"Kalau kamu kan dulu memang tidak terlihat dan tidak bocor, sampai akhirnya kandunganmu gugur." Ucap Ino.

"Kalau Sakura?" sambung Kakashi.

"Firasatku, Dokter Tsunade menyembunyikan sesuatu." Timpal Sasuke.

"Lagi pula, kalau memang Sakura hamil, siapa disini yang harus kita benar-benar salahkan!" sindir Ino dan Anko dengan tatapan sinis pada Sasuke dan kakashi.

"A..hha…hahaha…sudah, kita jangan bahas soal itu dulu, bagaimana caranya supaya kita bisa datang kerumah Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

"Benar juga, katanya orang tua Sakura galak." Kata Ino.

"Ya… bukan galak, tapi terlalu membatasi pergaulan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu?" tanya Anko.

"Orang tuaku dekat dengan orang tua Sakura." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Kalau begitu peluang paling besar untuk mnemui Sakura adalah kamu!" bentak Ino dan Anko.

"Masalahnya, ibunya pun tidak menyukaiku… aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa." Jawab Sasuke sebal.

Mereka berdiam diri memikirkan segala cara agar bisa berhubungan kembali dengan Sakura, karena mereka seperti dihalangi oleh sesuatu agar tidak bisa berhubungan lagi dengan Sakura.

Sakura sendiri yang berada dirumah sedang berbincang-bincang dengan ayahnya, hubungannya dengan sang ayah menjadi sangat baik, tapi tidak dengan sang ibu.

"Ayah." Panggil Sakura lembut. "Kenapa ibu tidak mau juga menemuiku?"

Ayah Sakura terdiam dan mengelus anak gadisnya yang paling disayang itu.

"Sakura, mungkin ini saatnya aku memberi tahumu sesuatu." Ucap sang ayah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Dulu, saat ayahmu ini masih duduk dibangku smp, tidak ada yang ingin berteman denganku, karena ayahmu ini dulu adalah seorang anak dari keluarg kaya dan sangat kutu buku, semua segan mendekatiku, hanya ibumu lah yang berani mendekatiku." Ucap sang Ayah yang sambil bercerita dia membuka foto album sewaktu mereka remaja. Terlihat foto Ibu Sakura sedang berdiri diantara dua wanita sebayanya, yang satu wanita berambut pirang yang terlihat seperti Tsunade, yang satu wanit berambut hitam.

"Ini ibumu dulu, dan ini aku." Ucap sang ayah menunjukan foto sewaktu mereka berwisata.

"waah, ibu cantik sekali… ayah..beda sekali dengan sekarang, sekarang ayah tampan sekali." Ucap Sakura tersenyum sipu, tapi pandangan Sakura terhenti pada sosok pemuda yang terlihat familiar untuknya.

"Ayah, orang ini." ucap Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Ya, dia adalah Fugaku Uchiha, ayah dari Sasuke Uchiha, dulu dia adalah pacar ibumu." Jawab sang Ayah.

"apa?"

"Mereka dulu pacaran, mereka sangat saling mencintai, aku bersahabat dengan mereka bertiga, dengan ibunya Sasuke juga, tapi suatu hari, ibumu datang padaku dengan air mata dan tubuh yang basah kuyup karena derasnya hujan, ternyata… Fugaku dan Mikoto telah ditunangkan oleh kedua belah pihak keluarga" jelas sang ayah.

"Kasihan ibu…" ucap Sakura.

"Kejadian itu saat kita duduk di bangku SMA kelas 3, dan yang lebih fatalnya lagi, ibumu mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Fugaku saat mengandung anaknya Fugaku." Ucap sang Ayah dengan tatapan sedih dan pilu.

Sakura awalnya tidak terlalu sadar apa yang diucapkan oleh ayahnya itu, tapi setelah beberapa detik dia mencerna kalimat demi kalimat, matanya terbelalak dan dia menutup mulutnya agar tidak teriak.

"Ya, aku bukan ayah kandungmu." Ucap sang Ayah.

"T…tidak…. Bohoong…" ucap Sakura yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Saat itu, ibumu sangat stress dan ingin sekali mengugurkanmu, dia melakukan berbagai cara agar kandungannya gugur, tapi tidak berhasil… sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk merawatmu dan dirinya, akhirnya dia bisa menerimaku seutuhnya dan mencintaiku sepenuhnya." Lanjut sang Ayah.

"Kenapa Ibumu selalu pergi dan tidak pernah ada dirumah, dia merasa malu, dan tidak berani menatapmu lama-lama, dia merasa bersalah padamu, dirimu yang terkena gagal jantung adalah hasil dari usahanya mengugurkanmu." Ucap sang Ayah.

Sakura terus menerus menangis sambil mendengar cerita sang ayah.

"Tapi kau tahu, saat kamu di operasi, ibumu tidak tidur dan terus berdoa agar kamu selamat, dia sangat mencintaimu, saat bersamaku, hanya kamu lah yang selalu dibicarakan." Kata sang Ayah.

Sakura masih terus menangis, dia tidak menyangka dulu ibunya tidak menginginkannya, tapi dia juga tidak menyangka kalau ibunya sangat mencintainya. Saat dia pikir-pikir lagi, kalau ayahnya adalah Fugaku, berarti dia dan Sasuke adalah saudara satu ayah. Tangisannya makin kencang, Ayah Sakura hanya bisa memeluknya dan mengelusnya dengan sangat lembut. Lalu dengan sendirinya Sakura tertidur, diletakannyalah Sakura dengan perlahan ditempat tidur, begitu dia meninggalkan kamar putri yang bukan putri kandungnya itu.

"Apa reaksi dia?" tanya sang ibu dari belakang.

"Dia hanya menangis terus terusan."

Lalu Ibu Sakura memeluk suaminya dengan erat. "Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa padamu, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kamu mencintaiku yang seperti ini."

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, dan untuk Skaura kita." Jawabnya.

"Permisi, Nyonya… Tuan… dokter Tsunade sudah tiba." Ucap sang pelayan.

"Baiklah, suruh dia datang ke tempatku." Ucap kepala keluarga Haruno itu.

Tsunade datang dengan wajah yang seperti akan memberi tahukan berita tidak enak, dia menempatkan dirinya duduk di sofa.

"Apa kabar, Tsubaki, Yosuke." Sapa Tsunade.

"kami baik-baik saja, Tsunade… Sakura…" ucap Tsubaki.

"Tentang hal itu karena itulah aku kesini, menghadap kalian walaupun aku tidak mau." Ketus Tsunade. "perbuatan kalian menyebabkan mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa terkena imbasnya!"

Merke berdua hanya terdiam, dan Tsunade melanjutkan kaliamtanya.

"Kemarin, Sasuke anaknya Fugaku mengunjungiku." Ucpa Tsunade

"Apa? Lalu? Apa kau bilang kalau Sakura itu satu ayah dengannya?" tanya Tsubaki panic.

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang padanya, tapi aku ingin memberi tahu kalian sesuatu… Sakura dan Sasuke, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih." Ucap Tsunade.

Yosuke dan Tsubaki hanya terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, mereka tidak menyangka kalau Sakura, yang selama ini dijaga agar tidak bertemu dan berteman dengan Sasuke, sekarang malah berpacaran dengannya.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku!" bentak Tsubaki.

"Karena, masih ada satu rahasia lagi yang belum kau ketahui, tapi bukan itu tujuanku datang kesini, aku kesini utnuk memberi tahu tentang penyakit Sakura." Jawab Tsunade.

"ada apa dengan anakku?" tanya Yosuke.

Begitu Tsunade mendengar Yosuke mengucapkan kalimat 'anaku' perasaan senang menggelitik di hati Tsunade, dia sangat salut pada Yosuke, yang masih menganggap Sakura anaknya sendiri.

"Ini akibat Sakura mengkonsumsi banyak obat dari kecil yang terus menerus, dampaknya sangat parah, beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku dapat kabar dari Tenten, katanya Sakura pingsan di pantai, dan ketika kutanya, Sakura bilang awalnya dia sangat pusing dan jatuh pingsan lalu demam, lalu aku menganalisi seluruh sistem di tubuhnya, aku ambil tes darahnya, dan…" Tsunade menghentikan omongannya sambil menyerahkan data hasil analisanya.

Ketika mereka membuka data itu, Tsubaki teriak dan menangis.

"TIDAAAK! KAMU BOHOONG!" teriak Tsubaki.

"Tsunade… kamu tidak salah ambil data kan?" tanya Yosuke yang juga sama shocknya dengan istrinya.

"Kalian lupa? Aku hanya focus pada Sakura." Jawab Tsunade.

"INI SALAHKU… SALAHKU, SALAHKU SALAHKUUU!" teriak Tsubaki berkali-kali.

"Tidak! Ini bukan slahmu, Tsubaki tenang!" ucap suaminya sambil emmeluknya.

"Kecilkan suaramu, bagaimana kalau nanti Sakura bangun!" sewot Tsunade.

"Aku juga sama kagetnya, ketika aku menemukan hasilnya, tapi harus bagaimana lagi… mau tidak mau, Sakura harus menjalani kemoterapi atau radioterapi." Ucap Tsunade.

"Tunggu! Apa kamu yakin? Apa kamu sudah memeriksanya 2x kalau Sakura terkena kanker otak?" tanya Tsubaki dengan sangat panic.

"Tsubaki, aku tidak memeriksanya 2x, tapi sampai berkali-kali kperiksa, berkali-kali aku mengetesnya berulang-ulang, hasilnya sama saja." Jawab Tsunade.

"Tunggu Tsunade, aku kurang setuju kalau radioterapi, yaah walaupun kemoterapi juga agak membunuh sel-sel baiknya, bisakah aku diskusikan ini dengan Sakura?" tanya Yosuke.

"Yosuke kau gilaa! Apa kau mau memberi tahunya?" bentak Tsubaki.

"Cepat atau lambat, dia pasti bisa merasakannya." Jawab Tsunade.

"Tsubaki, biar aku yang memberitahunya." Ucap Yosuke.

"Tidak! Biar dia yang memberitahunya." Bantah Tsunade. "Sebagai ibu, beri tahulah dia sebagai sosok seorang ibu, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki terdiam dan merenung sambil melihat kertas hasil analisa penyakit Sakura.

"Aku permisi dulu, masih banyak yang harus kusiapkan untuk Sakura." Ucap Tsunade.

"Tsunade." Panggil Yosuke. "Terima kasih banyak."

Tsunade tersenyum lembut pada sahabatnya itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka, Yosuke melihat istrinya yang masih menangis itu.

"Ini salahku… seharusnya aku tidak mencoba untuk menggugurkannya saat itu…aku memang ibu yang jahat." Ucap Ysubaki menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tsubaki, kalau kamu ibu yang jahat, lalu untuk apa air mata yang kamu keluarkan saat ini?" tanya Yosuke dengan lembut.

Tsubaki hanya menangis dalam pelukan suaminya itu, malam pun tiba, masih ada beberapa hal yang belum diketahui oleh Tsubaki dan Yosuke, rahasia yang dipegang oleh Tsunade. Ingin sekali Tsubaki melarang Sakura berpacaran dengan Sasuke, tapi, apa dia punya hak untuk melarang anak yang dulu dia ingin gugurkan itu? Dan juga, bagaimana cara memberi tahukan Sasuke bahwa mereka adalah satu ayah.

Pagi telah tiba, Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, dia bangkit dan bersiap-siap untuk bersekolah, ketika dia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Selamat pagi sayaang, sudah bangun rupanya, baru saja ibu mau membangunkanmu." Ucap sang ibu yang menyiapkan sarapan pagi, Sakura terbengong melihat ibunya yang menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Ayo duduk disini, kali ini Ayah antar kau kesekolah yah." Tawar sang Ayah.

"Memangnya ayah dan ibu tidak ada pekerjaan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, sekali-kali aku ingin bersamamu dirumah, sepulang sekolah nanti langusng pulang yah." Ucap sang ibu dengan senyuman yang hangat.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang lembut dan bahagia.

Sakura menyantap sarapan pagi yang sangat dia dambakan itu dengan bahagia, Tenten yang melihat dari kejauhan menahan tangis bahagia atas kebahagiaan Sakura. Sesampainya disekolah, Sakura diantar oleh sang ayah.

"Terima kasih ayah." Ucap Sakura.

"pulang nanti mau ayah jemput atau tidak?" tanya sang ayah.

"Tidak usah, aku naik kereta saja bersama teman." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, selamat belajar yaah."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada mobil ayahnya yang sudah melaju cepat itu.

"Sekarang, bisa jelaskan padaku, kenapa kamu tidak ada kabar sama sekali?" tanya Sasuke yang datang dari belakang.

"Hyaaa, Sasuke? kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau tahu aku sangat khawatir!" sewot Sasuke.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya….." Sakura memotong omongannya ketika dia melihat wajah Sasuke, dia teringat bahwa mereka adalah saudara satu ayah.

"Ehm… aku pergi menemui Ino dulu yah, daaah." Ucap Sakura yang langsung meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Sasuke yang kebingungan.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura, Ino, Naruto dan Sasuke jalan-jalan sebentar untuk menghilangkan jenuh Sakura yang sudah lama tidak keluar.

"Kamu ini, selalu bikin khawatir orang, setidaknya beri tahu kami, kamu kenapa." Ucap Ino jengkel.

"Iya benar, untung kamu tidak jadi hamil, ternyata Cuma masuk angin" Kata Naruto.

BLETAAK

"Aaawww…kenapa kalian memukulku?" rintih Naruto yang kali ini dijitak oleh Ino dan Sasuke.

"Jangan dengarkan dia yah Sakura… ahahahhaa." Ucap Ino tertawa pahit.

Selagi mereka berbincang-bincang sambil bercanda tawa, Sasuke merasa Sakura menghindarinya, ketika dia ingin menarik tangan Sakura, dia melihat ibunya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Tsunade disebuah kedai kopi, wajah mereka terlihat serius, sangat serius.

"Heii, aku kesana sebentar." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung berlari ke tempat ibunya.

Mikoto dan Tsunade sedang membicarakan tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Jadi, Sakura sudah tahu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau Sakura sudah tahu apa belum, yang jelas, kita harus meluruskan masalah ini secepatnya, kalau tidak, kasihan Sasuke dan Sakura." Ucap Tsunade.

"Ada apa denganku dan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang datang tiba-tiba.

"S… Sasuke?"

* * *

naaah saya tepati janji sayaaa.. maaf yah kalo ngambaaang...=_=

sebenernya dari 3 minggu yang lalu jaringan internet aku g bisa buka yang namanya FFN! ngeselin bangeett!

syukur alhamdulillah sekarang udah bisa, aku juga g ngerti kenapa...

tentang ceritanya, dari awal aku juga ngga niat untuk ngebuat Sakura hamil... hahahahaa... (iseng)

chapter depannya seperti biasa yah... kamis depan.. heheheee...

tapi maaf yah kalau kalau ngaret lagi... insya Allah sih ngga... Amin..

hheheee...

makasih review2nya yaaah...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"S…Sasuke?" ucap Tsunade dengan wajah panic.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua disini? Kenapa kalian bisa saling kenal?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada curiga.

"Ng.. Anu…" Tsunade mencoba menjelaskan, tapi omongannya diputus oleh Mikoto.

"Sasuke, pulang… kita bicarakan ini dirumah." Ucap Mikoto tegas.

"Loh? Ibu Tsunade?" sapa Sakura yang mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"S…Sakura? Sedang apa kamu disini? Kamu kan harus istirahat…" ucap Tsunade.

"Tolong jawab pertanyaanku!" bentak Sasuke.

Keadaan jadi sunyi dan canggung, merasa suasana jadi tidak enak, Mikoto membawa Sasuke pergi dari situ.

"Ayo pulang." Ucap Mikoto sambil menarik lengan Sasuke.

Ketika Mikoto melewati Sakura, dia memberikan pandangan aneh padanya, dan itu membuat Sakura menyadari satu hal, bahwa ibu Sasuke menyadari kalau dia adalah anak dari suaminya. Ketika Mikoto dan Sasuke ergi, Tsunade menghampiri Sakura yang sedang bengong.

"Sakura…"

"Aku sudah tahu bu, tentang aku bukan anak kandung ayah, tentang hubungan ayah Sasuke dan Ibuku, dan juga tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke, aku sudah tahu." Kata Sakura.

"Sakura… hhhh… aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, lalu bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade.

"Apa Bu Tsunade pikir, hubungan satu ayah itu diizinkan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah sedih.

"Sakura, sebenarnya…" ucap Tsunade ragu-ragu.

"Sakuraa, kok lama? Loh… dokter Tsunade?" panggil Ino yang menyusul Sakura.

"Hai." Sapa Tsunade.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Naruto merengek.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kalian berdua pergi tanpa Sakura… Sakura harus banyak-banyak istirahat." Kata Tsunade dengan ramah.

"Memangnya Sakura kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ibu Tsunade memang terlalu overprotektif." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, wajahmu juga sudah pucat Sakura, lebih baik kamu istirahat." Ucap Ino khawatir. "kita ketemu besok disekolah yah, daaah."

Ketika Ino dan Naruto pergi, Tsunade memegang pundak Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Kalian mengingatkanku pada kami dulu." Ucap Tsunade. "Ayo kita pulang."

Sakura mengikuti langkah Tsunade kearah mobilnya untuk diantar pulang, sementara itu, Sasuke dan ibunya masih berdebat tentang hal yang sama di rumahnya.

"Sedang apa ibu disana bersama dokter Tsunade?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada keras.

"Sudah ibu bilang, dia kenalan lama ibu, dan satu lagi… ibu tidak suka kamu dekat-dekat dengan gadis bernama Sakura itu!" bentak sang ibu.

"Apa maksud ibu? Aku mencintainya bu, dan ibu tidak berhak melarangku dengan siapa aku harus menjalin hubungan!" bantah Sasuke.

"pokoknya ibu bilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh!"

"Ada apa ini rebut-ribut?" bentak Fugaku yang datang dari kamarnya.

Sasuke dan Mikoto langsung diam serentak karena bentakan sang kepala keluarga, mereka tidak lagi sahut-sahutan dengan nada yang keras, hanya diam menyelimuti ibu dan anak itu.

"Aku tanya pada kalian, ada apa kalian saling membentak begitu?" tanya Fugaku sekali lagi dengan nada tegas.

"Ibu melarangku untuk berhubungan dengan Sakura." Jawab Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Itu karena…"

"Mikoto.." potong Fugaku ketika istrinya ingin membantah. "apa yang Sasuke lakukan adalah urusannya, kita sebagai orang tua hanya berhak untuk mengarahkan ke jalan yang benar."

"Tapi… Sakura itu…" kata Mikoto ragu.

"Sakura apa? Ada apa dengan gadis itu?" tanya Fugaku sinis.

Mikoto hanya terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan debatnya dengan Sasuke, lalu dengan ekspresi yang sangat sedih, Mikoto meninggalkan Sasuke dan suaminya berdua menuju kamarnya. Melihat Mikoto yang begitu sedih, Fugaku segera menghampirinya dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Mikoto.." panggil Fugaku dengan lembut, dan ketika dia mendekati lebih dekat, Mikoto sedang menangis.

"Kenapa kau mengizinkannya… apa kamu tidak bisa menghargai perasaan wanita? Siapa yang rela anaknya berhubungan dengan anak hasil dari suami dan sahabatnya sendiri…" keluh Mikoto.

"Apa kamu sedih karena tidak punya anak dariku?" tanya Fugaku langsung tepat sasaran.

Mikoto hanya terdiam, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari suaminya.

"Hhh… entah harus sampai kapan kita merahasiakan ini semua dari keluarga Haruno." Keluh Fugaku.

"Yang mereka tahu, Sakura dan Sasuke adalah saudara satu ayah, biarkanlah begitu." Ucap Mikoto.

BRAAK

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka oleh Sasuke yang terkejut mendengar ucapan dari ibunya.

"Apa maksud ibu?" tanya Sasuke.

"S..Sasukee..?" kata Fugaku panic.

"Aku dan Sakura…."

"Dengarkan ibu Sasuke… kami tidak bermaksud…" ucap Mikoto gugup.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa aku tidak tahu hal ini! kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya dariku! Oh… jadi karena itu ibu kenal dengan dokter Tsunade….KALIAN PENGKHIANAT!" bentak Sasuke yang langsung berlari keluar.

"Sasukee! Tunggu!" cegah Mikoto yang ditahan oleh Fugaku.

"Fugaku.. lepaskan aku…" rintih Mikoto yang lemas karena panic.

"Biarkan Sasuke sendiri dulu… saat ini dia sedang sangat emosi." Ucap Fugaku dengan tenang.

Di kediaman rumah Haruno, Sakura sedang menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin, sambil memikirkan tentang semua kejadian yang berhubungan dengan dirinya, maupun Sasuke. tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi, dan dilihat yang meneleponnya adalah Sasuke.

"Halo."

"_Sakura…"_

Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke yang bergetar dan sedih.

"Sasuke? ada apa? Kamu kenapa?"

"_Aku di depan rumahmu… aku… pergi dari rumah."_

"Haah? bagaimana bisa? Yasudah menginap saja disini, orang tuaku tadi juga pergi keluar negri lagi, baru akan pulang 3 hari lagi."

"_Sakura…"_

"…." Sakura tidak bisa menjawab panggilan Sasuke yang pilu itu.

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu… sangat…"_

Tanpa berfikir lebih panjang lagi, Sakura segera turun dari kamarnya dan keluar untuk melihat Sasuke, ketika di melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang jongkok didepn gerbangnya, Sakura mendekatinya dan menglus kepalanya, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya sangat sembab, Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat dia cintai itu, dan langsung saja dia peluk gadis itu.

"S…Sasuke? " tanya Sakura bingung.

'_Kenapa… kenapa kamu harus menjadi saudaraku…kenpaaaaa!'_ rintih Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke…." panggil Sakura dengan lembut dan membalas pelukannya. "kita kedalam yah, sudah malam, udara dingin."

Sasuke menurut dan mengikuti Sakura kedalam rumahnya, Sakura mengantar Sasuke ke kamar tamu dan duduk disamping Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kasur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"…." Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah, kalau kamu belum siap untuk menceritakannya… aku akna menyuruh tenten untuk.."

"Kita bersaudara." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, dia terkejut bukan karena kabarnya, dia terkejut karena kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Bagaimana katamu? Jadi selama ini kamu sudah tahu!" tanya Sasuke sambil membentak.

"Tidak selama ini… sewaktu kemarin aku sakit, ayahku memberi tahu semuanya, aku hanya sedang mencari waktu yang pas untuk memberi tahumu." Jelas Sakura.

"Lalu sekarang, kalau aku sudah tahu, kamu sudah tahu… apa yang kau lakukan hah! kenapa kau bisa bersikap biasa saja hah!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakur dengan pilu lalu mendekati Sasuke dan memegang tangannya sambil berlutut. "memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan kalau orang yang kucintai itu adalah saudaraku sendiri."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya tangan yang saling bergenggaman itu yang bekerja, Sakura perlahan meneteskan air mata, begitu pula Sasuke, mereka sangat bingun dengan keadaan mereka sendiri.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"aku tidak perduli siap dirimu… aku tidak peduli kau saudaraku atau bukan… aku tidak peduli siapa ayahmu…aku tidak peduli… akua hanya mencintaimu…" rintih Sasuke sambil merengkuh wajah Sakura.

Belum ada jawaban dari Sakura, Sasuke sudah mengangkat Sakura kekasur dan menciumnya, Sasuke menciumnya dengan sangat panas, Sakura yang awalnya kaget atas perlakuan Sasuke, lama-kelamaan menurut apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Sasuke membuka baju Sakura dan mencium dadanya, tapi tindakan Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti dan wajahnya tidak ditunjukan kepada Sakura, dia tetap mengubur wajahnya di dada Sakura, Sakura bisa merasakan dadanya basah karena air mata Sasuke, dengan lembut dia rengkuh kepala Sasuke dan dipeluknya erat-erat tubuh Sasuke yang gemetar itu.

"Salah…" ucap Sasuke sambil menangis. "apa yang kita lakukan ini salah…?"

"Sasuke… tidurlah, sudah malam, kau terlalu lelah." Ucap Sakura lembut sambil mengelus kepalanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu… Sakura…. Kenapa Tuhan sangat kejam…" keluh Sasuke lagi.

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya bisa terus memeluk Sasuke yang rapuh itu, dibiarkannya Sasuke mengeluh sampai Sasuke tertidur di pelukan Sakura.

Pagi hari tiba, Sakura bangun dan sadar dirinya sedang dipeluk oleh Sasuke dengan erat, dia tidak bisa melepaskan pelukan dari orang yang kini adalah saudaranya itu, Sampai Sasuke membuka matanya sendiri dan menatap Sakura, mereka hanya saling tatap bahkan mengucapkan selamat pagi pun tidak. Keadaan makin canggung ketika Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Sasuke… " panggil Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau ada perubahan, sudah kubilang aki tidak peduli apa hubungan kita sebenarnya, aku tetap mencintaimu." Tegas Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke yang membelakanginya, lalu Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Terima kasih… kamu menghilangkan kebimbanganku…" ucap Sakura, dan Sasuke pun menoleh menatap Sakura dengan pilu.

"Aku akan mengikutimu, kemanapun kamu pergi, karena itu… sebelum kita dipisahkan, lebih baik kita memisahkan diri dari mereka yang ingin memisahkan kita." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura kembali dengan erat.

"Maaf… maafkan aku Sakura… maafkan aku sudah membuatmu mengucapkan kalimat itu…" ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku tulus karena aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, tapi… aku tidak bisa membawamu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku tidak bisa membawamu ke dosa yang lebih dalam lagi, biarkan saja aku yang masuk ke dalam neraka, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ikut masuk dalam neraka." Ucap Ssuke sambil mencium kening Sakura.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku akan ikut kemanapun kamu pergi, ke netaka seklaipun, tidak akan kubiarkan kau memasuki tempat itu sendirian, ayo kita hadapi bersama." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura dengan perasaan bersyukur karena Sakura tetap ingin bersamanya.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Sasuke.

Siang harinya ketika Tenten ingin memberi tahu Sakura untuk makan siang, tent5en tidak menemukan sosok Sakura dimanapun, dia cari ke seluruh ruangan yang ada dirumah itu, tapi tidak juga menemukannya, sampai dia memutuskan untuk menelepon Tsunade yang sedang bekerja dan memberi tahu bahwa Sakura menghilang, Tsunade bergegas datang kerumahnya.

"Kamu yakin sudah mencarinya ke sekolah?" tanya Tsunade.

"Iya nyonya, tadi saya menelepon sekolahannya dan katanya Nona Sakura tidak amsuk." Jawab Tenten.

"Kemana sih anak itu! Apa dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya itu sedang terserang penyakit!" ucap Tsunade kesal.

Ketika Tsunade memasuki kamar Sakura, dia menemukan sebuah surat di bawah bantalnya.

_Sebelum dipisahkan, kami memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari kalian._

"Anak itu!" bentak Tsunade yang mencoba menghubungi handphonenya, tapi tidak ada yang aktif.

"Ini semua gara-gara orang tua mereka! sialaan!" keluh Tsunade. "Aku harus mencari Sakura, dan memberi tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, Tenten.. kalau Tsubaki datang, tolong beri tahu apa yang terjadi, aku akna pergi mencari Sakura."

"Baik nyonya." Jawab Tenten.

"Anak nakal! Pergi sih pergi… tapi kenapa dia sampai lupa membawa semua obatnya!" ucap Tsunade dengan kesal dan khawatir.

* * *

maaf yaaah kalau chapter ini sedikit, karena aku janji update hari kamis, dan aku dijekar waktuu... =_= jam 1 nanti aku ada uts.. ajdi aku bikin cerita ini dan mnge update secepatnya...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"APAAAA? SAKURA DAN SASUKE KABURR?" teriak Naruto di kelas.

"Pssstt! Jangan keras-keras, tadi aku dihubungi oleh dokter Tsunade, dia meminta bantuan kita, kira-kira kemana mereka pergi." Ucap Ino.

"Tapi.. kenapa bisa begituu?" tanya Naruto yang benar-benar bingung.

"Nanti siang, dokter Tsunade akan menjemput kita, dan akan menceritakan semuanya pada kita." Jelas Ino.

"Dan bolehkan aku ikut?" tanya suara laki-laki di belakang mereka.

"Kak…Kakashi…" ucap Ino gugup.

"Tolong, aku ingin membantu mereka." ucap Kakashi.

"Asalkan kau tidak merusak suasana." Timpal Ino dengan senyuman.

Mereka pun berangkat menemui Tsunade di luar sekolah, mereka bertemu Tsunade yang sedang berdiri disamping mobilnya dengan memakai kacamata hitam.

"Dokter Tsunadeeeeee" panggil Ino.

"ayo masuk, kita berangkat sekarang." Perintah Tsunade.

Mereka memasuki mobil itu dan menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing, Ino duduk di depan sedangkan Naruto dan Kakashi di belakang, sepanjang perjalanan, Tsunade menceritakan semuanya pada mereka.

"Jadi mereka bukan bersaudara? Kenapa tidak langsung diberi tahu? Kalau begini kan kasihan Sasuke dan Sakuranyaaaa." Teriak Naruto.

"Itulah kesalahanku, seharusnya kuberi tahu dari awal mereka bertemu, sial! Sekarang aku tidak memikirkan itu dulu, kemana mereka pergi? Karena Sakura tidam membawa obatnya." Cemas Tsunade.

"Memangnya Sakura itu, selain jantung, dia sakit apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kamu tahu?" tanya Tsunade terkejut.

"Warna wajah Sakura tidak normal seperti orang-orang biasa." Ucap Kakashi.

Tsunade terdiam, dan akhirnya dia menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk memberi tahu mereka apa yang terjadi pada diri Sakura.

"Sakura terkena kanker otak." Jawab Tsunade.

"APAA!" teriak Naruto, Ino dan Kakashi.

"Butuh perawatan khusus untuk Sakura, dan dia tidak boleh banyak pikiran, itu bahaya untuknya." Jelas Tsunade dengan wajah cemas.

"Kalian orang dewasa egoiiss! Dokter Tsunade dan orang tua Sakura, apa kalian tidak memikirkan kondisi Sakura?" ucap Ino kesal sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku tahu, sekarang kita focus saja dulu mencari Sakura." Ucap Tsunade yang langsung menancap gas.

Angin berhembus sangat lembut, sepasang kekasih yang bergandengan tangan dan saling bersender di bangku kereta menjadi bahan tontonan orang-orang yang berada disekitar situ. Karena sang wanita berwajah sangat pucat sekali, dan yang pria terlihat sangat resah.

"Sasuke." panggil Sakura dengan lembut. "Apa yang kamu resahkan?"

"Tidak… bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke meyakinkan agar wanita yang dicintainya itu tidak khawatir.

"Kamu khawatir kalau orang tua kita cemas kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura, yang aku khawatirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana kalau mereka memisahkan kita… aku hanya ingin membawamu pergi dari situasi itu." Jawab Sasuke sambil merengkuh wajah Sakura dengan lembut.

Sesampainya mereka ditempat tujuan, Sasuke menggandeng Sakura dan membawa barang-barang mereka, mereka berjalan ke sebuah pondok kecil di pinggir pantai, dan ketika mereka berdiri didepan pintu.

"Rumah siapa ini?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum dan mengetuk pondok itu, beberapa saat kemudian, terbukalah pintu itu sambil terdengar suara seorang pria.

"Aaahhh… siapaa siih, tumbeen sekaliii ada yang dat…ang…." Laki-laki dewasa keluar dari pondok itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sasuke?" ucap pria itu ragu.

"Ya… apa kabar Paman Jiraiya?" sapa Sasuke.

"Astagaaa, Sasukeeee, kau sudah sangat besaaar." Raih laki-laki itu memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Sakura hanya bengong melihat mereka melepas rindu seperti itu.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah kesini lagiii." Ucap Jiraiya sambil menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Ahahaha, Paman, kenalkan ini Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Salam kenal, aku Sakura." Sapa Sakura dengan sopan.

Jiraiya terpaku melihat wajah Sakura yang cantik tapi sangat pucat.

"Masuklah kalian." Perintah Jiraiya.

Memang pondok itu terlihat kecil, begitu mjereka masuk, Sakura tercengan melihat di dalamnya banyak sekali perabotan rumah sakit.

"Dulu aku adalah dokter, tapi aku berhenti." Jelas Jiraiya yang melihat wajah Sakura tercengang.

"Dulu paman Jiraiya lah yang membantu ibu melahirkanku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, berrati hubungan kalian sama seperti hubunganku dengan Bu Tsunade yah." Kata Sakura.

PRAANG

Jiraiya yang sedang menuangkan the tiba-tiba menjatuhkan cangkirnya ketika mendengar nama Tsunade.

"Kamu… jangan-jangan, Sakura Haruno?" tanya Jiraiya.

"I…Iya…" jawab Sakura gugup.

Sasuke yang langsung memahami situasi keadaannya langsung menarik Sakura untuk pergi.

"Sakura, kita pergi dari sini." Tarik Sasuke.

"Tunggu Sasuke… tenang, aku tidak akan memisahkan kalian…. Kalian tinggallah disini sampai keadaan tenang." Ucap jiraiya.

Sementara itu, Tsunade dan yang lainnya pergi keliling tempat yang pernah mereka kunjungi satu persatu, tapi tidak juga menemukan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kita harus cari kemana lagi? Ini sudah tempat yang ke-5." Ujar Ino resah.

"Kemana mereka sebenarnya…ah.." getaran handphone Tsunade membuyarkan pikirannya, ketika dia membaca sms.

"Cukup untuk hari ini, besok kita cari lagi, kita pulang sekarang." Ucap Tsunade

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto lesu.

Keesokan harinya, Tsunade pergi kesuatu tempat sebelum bertemu dengan Ino, Naruto dan Kakashi untuk mencari Sasuke dan Sakura lagi. Ketika sampai pada tujuan, dia mencari seseorang dan akhirnya menemukan orang itu yang sedang duduk di tepi air mancur ditengah-tengah kota, dihampirinya orang itu oleh Tsunade dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Sudah berapa lama tidak bertemu?" tanya Tsunade sambil menempatkan dirinya disamping orang itu.

"entahlah… mungkin 10 tahun…" jawab orang itu sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Segitu pentingnya kah topiknya sehingga tidak bisa melalui handphone, Jiraiya?" ucap Tsunade tidak berhenti. "Kau tahu kan aku sangat benci bertemu denganmu, dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk…"

"Aku tahu dimana Sasuke dan Sakura." Potong Jiraiya.

Kalimat Jiraiya membuat Tsunade tercengang dan mendorong bahunya.

"Apa kau bilang? Lalu dimana mereka? katakan padaku!" bentak Tsunade.

"Tidak bisa, kalian pasti akna memisahkan mereka." tolak Jiraiya.

"JIraiya! Sakura menderita penyakit parah! Aku harus merawatnya!" jelas Tsunade dengan sangat khawatir.

"Aku tahu, begitu melihatnya, aku merasa anak itu tidak sehat." Jawab Jiraiya dengan tenang.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih tenang-tenang saja!" bentak Tsunade.

"Aku akan merawatnya, ingat aku juga dokter, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mendekati mereka… hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan." Ucap Jiraiya yang langsung berdiri meninggalkan Tsunade.

"Duh, dokter Tsunade lama sekali sih." Gerutu Naruto yang sedang menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah bersama Ino dan Kakashi.

"Ah, sms dari dokter Tsunade." Ucap Ino yang merasa handphonya bergetar. "Haaa? Dibatalkan? Kenapaa?" ucap ino kecewa dan membalas sms itu. "ooh, banyak pasien katanya."

"Yasudah, kita tunggu kabar dari dokter Tsunade sja untuk saat ini kita pulang dulu saja." Usul Kakashi.

"Benar." Jawab Ino menyetujui usul Kakashi.

Jiraiya yang baru pulang dari bertemu tsunade, melihat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berbincang-bincang di tepi pantai, terlihat sosok Sakura yang makin kurus dan tidak sehat, tetapi terpancar senyum yang bahagia ketika bersama Sasuke, seakan-akan dia tidak mengidap penyakit apapun.

"Sakura." Panggil Jiraiya. "Waktunya chek up."

"Baiklah, tunggu yah Sasuke." ijin Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sakura mengikuti Jiraiya ke dalam ruangannya, dan diperiksalah keadaan Sakura.

"Sakura, kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk bed rest, apa kamu mau?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Apa kamu mau tahu, penyakit apa yang sebenarnya kau punya sekarang?" tawar Jiraiya.

"Apa maksud paman? Sudah tentu aku tahu, jantung kan?" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan kanker otakmu?" tanya Jiraiya to the point.

Sesuai dengan dugaan Jiraiya, Sakura belum mengetahuinya karena saat Jiraiya menyebut nama penyakit itu, ekspresi Sakura berubah drastic dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Demi kesehatanmu, kamu harus bed rest dan di infuse dulu, yah." Ajak Jiraiya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemas, ketika Jiraiya sedang menyiapkan perlatannya, Sakura kembali ke sisi Sasuke dan duduk disampingnya.

"Apa kata paman?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura tidak menjawabnya, dia malah mengeluarkan air matanya perlahan dan itu membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Loh? Sakura? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke panic.

"Aku…."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke panic.

"Aku terserang kanker otak." Jawab Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke terdiam, keadaan jadi sunyi, hanya suara ombak yang terdengar ditelinga mereka. Sasuke berlari kedalam pondok untuk menemui Jiraiya.

"PAMAAN…BOHOONG, INI BOHONG KAAAN" ucap Sasuke sambil meremas baju Jiraiya.

"Sasuke… aku akan mencoba mencegah penyakit itu meluas." Ucap jiraiya.

"Mencegah! Bukan mencegah! Tapi menghilangkaan!" bentak Sasuke yang tanpa dia sadar telah mengeluarkan air mata. "Dia… dia sudah banyak menderita…. Toloong… aku mohoon… tolong Sakura."

Melihat Sasuke yang sudah seperti anaknya sendiri itu menangis sambil menunduk begitu, Jiraiya merasa pilu, dia bisa merasakan cintanya Sasuke yang besar terhadap Sakura.

"Aku akan berusaha." Jawab Jiraiya.

3 hari berlalu sejak tahunya Tsunade tentang keberadaan Sakura, dan sudah saatnya Tsunade memberi tahu teman-temannya Sakura bahwa mereka sudah ditemukan, sementara itu selama 3 hari Sakura menjalani bed restnya dengan infuse yang menempel di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sakura sudah ditemukan?" kata Ino kaget.

"Ya, tapi dia tidak mau memberi tahuku dimana mereka tinggal." Ucap Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu, biar kami yang mencari tahu." Ucap kakashi.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto.

"Dokter punya nomor orang itu kan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya punya." Jawab Tsunade.

"Baiklah… besok kalian sudah bisa tahu dimana mereka berada." Ucap kakashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sakura terbaring ditempat tidur dengan kondisi yang tidak membaik, Sasuke yang sellau berada disampingnya terus menerus memandangi wajah Sakura yang sedang terpejam itu.

"Ngh…Sa….suke…" panggil Sakura lemas.

"Sshhh… kenapa terbangun?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Kepalaku… pusing sekali…" rintih Sakura.

"Sabar yah, paman Jiraiya sedang mengambil obat dirumah sakit, kamu tidur lagi saja." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan kekuatannya yang melemah itu, Sasuke sangat takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura, dia terus berdoa agar Sakura sembuh, dan dia tidak meninggalkan Sakura semenitpun, sampai Jiraiya datang dan menyuntikkan obat pada infuse Sakura, Sakura kembali tertidur pulas. Ketika Jiraiya melihat bantal Sakura.

"Sasuke…" panggil Jiraiya sambil meraih segumpal rambut Sakura yang rontok dan ditunjukkan pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dan shock melihat rambut Sakura yang rontoh dan menipis.

Sasuke mencium dan menggenggam erat tangan Sakura sambil menangis dia berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

Sampai pada malam hari tiba, Sasuke tidak juga tidur, Jiraiya yang sedang berada dikamarnya sedang membaca buku-buku pengetahuan tentang pengobatan kanker, ketika tengah malam menjelang pagi Sakura terbangun dan memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Sa…suke…" panggil Sakura.

"Ya? Ada apa?" jawab Sasuke dengan cekatan.

"Aku ingin melihat sunrise." Pinta Sakura.

"Tapi… kamu tidak boleh beranjak." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi aku ingin sekali melihatnya, kata paman Jiraiya, pantai ini sitimewa, bisa melihat sunset dan sunrise, aku sudah biasa melihat sunset, aku ingin melihat sunrise." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pilu, entah mengapa dia merasa harus menuruti permintaan Sakura ini.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke menyiapkan kursi roda dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang sudah ringan itu bersama dengan infusnya. Didorongnya kursi roda itu ke tepi pantai, suasana pantai yang gelap dan sepi, Sasuke menurunkan Sakura untuk duduk di pasir, dan Sasuke membawakan lilin kecil yang berada di gelas untuk menerangi mereka.

Sasuke menempatkan dirinya duduk dibelakang Sakura dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Indah yah, walau hanya diterangi oleh lilin." Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang lemas.

Sasuke terdiam, dia menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar dan membasahi punggung Sakura yang mungil itu.

"Sasuke." panggil Sakura dengan lembut.

Sasuke menoleh ketika Sakura menengok untuk melihat wajah pria yang dicintainya sekarang itu.

"Terima kasih yah… aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Sakura dengan sangat lemas.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura yang kering itu, mereka berciuman dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Sakura menerima ciuman dari Sasuke dengan lambat, tapi Sasuke sangat bersabar mengikuti gerakan bibri Sakura. Sampai Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah dari hidung Sakura.

"Saku..ra?" panggil Sasuke yang shock melihat darah yang keluar dari hidung Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam, dia tidak menjawab panggilan Sasuke, Sakura terpejam, namun tersenyum.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke lagi, kini sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya, perlahan matahripun telah muncul.

"Sakuraa… sayaang, ayo buka matamu…" panggil Sasuke sambil membuka mata Sakura secara paksa.

"Lihaat… ada matahari… kau bilang ingin melihat sunrise…" ucap Sasuke yang kini sudah mengeluarkan air mata yang deras dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Saku…ra…~~~" panggil Sasuke sekali lagi, kali ini sambil menggoyangkan kepala Sakura.

Dilapnya darah yang terus keluar dari hidung dan diciumnya berkali-kali bibir Sakura, tapi tidak ada respon dari Sakura, Sasuke hanya bisa menangis dalam keheningan, dia memeluk gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu, ketika matahari muncul, Sakura tiada.

* * *

=_= maaf yah... eh, aku ngaret g sih? maaf yah kalo ngaret..

chapter depan chapter terakhir... terima kasih atas semuanya yaaah...^^


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer :Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Saat matahari muncul, Sakura tiada, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke, sampai-sampai dia menjadi sangat membenci pagi, pagi itu, Sasuke hanya memeluk tubuh Sakura yang dia pikir tidak bernyawa itu lagi erat-erat. Sampai Jiraiya menyadari sosok Sasuke ditepi pantai yang sedang memeluk Sakura.

"Sasukeee! Ada apa dengan s.." Jiraiya tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Keisnikan Sakuranya, biar aku periksa." Ucap Jiraiya, tapi Sasuke tidak mau melepaskan Sakura sedikitpun.

"Sasuke!" bentak Jiraiya, tapi Sasuke tetap tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. "KALAU KAU TERUS MEMELUKNYA SEPERTI ITU DIA BISA BENAR-BENAR MATI!"

Perkataan Jiraiya membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya. "M… Maksud paman…"

"Biar kuperiksa dulu." Ucap jiraiya sambil merebut Sakura dari pelukan Sasuke.

Dibawanya Sakura kedalam dan diletakkan dikasur yang sudah banyak peralatan medis, Jiraiya memasangkan selang kehidungnya dan macam-macam alat penditeksi, ketika sudah selesai dipasang, tiba-tiba alat pendieksi jantunga berfungsi, itu berarti jantung Sakura masih berfungsi, namun sangat pelan, tapi keadaannya tetap tidak sadar dikarenakan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Lihat, untung aku cekatan." Ucap Jiraiya.

Sasuke tidak merespon ucapan Jiraiya, dia hanya duduk sambil memegang tangan Sakura dan terus berdoa, Jiraiya hanya menghela nafas melihat Sasuke yang sangat frustasi itu, dalam keadaan sunyi, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu, Jiraiya berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"JIRAIYAAAA, BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN MEREKA DARIKU!" teriak Tsunade yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Ino, Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Ssstttt!" tegur Jiraiya sambil menutup mulut Tsunade.

Begitu mereka sadar melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk disamping kasur Sakura dengan suasana kelam, mereka saling tukar pandang dengan cemas, perlahan Ino dan naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei." Ucap Naruto dengan sangat pelan seolah tidak mau membangunkan Sakura.

Sasuke tidak merespon panggilan Naruto, dia hanya menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya itu, ketika dia sudah tahu yang datang ternyata Naruto dan Ino, pandangannya kembali pada Sakura.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Ino sambil menahan tangis melihat keadaan Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya menunduk dan mekin erat menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Naruto dan ino saling pandang dengan tatapan cemas, Kakashi yang dari tadi berdiri kini menghampiri Sakura dan membelai pipinya, tapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa Kakashi merasaklan hal yang sama dengannya.

Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang sedang berdiri dibelakang mereka menatap anak-anak itu dengan sedih, lalu Jiraiya pergi kearah dapur untuk menyiapkan teh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol sebentar." Ucap Jiraiya yang kembali sambil membawa cangkir teh.

Semua menghampiri Jiraiya di meja makan kecuali Sasuke, llau Jiraiya menghampiri sasuke dan dengan sangat lembut dia sentuh tangan Sasuke yang sedang menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menatapnya seolah mengatakan untuk istirahat dulu, Sasuke menurut dan ikut berkumpul dengan yang lainnya.

"Sasuke." panggil Tsunade dengan lembut tapi tegas. "Kenapa kalian melarikan diri?"

"….." Sasuke terdiam.

"Kamu pasti takut dipisahkan kan?" tembak Tsunade langsung.

Sasuke makin diam dan menggenggam cangkirnya erat-erat.

"Sasuke, ada yang perlu kau ketahui, tentang hubunganmu dengan Sakura, kalian…"

"kami sudah tahu! Dan kami pun sangat paham apa yang terjadi disini! Tapi kalian lihat disana! Sakura tergeletak tidak berdaya disana, apa kalian masih memikirkan hal itu!" bentak Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura dan mengeluarkan air mata.

Naruto baru pertama kalinya melihat sahabatnya kacau seperti ini, dan Ino menangis melihat reaksi Sasuke yang diluar dugaan itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi! Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya! Tidak akan.."

"Kalian bukan bersaudara." Ucap suara wanita dari pintu masuk.

Ketika semuanya menoleh, wanita itu adalah Mikoto dan Fugaku, dan juga kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Ibu? Bagaimana…" ucap Sasuke bingung.

"Maaf, akulah yang mengajak mereka, kita juga tahu keberadaan kalian dari Kakashi, dia melacak nomor handphone yang Jiraiya gunakan saat menghubungiku." Kata Tsunade.

"Apa maksudmu aku dan Sakura bukan bersaudara?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Saat aku menikahi ibumu, ternyata dia sudah hamil oleh kekasihnya." Ucap Fugaku.

"Maaf, aku merahasiakan ini sampai membuat kekacauan," ucap Mikoto. "dan saat itu, Fugaku juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Tsubaki, karena kami dipaksa menikah, maka hubungan kami menjadi hancur."

"Maafkan kami karena telah membuat kekacauan." Ucap Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Tsubaki memegang tangan Mikoto sambil tersenyum. "Kita tetap sahabat kan?"

Mikoto tersenyum dan memeluk Tsubaki, begitu pula Yosuke dan Fugaku.

"Jadi… aku dan Sakura…" ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, kalian murni bukan saudara kandung." Ucap Mikoto.

Sasuke kembali jatuh ke kurisnya dan menutup matanya, menangis entah merasa lega karena bukan bersaudara dengan Skura, atau sedih ternyata dia bukan anak dari Fugaku. Mengetahui hal itu, Fugaku menghampiri Sasuke dan memegang pundaknya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kau tetap anakku." Ucap Fugaku bijak.

"Terima kasih, ayah." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum lega.

Segera Sasuke beranjak dan menghampiri Sakura lalu menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Sakura… kau dengar itu… kita bukan saudara… kita tidak ada hubungan darah.." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura yang tidak membuka matanya.

"Sebaiknya Sakura dipindahkan dirumah sakitku, aku akan merawatnya, dan Jiraiya…" ucap tsunade.

"Ya?" saut Jiraiya.

"Tolong Bantu aku merawatnya dirumah sakit, bisa kan?" pinta Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"dengan senang hati." Jawab jiraiya.

Dengan begitu, seluruh permasalahan yang selama ini menggantung akhirnya selesai, kini Sakura dipindahkan kerumah sakit dimana Tsunade bekerja, Sakura mendapatkan perawatan yang sangat istimewa, sudah 2 hari Sakura tidak sadar, tapi jantungnya masih berfungis walaupun lemah, selama 2 hari itu, Sasuke terus yang menjaganya, bahkan sampai kurang tidur, Sasuke tidak rela meninggalkan Sakura. Sampai Sasuke tertidur dalam posisi duduk dan sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Sakura. Tsubaki datang dan melihat Sasuke tertidur, perlahan diambilkannya selimut lalu diselimuti Sasuke yang terlelap.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Tsubaki saat menyelimutinya.

2 hari pun terlewati, keadaan Sakura belum juga membaik tapi tidak juga memburuk, Tsunade dan Jiraiya mendiskusikan utnuk tahap apa lagi yang perlu mereka lakukan.

"Kalau kita ingin melakukan chemo, Sakura harus dalam keadaan sadar." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Aku tahu, tapi sampai saat ini pun aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia belum sadar juga." Jawab Tsunade.

"Detak jantungnya juga melemah." Timpal Jiraiya lagi.

Sasuke yang sedang tertidur tiba-tiba terbangun karena merasa tangan Sakura menggenggamnya, ketika Sasuke melihat Sakura, ternyata Sakura membuka matanya.

"Sakura.. Sakura kamu sudah sadar…" ucap Sasuke senang, tapi nada senang itu berubah ketika dia melihat tatapan Sakura sangat aneh, Sakura memang bangun tapi tatapannya seperti kosong, dan tiba-tiba tangan Sakura mengejang, Sasuke yang sedang menggenggam tangannya merasa kaget karena tiba-tiba sakura meremas tangannya.

"Uugghhh" rintih Sakura.

"Sakura? Sakura.. kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke panic.

Dan tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura mengejang.

"Aakkhhh"

"S…Sakura… PAMAAAAAN JIRAIYAAAAAA, DOKTER TSUNADEEEE!" teriak Sasuke.

Karena ruangan Tsunade berada di samping kamar Sakura, jadi mereka bisa mendnegar teriakan suara Sasuke, dan mereka segera datang ke ruangan Sakura.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"" tanya Tsuande yang melihat tubuh Sakura kejang-kejang. "Sakura? Sasuke kau keluar."

Perintah Tsuande kali ini tidak bisa Sasuke bantah, perlahan dia mundur sambil melihat Tsuande dan jiraiya menangani Sakura. Sasuke keluar dan duduk didepan pintu dengan wajah khawatir, tidak lama kemudian, Kakashi, Naruto, Ino, orang tua Sakura dan orang tua Sasuke datang untuk menjenguk, tapi ketika melihat Sasuke duduk bersender di pintu mereka langsung bergegeas menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengguncang tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, bisa Kakashi rasakan kalau tubuh Sasuke saat ini sangat gemetar, lalu Ino mengintip melalui kaca yang sedikit bisa melihat jelas ke dalam, dan dia menutup mulutnya ketika melihat Tsunade sedang membuka baju Sakura dan sedang melakukan tindakan medis dengan Jiraiya.

"Saku…ra?" rintih Ino sambil menangis.

"Jiraiya, Tambahkan tegangannya!" perintah Tsunade dengan panic.

Mereka terus berusaha menolong Sakura yang sedang kejang, namun detak jantungnya hampir berhenti.

"Sakura bertahanlaah, kamu anak yang kuat, kamu pasti bisa!" ucap Tsunade.

"Sakura, bekerja samalah dengan kami, berjuanglah." Sambung Jiraiya sambil membantu Tsunade.

Ayah dan Ibu Sakura hanya berdiam diri sambil saling merangkul diluar kamar, Tsubaki hanya bisa terus menangis, dan Yosuke berdoa sambil memandangi pemandangan yang sangat memilukan itu dari luar.

"Ini salahku… semua ini salahku…" ucap Tsubaki.

"Tidak ada yang perlu disesali." Ucap Yosuke sambil memeluk istrinya.

"Sakura… aku mohoon… berjuanglaaah." Rintih Ino yang menangis sambil berlutut.

Naruto menghampiri Ino yang sedang terpuruk dan memeluknya.

"Dia wanita yang kuat, dia pasti selamat." Ucap naruto menenangkan Ino.

Kakashi berdiri disamping Sasuke yang sedang duduk di lantai sambil menggenggam i-pod Sakura di sakunya, dan Sasuke masih duduk dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau, dia terus menerus berdoa, dengan wajahnya yang pucat dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah keselamatan Sakura.

Kedua orang tua Sasuke memandang anak mereka dengan khawatir.

Tiiiit tiiiiiit

Bunyi detak jantung Sakura yang semakin pelan, dan…

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

Jiraiya menoleh kearah Tsunade dengan wajah sedih.

"Minggu, jam 12.57 PM" ucap Jiraiya pelan.

"Sakuraaa! Banguun! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kamu kalah dengan penyakit itu! Sakuraa!" bentak Tsunade sambil memompa dada Sakura.

Terlihat tubuh Sakura tidak lagi mengejang, matanya juga sudah kembali tertutup, Tsunade mulai menyerah memompa dada Sakura, dan air mata yang deras telah keluar dari mata wanita itu, Jiraiya segera menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Tsunade yang biasanya sangat tegar itu kini sangat rapuh dan lemas, dia menjatuhkan dirinya di pelukan Jiraiya sambil menangis. Jiraiya memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Kita harus memberi tahu yang lain." Ucap Jiraiya lembut.

Setelah Tsunade mulai tenang, mereka menutupi Sakura dengan selimut putih dan keluar untuk memberi tahu yang lain. Begitu Tsunade membuka pintu, terlihat semua orang dengan wajah yang kacau. Perlahan Tsunade memandang sahabat-sahabatnya, kemudian berpaling pada sahabat-sahabat Sakura dan Sasuke yang langsung berdiri. Tsunade tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, hanya air mata yang keluar dan memberi tahu mereka apa yang terjadi. Yosuke dan Tsubaki langsung berlari kekasur Sakura, dan langsung terdengar suara tangisan dari seorang ibu yang memilukan.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa! Huaaaaaaa" tangis Tsubaki.

Mendengar suara tangisan itu perlahan Ino tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya, dia memeluk Naruto dan menangis kencang.

"Huaaaaa" Ino menangis kencang, begitu pula Naruto, dia menangis sambil memeluk Ino.

Fugaku dan Mikoto langsung menghampiri sahabat mereka didalam, Kakashi berdiri sambil bengong, seakan tidak percaya ini terjadi, dan perlahan air mata pun jatuh di pipi Kakashi.

Sasuke, hanya Sasuke yang tidak menangis, dia kembali duduk di lantai dan menutup matanya sambil menunduk, dan dia pun menjambak rambutnya sendiri, entah kenapa air mata tidak mau keluar, padahal ingin sekali dia teriak sambil menangis seperti yang lain, tapi itu tidak bisa dia lakukan.

* * *

huaaah, maaf yaah rada ngareeet... T.T

sebenernya aku bisa langsung namatin dalam chapter ini, cuma menurut aku lenih bagus aku pecah jadi 2 chapter, gpp kan?

makasih yah saran-sarannya.. n_n

ditunggu yah chapter 16, the last chapter...

terima kasiiiiih... XD


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Pukul 15.30 PM, saat keadaan berduka, dan kedua orang tua sedang mengurus surat-srat kematian anak tercintanya. Ino, Naruto dan Kakashi membantu menyiapkan upacara pemakaman, sedangkan Sasuke tetap berada diruangan dimana tubuh Sakura tertidur lelap untuk selamanya. Sasuke termenung sambil memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu yang sudah pucat.

Setengah jam kemudian, Naruto kembali untuk mengajak Sasuke bersiap-siap, tetapi ketika dia membuka pintu kamar, Sasuke sudah tidak ada.

"Hah? kemana Sasuke?" ucap Naruto bingung, dia mendekati kasur dan terkejut melihat tubuh Sakura tidak ada.

"Sakura? Kemana Sakuraa?" ucap Naruto kebingungan.

Naruto berlari keruangan Tsunade sambil teriak 'Sakura hilang'.

"Dokter Tsunadeeee, Sakura hilaaaang." Teriak Naruto sambil membuika pintu ruangan Tsunade.

"Apa! Kamu yakin?" tanya Tsunade tidak percaya.

"Sangat yakin, tubuh Sakura tidak ada, Sasuke juga tidak ada." Ucap Naruto khawatir.

"Aku akan mencarinya, Jiraiya, kamu tolong cari keluar rumah sakit." Perintah Tsunade.

"baik." Jawab Jiraiya.

Ketika semua sedang sibuk mencari, Kakashi dan Ino datang menghampiri Naruto yang sedang panic menanyakan salah satu suster.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Anu… tubuh Sakura hilang, Sasuke juga tidak ada." Jawab Naruto.

"Hah? bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ino.

"Apa mungkin Sasuke yang membawanya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sudah pasti, tapi kenapa?" jawab Naruto.

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, mengapa Sasuke membawa tubuh Sakura, dan untuk apa, semua masih menjadi pertanyaan. Sudah satu jam lebih mereka mencari, tapi tidak ketemu juga.

"Bagaimana ini, upacara pemakaman besok pagi, tapi mereka belum juga ditemukan." Ucap Ino.

"Tenang saja." Ucap Tsunade yang tiba-tiba datang. "Sasuke sudah izin pada orang tua Sakura untuk meminjam tubuhnya, sekarang kalian ikut aku."

Semua hanya saling tukar pandang.

Tsunade membawa mereka kesuatu tempat dengan memakai mobilnya, perjalanannya lumayan cukup jauh, dan ketika sampai, pantai disepanjang jalan dan terlihat sebuah gereja kecil disitu, dan Tsunade menghentikan mobilnya di depan gereja itu.

"kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Ino.

"Ayo masuk kedalam." Ajak Tsunade.

Ketika mereka memasuki gereja, trelihat kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Sakura berada disana, begitu pula Jiraiya yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dan….

"Sakura?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sakura hidup? Dia memakai gaun pengantin!" teriak Ino gembira.

Tsunade tersenyum lemah pada Ino dan mengajaknya kesamping pasangan pengantin itu, begitu Ini melihat mereka yang sedang duduk, Ino melihat Sasuke yang sedang menunggu Jiraiya mengucapkan ikrar dan sosok Sakura yang matanya terpejam. Ino, Naruto dan Kakashi sangat terkejut, bagaimana bisa Sasuke berfikiran menikah dengan Sakura yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Naruto membawa Ino yang sedang menangis ke tempat duduk dan diikuti oleh Kakashi.

Jiraiya pun mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang seharusnya diucapkan oleh penghulu, dan ketika Jiraiya mempersilahkan Sasuke mencium Sakura, terdapat tetesan air mata dari semua yang menyaksikan.

"Sekarang, kalian resmi menjadi suami-istri." Ucap Jiraiya.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan membawanya keluar.

"Sasuke." panggil sang ibu dari Sakura.

"Maaf, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja, sebelum Sakura di kremasi." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Tidak ada jawaban dari orang-orang, bahkan orang tua Sasuke pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Sasuke membawa sosok Sakura ke tepi pantai dan mendudukannya di pelukannya, di tatapi wajah Sakura yang terpejam itu dan di belainya pipi Sakura yang pucat itu.

"Kau tahu, wajahmu tetap terlihat anggun seperti biasanya." Ucap Sasuke.

Suara ombak bergantian mengiringi suasana Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Sakura di pasir pantai.

"Sebentar lagi sunset, kamu sangat suka dengan pemandangan ini kan?" Sasuke memandang wajah kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut.

"Kenapa…"

Sasuke membelai rambutnya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kenapa kamu harus meninggalkanku…" ucap Sasuke dengan suara gemetar dan pelan.

"Kenapa Tuhan memisahkan kita… kenapa kamu harus kalah dengan penyakitmu…"

Akhirnya Sasuke meneteskan air matanya di wajah Sakura.

"Pada akhirnya kita tahu, kita bukan saudara… tapi kenapa kamu pergi…"

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura yang tidak bernyawa itu lagi dengan sangat erat, sambil terus menangis kecil Sasuke menciumi Sakura.

"Sakura…~, aku sangat mencintaimu… aku sayang padamu… sangat…~~" ucap Sasuke lemas seakan tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk berteriak mengucapkan itu.

Pemandangan itu diihat oleh Ino dan naruto dari kejauhan.

"Sasuke dan Sakura… kenapa mereka harus seperti ini…" ucap Ino sambil menangis.

"Kalau takdir Tuhan suudah memutuskan sesuatu, kita yang manusia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kita hanya bisa berdoa agar Sasuke bisa maju ke depan." Ucap naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Ino.

Kakashi yang berbaring di tepi pantai namun jauh dari Sasuke tapu masih bisa melihat mereka, dia berbaring sambil mendengarkan i-pod milik Sakura dulu, perlahan dia tutupi wajahnya memakai lengannya.

"I love you…" ucap Kakashi dengan pelan dengan di iringi air mata.

Malam hari tiba dimana upacara pemakaman Sakura dilaksanakan, saat Sakura di kremasi, setengah dari abunya Sasuke lah yang memegang, ekspresi sedih terpancar dari seluruh pengunjung upacara itu.

"Sasuke." panggil Kakashi. "bisa bicara sebentar?"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Kakashi ke belakang, sambil menyalakan rokok, Kakashi memulai pembicaraan sambil menawarkan rokok pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke menerimanya.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Kakashi.

"Untuk?" tanya Sasuke.

"Semuanya, entah kenapa aku ingin meminta maaf padamu." Jawab Kakashi.

"Aku lah yang harus meminta maaf padamu, bisa dibilang aku merebut Sakura darimu." Kata Sasuke sambil menghisap rokok yang dari Kakashi.

"Tidak, justru aku berterima kasih kau menemaninya saat itu." Timpal Kakashi.

Mereka saling tatap dan tertawa geli.

"Boleh kusimpan i-pod Sakura?" izin Kakashi.

"Ya, silahkan saja." Jawab Sasuke.

"Setelah ini, bagaimana dengan kamu?" tanya Kakashi sambil bersender di tembok.

"Aku tidak tahu, untuk sekarang, berat rasanya untuk memikirkan bagaimana kedepan, aku belum menemukan jawabannya, kau?" jawab Sasuke sambil bertanya kembali.

"Aku akan belajar ilmu kedokteran pada Tsunade, aku ingin menolong orang-orang seperti Sakura." Jawab Kakashi.

"Sudah sangat mantap yah keputusanmu."

"Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, apapun itu, katakan saja, aku pasti akan membantumu." Ucap Kakashi.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah itu, upacara pun selesai, semua kembali kerumah masing-masing, ketika sampai dirumah, Sasuke langsung memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah yang lesu, kedua orang tuanya tidak berani menegurnya, mereka membiarkan Sasuke sendiri dulu di kamarnya. Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menatap langit-langit, sekilas teringat kenangan-kenangannya bersama Sakura, senyuman Sakura dan sosok-sosok Sakura, sehingga jatuhlah lagi tetesan air mata dari mata Sasuke.

Saat itu, di malam hari yang sunyi, Mikoto dan Fugaku hanya bisa mendengar hisak tangisan kecil dari anaknya itu, Sasuke menangis, terus menangis sampai dia tertidur dalam keadaan belum ganti baju dan air mata yang masih mengalir dari matanya itu.

Kemudian, Sasuke bermimpi, dia sedang berada di tempat yang sangat gelap, namun Sasuke sendiri tidak sadar bahwa itu adalah mimpi.

"Dimana ini?" ucap Sasuke.

"Haloooooo! Apa ada oraang?" teriak Sasuke.

Lama-kelamaan, dia sangat risih dengan keadaan seperti itu, gelap, tidak ada jalan untuk kemanapun, akhirnya dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah, dia berlutut sambil memejamkan mata, berharap ketika dia membuka matanya, sudah terlihat jalan untuk keluar dari situasi itu.

"Sasuke…"

Terdengar suara wanita di telinganya, suara yang sangat dia rindukan, suara yang sangat ingin dia dengar. Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat sosok Sakura memakai baju putih, tersenyum sangat lembut. Melihat sosok Sakura, Sasuike tercengang tidak percaya, perlahan Sakura mendekati dirinya yang sedang terpuruk itu dan mmegang kedua wajah Sasuke memakai kedua tangannya yang mungil dan lembut itu.

"Saku…ra… Sakura..~~" ucap Sasuke dengan suara gemetar dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"Sakura… aku… aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu… aku sangat mencintaimu…"

"Aku tahu… tapi kalau kamu terus seperti ini, aku akan sangat sedih, bangkitlah, jangan terlalu lama terpuruk."

"Tidak, aku ingin ikut denganmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, belum waktunya kamu ikut denganku, suatu saat kita pasti bertemu, bersabarlah sampai waktu itu tiba."

"Tapi… bagaimana aku harus menjalani hidupku tanpamu…" ucap Sasuke sambil menangis.

"Kamu masih mempunyai yang lain, yang sayang padamu, jangan lupakan hal itu… aku ingin kamu maju ke depan, raihlah cita-citamu, keinginanmu." Ucap Sakura yang sosoknya perlahan memudar.

"Tidak… tidak… tidak… Sakura, jangan pergi, aku mohon." Rintih Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat dagu Sasuke lalu menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sakura.

Dan sosok Sakura pun hilang.

"Sakuraaa!" teriak Sasuke yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dia bangkit dari kasurnya dengan keadaan yang penuh dengan keringat, Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan kembali berbaring.

1 tahun berlalu, masing-masing sudah kembali dari masa kelamnya, Ino dan Naruto secara alami sudah saling dekat, walaupun masih sering bertengkar tapi mereka mengaku pada Sasuke kalau mereka saling sayang, Kakashi yang sudah lulus mulai masuk universitas kedokteran, sedangkan Sasuke.

"Pagi Sasukeeee!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Ah, pagi." Jawab Sasuke.

"hei hei, Sasuke, novelmu yang kemarin terjual banyak loh, hebat, begitu kau masukan redaksi, mereka langsung suka dan penjualannya sangat banyak." Ucap ino.

"Hn… ah, sudah dulu ya, hari ini aku tidak sekolah,byee…" ucap Sasuke yang berpisah dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hhhh, selalu seperti itu." Desah Ino.

"Tidak apa, biarkanlah dia begitu dulu, nanti perlahan dia pasti akan bangkit." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan di rerumputan hijau yang luas, langkahnya terhenti pada batu nisan bertulisan 'Uchiha Sakura', Sasuke berlutut di depan batu nisan dan meletakkan bunga didepannya, dilihat batu nisan yang terdapat foto Sakura, dan dielusnya foto itu.

"Sudah setahun yah." Ucap Sasuke.

Angin berhembus dengan lenbut, Sasuke sangat menyukai cuaca seperti ini, disaat dia mengunjungi makam Sakura, angin pasti berhembus dengan sangat lembut, seakan Sakura sennag di kunjungi olehnya.

"Aku membawa ini untukmu, aku ingin orang-orang tahu tentang perjalanan cintamu,dan usahamu." Ucap Sasuke meletakkan sebuah buku 'Fight for love and disease'.

"Besok aku kesini lagi." Ucap Sasuke yang berdiri meninggalkan makam, tapi langkahnya terhenti dan menoleh kembali ke makam kekasihnya itu dan mengucapkan . "Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan angin melewatinya dengan sangat lembut, seakan Sakura ingin mengatakan 'aku juga mencintaimu'. Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan makam, Sasuke telah bangkit kembali, karena dia yakin Sakura pasti mengawasinya dari atas, maka dari itu dia akan terus maju kedepan demi wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

THE END

* * *

finally... tamat... hehehee, ngaret yah? maaf yaah... lagi sibuk dirumah jadi g sempet ngetik... =_=

makasih yah semua yang udah ngikutin sampai akhir, mudah-mudahan ngga kecewa (aku yakin banyak yg kecewa) hehheheee...

makasih atas dukungan kalian yah..

luv u all... muuuaahh


End file.
